Mysterious Ways of Nature
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: What if Bunnymund wasn't the last Pooka? What if Mother Nature, Tsar (Manny), Ombric and Old Man Winter had found a Winter Pooka on the brink of death and decided to cast a spell to hide his true form till his true love was revealed in the sake of his protection? What has it got to do with Jack Frost? Everything of course. RA:M M/M yaoi. Jack!Pooka
1. Hellebores Jack Frost

**A/N: Damn these plot bunnies! Damn them! This is something new so I do hope you enjoy. This will be a drabble! This is also M/M and something new for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. **

**Warning: This is M rated, there will be cursing, violence and other M related scenes later on. **

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Four figures stood in the midst of melting snow and destruction. The smell of death, fear and brimstone was thick in the air as the world around them died. The battle that had been warring for what seemed like years had finally finished and in its wake was the eradication of the Pooka's.

"It is a loss the universe will forever remember." The voice of Old Man Winter sighs as he glanced around him at the barren world.

"Indeed, my father has truly lost himself to the darkness." Seraphina whispers brokenly, but none could miss the wrath that brewed under the tone.

"E. Aster will be placed on Earth. There is nothing left and yet he still hopes." Tsar informs as he tries to look at anything but the destruction before him. He was the last Lunar left of his family, only just losing his parents before the final fall of the Pooka's.

"He is a mighty warrior. Hope is what many of the humans need. I am afraid placing him in a world that you trapped Kosmotis in is a bad idea, but it is needed to be done; there needs to be guardians to protect the children." Ombric sighs softly, his eyes tired and all-seeing.

"Sand…" Seraphina trails off, her eyes glossing over before her body flew to a pile of snow. Her eyes wide in wonder and amazement; followed by horror and worry.

"What is it?" Tsar asks as he floats to her side. Seraphina ignoring Tsar promptly moved her hands frantically, moving the snow away as quickly as possible. Gasps echo the silent as vibrant blue eyes stare up at them blearily a slow th-thump of a heart reaching their ears.

"A snow pooka. Another has survived. What is your name, can you tell us?" she coo's softly, her glowing hands running over the quivering frame.

The pooka looked up confused, panic and then relief flooding him as he saw the kind eyes of a woman and not that of a fearling he managed to escape and survive an attack from. He knew that his clan was gone, along with many others and from his spirit he knew there were none left on the planet.

"He-hel-llebores Jack Frost." He managed to gasp out through his pain after the words settled and registered. Though he mainly went by Jack.

"I am Seraphina this is Tsar…." Her words gone by the sound of a painful ringing in his ears, his vision darkened and the last thing he saw was panic in the woman's eyes.

"We need to place him in a healing hibernation. He has extensive injuries." Seraphina whispers after the panic settled and she could do a scan of his life force. "Tsar, Winter, Aster will not take this well and his life is in danger, we must cloak his form from others." She informed them with a frown.

Ombric hummed as his eyes unfocused and many scenarios and visions of what may come flashed in his mind. Many leading to the death of the winter pooka but many others lead him to his true soul mate.

"May I suggest that we place a spell for his true form to be revealed when he discovers his true love and be recognised in such as a return?" he states calmly, hovering ever so slightly to look down at the pooka. There are many things that the young pooka – Hellebores or _Jack – _would accomplish in the future.

"Did you see something old friend?" Tsar asks, his eyes alight with curiosity.

Ombric raised his head a little with a smirk but dared not to say, "That is for you all to see when the time comes. You will know when he is needed to be awoken Tsar, for now we must place him in the realm on his way to earth. All will be revealed with time." He states while giving his friends one last smile and disappearing in time.

_Yes, the winter pooka will surely be the salvation to those come the future. There will be hard times in which will cause pain but the reward in the end will be most pleasing… _Ombric thought as he remembered the image of the two pooka's together.


	2. Finding Jack

**Chapter 2**

Darkness that was all Jack could see. It was dark, cold and silent. He could remember the faces that helped him, save him from the agonising pain that he felt from the hands of the nightmares. But he could not remember what they had said to him, their voices lost in his time of hibernation.

Jack knew he was healed, different to some degree but yet still the same. The feeling was odd, he had felt heat and ice crawl up his form before the darkness fully took over and in its place left him feeling naked and soothed.

"Helene!" a voice, a new strange voice yells; piercing the silence.

A gasp reaches his ears causing them to twitch. "Oh no, the poor boy. We cannot leave him here, he is a mere child!" the voice of a woman exclaims in horror as she looked down at the prone form.

Thomas Overland took one look at his wife and sighs; he knew he couldn't leave the boy on his own in winter. He knew that his wife had instantly fallen in love with the boy who could be passed as their own son. Yes, taking and helping the boy would be the right thing to do.

With a small sigh he leant down and carefully shifted and lifted the boy into his arms. A frown pulling at his features as he noticed how thin, small and light the boy truly was.

"Shh my love, we will take care of him. Let us return home and let him rest." He murmurs softly; soothingly to his wife.

A whimper escaped Jack as he felt the familiar sensation of fire near his flesh, his body jerking away before his eyes jerked open. Hands were instantly on his face, a tone of a woman soothing him as he blearily looked around.

"Sh, Sh, you are safe. It is okay." The voice whispers soothingly causing Jack to relax at the voice of his mother.

"M-Mom?" he rasps before coughing, his brows pulling down in confusion at the language. He could he understand let along speak something he has never heard or uttered before?

"No sweetie, we – my husband and I – had found you in the snow. Where is your mother, your family?" The woman asks the voice of the one who had found him.

"Dead." Jack whimpers, "Long ago, all alone; only one left." He cries curling into the comforting arms of the woman.

Helene felt her chest clench in sadness as she stared down at the boy before her, his crystal blue eyes welling with tears. "Oh my poor boy, you- you can stay here with my husband and I. We will look after you." She whispers, brushing the hair from his eyes causing the boy to freeze.

Jack pulled his hands to his face and felt his body shaking and the panic begin to rise. Where are his paws? Fur? His hands shot to his head and a whimper escaped as he felt that he no longer had ears of his race.

Breaths came out short and fast as he felt the panic explode within, letting the darkness creep up on him once more. He could hear the woman try to sooth him but it wasn't working, what had they done to him?

_Once you find that of who your heart belongs _  
_The one to love and to hold_  
_You will then find your true form once again_  
_Be safe my child, our spell protects_  
_Be safe little pooka till then._


	3. Helene and Thomas Overland

A/N: Okay, here is another chapter! I got asked how old Jack was and well it put into light that I may have left that thought out So Bunnymund is older than earth. In chapter one I had mentioned earth, but I'll add my own twist. Jack and Bunny are older than the earth but time travels differently between the two. Jack would also be considered young in the eyes of other Pooka's but say in human years he would be... 20. At the moment he is seen as a young teen between 13-16. After all things work in mysterious ways.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Jack woke once more he was no longer by a fire but in something slightly soft and warm, there was a cool breeze floating through the gaps of two pieces of wood. _Windows… _His brain told him but it was a voice he was familiar with, only hearing it one other time in his life.

While he slept he remembered how he came to be on this planet. He remembered sleeping and then being thrown from the resting star he was in, crashing to the earth. That was when the darkness came.

"Where am I?" He rasps out followed by a coughing fit as his throat itched. It had been many years since he was able to utter a syllable.

"You are in Burgess, we found you in the snow not far from here by a lake. Can you tell us how you got there, your name sweetheart?" The woman who was with him before asks softly, her brown eyes shining with sadness and a glint his mother had – love.

"H- Jack… Jack… I don't know. I just woke to you… I don't know." He lied, he knew just _knew _he couldn't tell these beings of what he was. Something in him screamed that it was dangerous, he could trust them but there were other things that would kill him.

"Well Jack, I am Thomas Overland and this is my wife Helene. We found you three days ago; you have been asleep for some time now. We would hope for you to stay with us until you are healthy enough to travel if you wish, we are a poor family but you will be safe and protected here." He states, his eyes soft as he rest's his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Jack trails off, he was unsure very unsure. Though he knew from deep within he had been asleep for a long time, millennia's it would seem. Yet the grief, the failure he felt was still new and fresh like it had happened mere hours before.

"You wouldn't be imposing Jack, please. I know – I know your mother has passed but allow me the privilege to mother you till you are well. We have yet to be blessed to have such a gift bestowed upon us." Helene whispers, her voice hitching in grief.

Jack knew if he was still in his original form, his ears would be pinned back at the sight. He could see the aura around her darken slightly, but her love was pure – _she was pure. _"Okay, thank you." He whispers, unable to tell her no.

He was like that with his own mother, he could not say no to her; could not disappoint her in any way. He knew as well that he would be classed as a child here, he would be classed as a young in his Pookan tribe. He was becoming a warrior of his tribe like his father when the nightmares had struck their home world.

He was lucky to survive, his father burying him in a heavy layer of snow before they were attacked. He could still hear the cries the screams of agony along the lines of burnt flesh and fur. He had lost his family, his clan and the rest of the elemental tribes as well.

Guilt churned in his stomach at the thought of his failure, he failed to save his people. He _failed _at protecting his mother and his younger siblings. She had just had a new litter of kits and he failed to protect them, to make sure they were able to experience life.

A sob tore through his throat, nothing will be the same. He was the only one left and yet he still felt hope swirl within him. His mother's voice soothing him of the words she had spoken many times when he failed.

_Always have hope, for without hope we have nothing to hope for…_


	4. Nightmares of Remembering

**Chapter 4**

Jack cried out as he looked around the destruction before him. Smoke billowing into the sky as the forests and homes around him burnt to the ground. Shadows racing in the darkness as screams of agony and laughter filled the air above the snap and crackle of the hungry flames.

Jack felt his legs collapse before a agonised cry escapes his lips, his hands burying into the scorched tundra below him.

Helene and Thomas jolt awake as the familiar cry of their Jack pierced the night. Yes, _their _Jack. He had been with them for a year now and they had come to love him as a son.

"JACK!" Helene screams as she races to his withering side, her hands shaking him slightly desperate to wake him. He usually had nightmares but tonight would be the worse out of all. Her hand jerked back as she felt the warmth radiate from his flesh. "He has a fever!"

"Helene move, you might get hit and Jack will never forgive himself." Thomas states firmly as pulls his pregnant wife from their adoptive son. It had been a miracle that she got pregnant and they were worried about losing the little miracle.

"It's never this bad, why won't he wake up? What caused our little boy to have such bad dreams?" she sobs as she steps away from Jack, her hand covering her mouth to stop the cries wanting to break free from her lips.

"I don't know love, but maybe we can get Jack to tell us one day." Thomas whispers before remembering what Jack said about how to reduce his fever. _Snow is the only thing that will help…_Picking Jack up and cradling him tightly in his arms, Thomas thanked every god he knew that there was still snow on the ground since spring was almost here.

Grunting slightly Thomas knelt down and placed Jack on the snow bed not far from their home; waiting and watching for a reaction and hope swelled within as he watched his son's withering body slow.

Jack could feel the flames from his memory repel from him as ice began to cover him, his father's Azurite eyes staring down at him. _Live, fight; protect._

"Jack?" Thomas calls softly, his hands shaking the boys' shoulders.

Jack's eyes snapped open, gone were the eyes of his Pooka father and in their place was the soft brown of his human father. He could not help but compare them, they were the same but yet not and in different forms.

"Why am I in the snow?" Jack rasps before coughing.

"You were having a nightmare and you had a fever." Thomas whispers softly, he was concerned. "The nightmares are not usually this bad; maybe if you talk to us the fear of them will lessen."

Jack thought for a moment before nodding, he knew the fear wouldn't lessen as they were memories and not just nightmares crated from dreams. "Okay. Hel-Mom should hear too." He sighs before taking the hand that was held out for him.

* * *

Notes: I do hope you're enjoying it :)


	5. Speaking White Lies

**Chapter 5**

Jack slumped into the wooden chair Thomas made for him the day after he had agreed to stay, saying something along the lines of needing somewhere to sit. But even though he may look like them, he still felt like a Pooka and had the energy as one.

"You don't have to tell us now Jack, you can tell us when you are ready." Helene whispers softly as she sees the haunted look in his eyes.

"My village was burnt to the ground, I am the only one left of my tribe. It was snowing when the beasts struck our home, causing mayhem and agony in their wake. The warriors tried to do everything to protect our home but one by one they fell. I watched… I watched my brothers and sisters being slaughtered as my mother tried to break free of the home that collapsed on her. She burnt to death. I was badly wounded in the battle and my father, one of the last warriors hid me under layers of snow that were still untouched in the forest. That was the last time I saw anyone. The screams and the scents still haunt me…" Jack broke off in sobs, his face collapsing into the crook of Helene's neck.

She cooed to her boy while looking up into the horrified eyes of her husband. They knew Jack was not from the free land they now lived in but his story just told them how far away from home he truly was. There were no tribes or warriors here besides natives, but something told them both that he was not talking about them.

"Such horrors he has faced and yet he can still smile and laugh, he has faith; hope." My husband whispers as he wraps his arms around the both of us in comfort.

"It was a blessing we found him, maybe he wasn't meant for us… What if we were meant for him? He's still a child and in need of love and guidance that parents provide." Helene whispers to her husband as she looked back down at Jack, her hand running through his hair as she lulled him to sleep.

"You know Helene, my lovely wife; you may just be right." Thomas replies as he lifts the now sleeping Jack in his arms once more.

Ombric let a smile creep on his face as he watches through the window of the Overland home. Yes, they were indeed chosen for Jack. They would raise him well.

* * *

Notes: Short yes but two in one day is good right?


	6. Bunnymund's First Believer

**Chapter 6**

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he watched Thomas and Helene argue over something they call a holiday. Tomorrow was something they called Easter and when Jack asked what it was, well his mother stated plain and simple that Easter was the best holiday of the year. To which Thomas instantly denied saying Christmas was the best, who could beat a jolly man delivering toys to all the boys and girls in one night.

"The Easter Bunny delivers and hides millions of eggs for children all over the world, he creates a game, hides them for the children to find them..." Helene defends but Jack stopped listening after he heard Bunny. Could it be? Could there be another Pooka?

Hope bloomed in his chest at that thought, even when a little voice at the back of his head told him no_ he was the last _Pooka. But that thought was easily ignored as the excitement for tomorrow welled up in him.

"Can we go egg hunting tomorrow? Maybe I can spot the Easter Bunny!" Jack exclaimed excitedly from his spot near the window.

Thomas and Helene stopped their debate and stared at their son. One of disbelief the other of pure joy.

"Of course we can sweetheart!" Helene states proudly while giving her love a smug grin.

~XxX~

The next morning Jack woke with a smile as the sunlight filtered through the window. With a shout he shot off the bed and ran to wake Thomas and Helene.

"Wake up! Wake up its Easter! We need to go bunny and egg hunting!" he yelled happily causing Thomas to groan tiredly and for Helene to laugh.

"Okay sweetheart we will leave after we dress and eat." Helene laughs as she carefully lifted herself from the bed, frowning as she realised she was stuck. Jack smiled and held out his hands to help her up before dashing back out into the main part of their cabin to find something to eat.

The Overland family was considered poor but Thomas worked hard to provide food for his wife and son. Jack helped when he could, searching for fruits and hunting. Though he very rarely hunted, he was an animal and he only did so when Thomas and Helene needed the nutrients the animal could provide.

"Jack are you ready?" Helene asks from the door, her hand holding a basket that she had weaved long ago.

"Yes!" Jack exclaims, rushing to her side and hopping from one foot to another in his excitement as they waited for Thomas.

"Alright my Easter egg hunters I am coming, just be patient." He chuckles before pulling his deer skin cloak around him and headed out the door, leading them to the pond and clearing the children hunted.

Jack quickly dashed off as soon as the basket was placed him his hands, his eyes searching everywhere for the little colourful eggs his mother told him about. The hope of not being the last from the night before still swelled within him.

A snap from a shrub cause Jack to spin around and move towards the noise, his ears straining for anymore noise and once again he cursed whoever transformed him into this form. He still had better senses but not as much as he used to, or the reflexes and powers. He lost his Pooka Spirit.

Another snap of a twig caused Jack to shake his head clear and began to look into the bushes, freezing as he heard Helene call for him. Shaking his head once more he glanced down to see a beautiful painted egg at his feet. With a smile he plucked it from the grass and ran back towards Helene and Thomas, he could have sworn though as he glanced over his shoulder once more that he could see green eyes peering back at him.

E. Aster Bunnymund watched hidden from the shrubbery, relief flooding his very core. He had been spotted yes, the boy was his first child to see him; his first true believer - no matter how little the boy saw of him.

The boy was special, not only because he saw him or his age but there was something else about him Aster couldn't place. But it gave him hope, for what he didn't know but there was hope none the less. And ass he carefully edged his way out from the trees he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: Some bunnymund! How did you like it?**

**Please Review**

**E**


	7. Pippa Calla-Lily Overland

**Chapter 7**

A cry filled the air causing Jack and Thomas to jerk awake from their slumber. Helene had went into labor and they were banished from the room by the midwife of their village. They shot each other a look before jumping to their feet anxiously to see the newest little miracle to the family.

"You can come in and see them now." The midwife chuckles as she opens the door to two eager men. She loved this part, the love that the family showed each other to greet a new member.

Jack and Thomas quickly made their way into the small room quietly to see Helene holding the baby in her arms, the moonlight shining down upon them; blessing them.

"Helene," Thomas breathed in awe as he moved to her side and gently looked down at them. "She's beautiful."

Jack stood at the door unsure if he should go over or not, after all she was their daughter and he was - even though they called him son - he still sometimes felt like an intruder.

"Jack, come meet your sister!" Helene beckoned a she looked at him, her free hand stretched out to beckon him forward. Swiftly Jack made his way across the small room and glanced down at his new sister. Her dark eyes peered up at him curiously, her little mouth forming an 'O'.

"Her name is Pippa." Helene states with a smile. "We were hoping you would give her a middle name. It's a tradition in Thomas's family that the eldest would give their younger sibling a middle name." she explained, her eyes never leaving her sons face.

Jack's head shot up to look at his parents faces to see the truth shining in their eyes before looking back down at his sister. She was truly beautiful and so pure, her aura was still forming but yet beautiful. Many names raced through his head but he didn't know that Helene and Thomas would agree to the name or like it, but Pooka's were normally named after plants, flowers or of great meanings.

"Calla-Lily, it was my sisters name. It means beauty." Jack whispers softly while gently running his finger down the side of her rosy cheek.

Thomas and Helene shared a look, one that needed not to have any words. They adored the name he gave her. Pippa Calla-Lily Overland.

"Would you like to hold her Jack?" Helene asks softly while gently lifting her daughter away from her chest and holding her out for Jack. "Support her head and bottom- yes just like that."

Jack held Pippa close to his chest, it had been a long time since he held a ki- n_o a child_ in his arms but yet it still came naturally. She was so small in his arms, much like his siblings were when he held them for the first time. Sadness, shame and guilt clenched his soul as he thought and his home and family; of being unable to protect and save them. But he wouldn't fail this time, he _will _protect Pippa; even if it meant dying to save her.

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone say aww? Can you just picture a Pooka Jack holding kits and then human Jack holding Pippa?**

**Please Review**

**E**


	8. The Ultimate Sacrafice

**Chapter 8**

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he watched Pippa squeal in excitement as she clutched the ice skates to her chest. Thomas had saved up and made her the exact pair Jack got for Christmas from Santa.

"Jack can you teach me?" She asks excitedly, her little legs carrying her to her brothers' side. "Pleeeeease?"

A bubbling laugh escaped Jacks lips as he looked down at Pippa. She had a huge smile on her face with a missing tooth and her eyes were wide, he could never resist that look and she knew it.

"Okay, okay! I can't refuse you!" Jack states with a soft smile. Pippa squeals in excitement before racing out the door hopping on each foot as she waits impatiently for her brother.

"You two be careful now, it's nearly spring and the ice might be thin." Helene warns them sternly before looking down at her little girl. "You listen to Jack, do what he says okay." She whispers before placing a soft kiss on both of their heads and shoo's them to go already.

She couldn't help but watch them till they were out of sight, dread filling her core.

"Calla-Lily slow down! Stay where I can see you!" Jack calls as he watches his sisters' head once again disappearing from his view. When she didn't come back into view he took off quickly, his skates clacking together as he ran over the small hill to the lake. Relief rushed through him as he saw his sister on the edge of the frozen pond and tying her skates.

"Calla-Lily, don't do that. Now I will help you with your skates and we will go have some fun!" he laughs out with a smile while bending down, placing the stick he found and his skates by his side and tying the laces.

Jack quickly puts his skates on and leads his sister slowly onto the ice, instructing her how to move like Thomas did for him. It was an easy activity to pick up; he was a snow pooka and connected to the winter. He could feel the ice beneath his feet guiding him.

"I want to try by myself now!" Pippa states as she struggles to escape her brother's arms, her face was set into a determined frown.

"Okay, I will give you a little push." Jack laughs as he softly shoves her away from him, smiling as she laughs.

A loud cracking noise catches Jack's attention immediately, fear and horror filling his very core as he whipped around to face Pippa. Her form was frozen as she looked terrified down at the ice beneath her feet. Quickly as possible he removed the skates and placed his bare feet on the ice. Though he didn't have his powers like he used to, maybe it was something to do with this form but there was nothing to stop the connection he had with his element.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." He rushes out urgently, drawing his sisters' eyes to his and away from the weakened ice below.

Pippa was terrified; she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to fall in. "Jack, I'm scared." A cry escapes her lips as the ice cracks more causing her to wobble.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright." He tells her raising his arms and slowly tiptoeing closer. "You're not gonna fall in. We're going have a little fun instead." He tried to reason with her, try to make her think about something else.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" She cries out.

"Would I trick you?" He asks and he knew it was a stupid one, of course he tricks her. He was the boy who tricked everyone to make them laugh. He was the one who brought fun for the children in dark times. Her head jerks up and down in agreement as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Not this time. Not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're going to be... you're gonna be fine." He tells her, "You have to _believe _in me." He tells her.

Pippa looked at Jack with a watery smile as she watched him. She could be brave for Jack, she believes in him; she always had.

Jack manages to think of a game to help her, hopscotch was what popped into his mind and eased the fear in Pippa. Even when he slipped on the ice a little he made it seem like he was playing, causing her to laugh a little. Now here they were with his arm and staff outstretched and her so very close to grabbing it.

"THREE!" He yells, surging forward and swinging her away and safe as soon as her little fingers grasped the wood. Fear and horror outweighed the relief as he spun and landed on the thin ice. His eyes locked on to Pippa a cry escaping as he plunged into the watery depths below.

Fear clung to him as he struggled to escape, his hands clawing at the now frozen ice and his eyes connect to the moon as light seemed to bath him. His lungs seized and he felt the cool grasp of death around him. Acceptance and reluctance clung to him as his eyes drifted shut and yet he hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, JACK is now a spirit! Also PJO 4 Me asked me about Jack and what he looked like. **

**My Reply: Jack as a human has the brown hair and eyes. Since he has a transformation spell on him. When he becomes a sprit he will get the colours of his pooka form back so white and blue. When he and bunny finally connect and his true form comes back he will be a white pooka with pale blue markings in the spots like Bunnymund has but insted of a leaf it is a snowflake like design and then a grey leaf design where his heart is !**


	9. The loss of a Pooka

**A/N: SO here is something from bunnymund's POV :) I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this truly. It's a new fandom for me writing wise and I'm happy as a clam with all the responses. **

**Warning! May contain angst and tissues. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Bunny stopped painting as something caught his attention. His ears twitching for any sound while he pushed out his senses in the warren. Nothing was there; nothing was in the warren so why did he feel like… Something in his magical core and very being knew something bad was going to happen.

Instantly Bunnymund was racing towards the pole, his chest aching in a way that it hasn't for years and for once he was afraid. He quickly sent little googy messengers for the other guardians to meet at North's urgently.

It was rare that he ever called upon the other guardians, even more so when he suggested meeting at the Pole. But it was so close to Easter and something bad was going to happen.

"Bunny! What iz wrong, iz it Pitch?" North asks worried as the large Pooka bangs into the globe room. Tooth and Sandy flying through the window holding the little egg messengers in their hands.

"I dunno mate, I just got a bad feelin' in my very core. Somethin' bad is gonna happen and I might need some help for Easter." He replies quickly, his eyes scanning every inch of the workshop and then up to the darkened sky.

"Maybe it is Pitch?" Tooth states uncertain, making it sound like a question as she flitters about.

Sandy shakes his head and states that Pitch is still asleep; he had lost the majority of his powers from their last fight. So whatever was about to happen was not his doing, it would have to be something or someone else.

Bunny paced before freezing, the sound of ice cracking filled the air followed by immense agony.

The guardians watched in horror as the warrior Pooka let out an agonizing scream, his head thrown back as his paws tore at his chest. His name spilled from their lips in fear as they raced before them but Bunny didn't hear them.

No, Aster was in a place of darkness and cold. His very soul was suffocating as ice seemed to burn in his very veins. The familiar buzz of another Pooka's soul began to dwindle before the light itself was snuffed from his. Sobs and wails escaped his chest as horror and agonising guilt filled him.

"Oh god… Oh god…" Aster cried out as he tore himself free from the other guardians. "There was 'nother Pooka left…" Aster choked out unable to finish.

The guardians gasped in shock, questions began to race in their minds.

_There is another Pooka alive? Bunny isn't the last one?_ North thought excitedly.

_Oh, bunny… Another Pooka… _Tooth thought as she tried to inch her way to the crying Pooka.

Sandy looked at Bunny sadly; he knew that there was more to say; more than the others obviously don't understand. Aster wasn't crying in relief or joy, he was mourning. They didn't catch the 'was', _there was another Pooka. _With a sad frown Sandy formed a ball of dream sand and hurled it towards his distraught friend.

Bunny lay still on the ground, his chest heaving with sobs he refused or tried to refuse escape as the nightmare of his people began to form in his eyes. The death, screams and fires. Him standing alone on the top of his clans land amongst the bodies and rubble.

He had searched for days as he buried the dead for any survivors. He searched the north and southern clans as well and came up with more destruction and death and yet there was one left, one who had survived and he didn't know. He didn't try hard enough and now, now there was just him again.

Before the dream sand hit his form he felt the grief double tenfold as he looked down at his chest, a blue tint began to grow over where his heart was. His mate… _oh god._

* * *

**A/N: So, who hates me right now? Don't worry though Jack is okay but there will still be a while till 68' comes up and before everything is revealed. I'll be doing some chapters of Jack's years alone and Bunnymund's time. **

**I am taking requests on what you want to see between Jack's rebirth and 68!**

**E**


	10. Awakening of a Frost Child

**A/N: Okay, just a little explaining. Jack will remain human until the bond is fully formed with Bunnymund and Jack. Pooka's (this is my own version) have a life mate, which a mark of their life mate would appear on their fur over their heart to indicate who it is. Since Pooka's shift, gender does not matter but you will find out their roles. I'm going off the movie ect that Jack did in fact ****_die _****and was saved. So bear with me while I explain.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**3****rd**** POV**

Tsar watched from above in horror as he saw the life force of Jack flicker in the depths of the lake. His moonbeams spread out quickly to conjure Seraphina, Ombric and Father Frost to Burgess; the home of their Pooka. Yes they had chosen the boy as their own, he was their son. He held a piece of all of them in a way, Tsar's humour, Seraphina's compassion, Frost's magic and Ombrics love for learning new things.

"Tsar, why… oh no!" Seraphina cries as her hands flung out. The ice cracked as Father Winter raised his staff and smacked the lakes surface. Ombric stood by with a solemn look as Mother Nature and Father Winter raised their boy from the water.

_We must save him… He has many things he has yet to accomplish, his mate is in agony. _Tsar casts to his friends minds before a single strong beam of light falls on the floating body.

"He will not remember, he will have his Pooka habits though and everything… but not his memories… there will be times where he will receive flashes of them… he will be safe till you choose him." Obric states before raising his hand and casts a soft gold glow around the boy. Winter and Seraphina raised their hands and let their magic flow into the boy.

Soon they watched as dark hair turned that pure white of his Pooka fur, they knew his eyes will be the crystal blue of his true form. His skin reflected his fur, white as snow and smooth as ice.

_You must hide now and I will awaken him. I will tell his name and then I will rest… You mustn't guide him, he needs to figure his own way for now. _Tsar sends them.

The three figures bow their heads to the moon before backing away, Father Winter only holding back some and looking to the moon. "Jack. He is Jack Frost. The Winter Prince, tell his name he will know the rest in time." He states before concentrating on his staff, with a grunt he separated a piece, one that looked like a shepherd's hook and placed it on the surface close to the boy.

Ombric, Seraphina and Tsar watched in surprised silence. Though they knew better – other spirits considered Father Frost to be cold and cruel…. But if they saw what he just did… they would not think that way ever again.

Because every spirit with conducts for their powers like Frost's staff - even ones without it – knew breaking even just a little bit would cause immense pain. And to do it willingly? That spoke volumes.

With one last look they left, leaving a bit of themselves behind as they did so.

Jack blinked the first thing he remembered was darkness. It was dark and it was cold. Jack was scared but something within him told him he didn't have to be. He was _safe. _

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the moon, large and bright as it cast its rays of light down upon him. A frown pulled at his features as he tried to remember who he is or what he was. Something niggled in his mind but yet he couldn't grasp it.

"Who am I?" He asks himself as he slowly gets placed on his feet. His eyes land on the wood next to him and carefully jabs it with his toe; laughing as sparks of frost fly off at his touch and casts brilliant snowflakes and frost patterns across the ice. Picking it up he looks up the moon once more, "Who am I?"

_Your name is Jack Frost…_

* * *

**A/N: Right. Choice. You all can either have Bunnymund next with his pain and finding out of the new frost spirit. OR have a massive few years skip for Jack and a bad run in with another spirit. **

**E**


	11. Desaturated Colours

**A/N: *drum roll* Bunnymund won!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**3****rd**** POV**

Sandy and the others entered the Warren warily and worried. It was the day before Easter and they didn't know how Bunny would be dealing with it. A sense of sadness, grief and loss seemed to cling to everything dulling the bright vibrant colours and it made them nervous.

Normally Bunny's warren was peaceful, full of beautiful colours and vibrancies. There was always hope clinging to every plant and every little atom that made the Warren and now it seemed… lost.

"Bunny?" Tooth asks softly as she flitters to the slouched Pooka. He looked a mess, his usual vigour for his eggs gone.

Bunny's ears twitched but gave no other action to indicate he was listening because truth be told he wasn't. He was alone once again, there didn't seem like hope; only grief. And yet there was still hope swirling beneath all his pain that was laced with confusion.

Yes, Bunny was confused and he didn't know why. Something niggled at him but for the life of him couldn't grasp that niggling feeling in the very depths of his mind and heart.

"Bunny we need to talk, Da. Manny haz given us some newz..." The egg in Bunny's hand dropped and softly landed on the grass below. Aster's head snapping to North with hope flaring up inside of him, has Manny…

"There is a new spirit. Spirit of Winter – Jack Frost." The hope was crushed instantly and Aster turned his head away. Anger swelled within him, what right does a winter spirit has to be created when his… his… _no, do not think it you bloody galah. _Bunny scolded himself before going back to work.

"Leave." He ordered the others, his voice sharp and barely understandable with his accent and the rumble of a growl.

The guardians left instantly through a portal back to the North Pole, they dared not to try and fight Bunny to get him to talk. He hadn't said much since Sandy had knocked him out weeks ago, all they knew that there was another Pooka. _Was _being the key word.

When Aster knew they had left he stood, his hind legs aching from sitting on them for so long before heading back to the warren. He might as well add another name to the list of spirits they had to keep track of and remember when it came for the annual century get together. Honestly though he didn't know what to think of the new spirit, he didn't realise that there had been a new one made.

Because Aster was a spring spirit he was attuned to earth and in a way mother nature and could sense when other elements were born. Quickly as possible he added the name to the ever growing list of elements and then left quickly, he hated how there was a spirit born on the day his… his… the other Pooka died.

A small whimper escapes Aster as he brushed the tuff of fur to how it originally was revealing the faint blue almost white markings on his chest. His paw rubbing the mark softly as he let the sob escape his chest before brushing the tuff back to hide it once more.

He did his best to push away his grief and bring hope back towards the surface like when he lost his colonies, lost his race before getting back to work and begin to send his googies on their way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay next chapter will be a time skip, something fun and fluffy… There will be small arcs. Also I will try to make them longer so add two chapters together :)**

**E**


	12. Comforts of Hares

**A/N: this is for Micky! Thanks for the idea so I hope you enjoy this! Time skip 40 years.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack lay in a snow bank somewhere he couldn't remember but had been before. Antarctica was his home away from home but sometimes, sometimes he craved some company.

Ever since his awakening he was alone – no not alone, he had the wind – but alone nonetheless and it hurt him. It cut him to the very core every time a child or human walked through him. But what he did discover, - in this very spot – was that animals could see him and seek his comfort, mostly it was arctic animals who seeked him the most.

It was something that pleases Jack and let his mind drift from the worries. But it wouldn't last for long because there was always a niggling feeling that even though he was surrounded by animals; he was still alone.

With a sigh he scowled up at the moon and closed his eyes, only for them to snap open as a small creature jumped on his chest. A laugh escaped his lips as he looked to the little white furry creature that disturbed him. Of all the animals Dolphins, Penguins and Rabbits were his favourite and for the life of him he felt more at home with Rabbits.

Sometimes he feels like there was something he needed to remember when he stared at them, when he watched their habits closely and it often bothers him.

"Hey there little bunny, I didn't hear you coming!" Jack laughs as he pets the little hare behind the ears. Soon others had formed around him, cuddling and rubbing their bodies against his as they hopped, shuffled and for the kits slightly hesitantly moving forward. It was cute to watch their little ears and nose twitching.

Jack smiled down at the white hare with a soft grey streak on its ear. Though the smile quickly turned into confusion as the scene flashed and he was looking at a little kit with white fur and a brown mark across their nose and wide brown eyes.

Jack blinked and shook his head, brows pulling down in confusion. _What was that? It felt like… like… I don't know… _he thought before shaking his head once again and cuddling close to the colony of hares around him in comfort and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: well? Well! What did you think?**

**E **


	13. Daffodil Glade

**A/N: Hmm…**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**3****rd**** POV**

A piercing cry filled the chilly night air catching Jack's attention instantly. Winter was nearly finishing and Spring was about to start but he still let small frost and flurries fall to create a soft white against the green but not enough to destroy.

"HELP!" A female voice cries, causing Jack to fly faster through the air thanks to the wind. He came to a stop in a forest that was very close to a small village. Black smoke billowed into the sky with flecks of red hiding the red glow but not the warmth.

Jack winced as the wall of heat hit his icy flesh but he wouldn't let that distract him from the pleading frightened voice just in front of him.

There was a woman with flowers in her hair and a long dress trapped under a heavy charred tree and the fire ever growing closer.

"HELP PLEASE!" The woman cried as her eyes reached the winter spirit. Relief flooded her for a second as she saw someone who could help. She didn't know this spirit but she knew he was one, her core told her he was safe and like her.

"You-You can see me?" the boy whispers in shock before shaking his head and flying to her side. The soft rustle of the breeze that came with him caused the fire to burn hotter and move a bit quicker to them. Jack looked at the tree and then the girl, the fire scorching his flesh as he tried to figure out what to do before his energy was spent.

Wincing he looked at the girl and placed his staff on the charred weakened tree. "This might be cold and it might hurt but you'll be free." He says calmly before glancing around at the fire.

"What's your name?" the girl wheezed out as she looked up into the boys blue eyes. They kind of reminded her of ice.

"Jack, yours?" He asks before closing his eyes and focusing on the cold he could barely feel before pushing it through his staff and into the tree.

"Daffodil Glade." She sighs out as ice began to form around her, her foggy mind recalling the boy's name and connecting the dots. Panic set in then as she registered the boy – _boy – _was the Spirit of Winter… THE spirit of winter made by her mother and Father Frost and he was surrounded by fire to help her foolish form.

"Well Flower, brace yourself." Jack states and waits as he watches the girl beneath the tree stiffen just as he slammed the butt of his staff on the ice causing the tree to crack and crumble; freeing the girl.

A wave of nausea fills him as the fire grew to close that it touched his skin leaving an angry red mark. The wind seeing her boy hurt swirled around him and took him to the air in the safety of her arms and towards the closest snow covered area.

Daffodil cries out as she felt the force on her stomach before the tree shattered and set her free. She gasps and struggles to climb to her feet as she searches for the winter spirit through the bust and smoke only to see his form slouching and carry off towards the sky.

"WAIT!" she cries, pushing herself off the ground into some freshly clear sky only to fall back down when she felt the pain take over into the waiting arms of Summer Heat, her brother of summer. She always found it ironic his name reflected his spirit season.

"I got you." He whispers before disappearing into a burst of warmth and lights. Before Daffodil succumbed to the oncoming darkness she vowed to help her brother of winter. She was in his debt forever now and she was sure he didn't know what he had just done by saving the Spirit of Spring. After all without her, there was no way for Aster to spread his hope for the children he protects and no way for her to bring new life after his season kills the life before to renew the ground for her work.

No, Daffodil new he didn't know what he just did or even_ knew_ who she was and with that last thought she succumbed to the darkness with the thought of how pure hearted the winter spirit was.

* * *

**A/N: I think there needed to be some kind outlook in here somewhere away from angst… well. Did you like it?**

**I picture Daffodil standing at 5'11 with flowing auburn brown hair with tints of gold braided together with a variety of spring flowers in a flowing green summer dress. A heart shaped face with a kind smile and glittering green-gold eyes. Picture her?**

**E**


	14. Hard Decisions

**A/N: So I got some positive responses for the last chapter with Daffodil!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**3****rd**** POV**

Daffodil woke to a cool cloth being placed over her forehead and a soft hum in the air. She knew instantly it was Mother Nature, the tone and the feeling of soft warmth that she could only manage to bring.

"Sh, how are you feeling?" She asks softly down at the spring spirit.

"Tired, but better." Daffodil whimpers as she blinks open her eyes blearily.

"It is okay, can you tell me what happened?" Seraphina asks concerned. It was only a day ago that Summer had rushed into her sanctuary in a panic with a passed out and hurt Daffodil in his arms talking about fire.

"I was delivering spring to a small village when the fire broke out. I tried to get as much wild life away as much as possible when there was a crack. I spun to see a pack of wolf's cubs frozen in the path of the tree and I dove to push them out of the way and I should have used my magic. The tree landed on me and I could not escape, I was trapped and the fire was near. I begged and pleaded for help." Daffodil sobs as she remembers the pain from the fall and the sweltering heat, but also of Jack.

"How did you escape then my sweet flower?" Seraphina asks worried and confused. Something twisted in her very being that what she was about to be told would not be pleasant.

"I cried for help and Jack… Jack Frost saved me; he flew off right before Summer caught me! He saved me and got hurt, HE'S HURT BECAUSE OF ME!" She cried out while curling into herself.

Seraphina gasps and clutches her chest before delving into her Spring Spirits mind to see how bad it was. She could feel the flames flickering over her flesh as she watched with horror and awe at the strength and dedication her son had shown. Smiling as he gave her sweet flower a nickname, but that relief and joy morphed into horror and agony as she watched the flames flicker across her sons back and arms, scorching his clothing. She could see even now in memory that his power was weakened from the heat and yet he didn't give up, not until Daffodil was free and the wind capturing him.

She was shocked for another as she pulled out of the memory with a gasp. The slight shock of the wind being under her son's command was astounding, it didn't listen to anyone nor allowed anyone to command it and yet the wind obeyed… No the wind rescued her son and treated him like her own. The wind wasn't under Hellebores command; the wind was willing to help her little snow Pooka.

"Fallen! Send word for Frost and Ombric, tell them to come immediately!" She yelled to her daughter of fall, her eyes never leaving the now resting – yet sobbing – daughter of spring. Her eyes widened as she sensed the bond forming between her sweet flower and Hellebores. A bond that could not be broken unless the debt has been paid, Jack had saved her and now she swore to make sure she can repay it one day.

When Fallen – _Fall_ _for short_ – had sent word it only took a blink of an eye for them to enter her domain, both of them wary and worried. They could sense something wrong and yet they could not place it.

"Seraphina, what is the meaning of the summons? Is there something wrong? Pitch?" Winter demands worriedly as he makes his way to her side.

"Jack was-_is_ injured. He saved Daffodil from a fire that ravaged the land, he has been hurt and we cannot help him!" She informs them, breaking off in a broken wail. Since they had saved him, they were unable to interact with the boy unless called upon. Manny had made it so; it infuriated the three beyond words.

How could Winter help him with winter powers if he could not seek or speak to the boy?

How could Ombric teach the boy his knowledge without the boy being able to see him?

How could Seraphina love and dote on him like the others for the reasons the others thought. She had given him part of her power like the others and she could not ease his soul and comfort him until the spirit meetings that won't happen for another 350 years unless being called upon or needed. But Jack being unable to remember anything, she will never be needed until too late.

"He will heal fast, I gave him my power too Sera. The ice will sooth his ache and heal his wounds. Flesh wounds will be done today and breaks take two depending on the stress of the situation. He will be okay." Winter tried to reassure the Mother of Nature but it was to no use, his words were lacking his usual warmth to relay his truth.

But he could not manage warmth; his tone was ice as he stared up at the moon. They had been friends for a long time and this was an act that they didn't know if they were able to forgive their friend Lunar.

"Yes, his future will be rough but it ends in happiness that is all I can tell and see." Ombric states calmly, resting his hand on Seraphina. "Rest Seraphina, we will seek him to see if he is well. Rest." He sooths while pulling the velvet sack from his coat and pinched some of the Sandman's sand in his fingers before lightly sprinkling them across Seraphina's face.

Winter chuckled and winced as he saw his friend's actions. "You know she will not be pleased by this, remember last time?"

The wise time traveller winced and nodded, he could still feel the agony of all the elements on his flesh as she dragged him by his ear through the Claussian yelling in her rage. "Yes, but she needs to rest. Winter, I am afraid that blocking the boy's memories was a bad idea. He has many years of suffering and it may break him."

Winter sighs and nods, "Yes I agree old friend but it something that needed to be done. He needs to be protected and right now we do not have the strength to stop it. The guardians could help but, but Bunnymund is not ready. He suffers, he suffers a lot for the loss he assumes and I wish to tell him but now – _now_ I think he would not believe us if we were to tell him."

Ombric sighs and agrees, this was a mistake that shouldn't have happened and not even he could travel back and change the outcome. This was the only way and that knowledge alone was a heavy burden to carry.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? And don't worry Jack will be in the next chapter.**

**E**


	15. Phil the Yeti

**A/N: Okay so I want to speed up the story a bit. I'm gonna throw in some Sandy and Phil in a chapter, one for each I think and have them friends. :)**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack laughed as he twirled in the air, snow falling around him as it layered the ground below. He enjoyed winter, loved seeing the happy faces of the children who played in his masterpiece. The wind swirled around him playfully causing him to flip once again and laugh.

Though there were no children now for him to play with as night had fallen and the moon's light basked the earth. He was alone once more with only the wind to keep him company and instead of letting the sadness cling to him he decided to head north. There was a workshop for him to try and break into once more.

It was a game for him to see how far he could reach inside before the yeti's captured him. A laugh escaped his lips as the wind pushed him faster towards his goal. He had become friends with some of the yeti's especially one named Phil.

"_Jack! You are back so soon!" _Joy - Phil's mate - exclaims happily as he lands on her windowsill. He found it amazing that North supplied his yeti's family's homes while they worked.

"Hi Joy, I decided to try another tactic to keep Phil on his toes!" he laughs while swinging into the kitchen and settling into the chair. He only tried to break into the workshop anywhere between six months to two years, he didn't want to get Phil into trouble nor did he want to face North the lead man of the guardians. After all Jack has heard stories of the Cossack and he was worried what the man might do to him.

_"You need food, I can hear stomach!_" Joy scolds while she hands him some already made salad. She always found it odd that he didn't eat anything but vegetarian food, after all yetis eat a minimal amount of meat but he won't touch anything that's come from an animal bar eggs and milk.

"Oh. Carrots! Thanks Joy, you always look after me, you even taught me yetish!" Jack laughs as he munches on the carrots from the salad. He didn't know why he loved carrots and the sorts over regular food, even enjoyed them straight from the earth more than anything.

_"You are welcome Jack, now can you take Phil his lunch while you go pester him and the others?" _She asks while holding up a basket, she would normally do it but it would save the trouble of her walking all the way to the work shop with the other ladies to give their men on break lunch.

"Sure thing Joy, see you later!"

Joy leaned out the window as soon as Jack was up in the air, _"don't take another two years to come visit young man!"_ she yelled causing Jack to laugh as he flew towards the workshop to start his fun.

He had only managed to break into the first level before he was captured, he didn't even manage to get a glimpse of a toy. When the workshop finally came into view Jack smirked and dived down into the snow. He had to sneak up to the door or window before trying to get inside instead of just flying right to it; so with a little chuckle Jack shifted the snow up and around him to form a snowman.

Opening his eyes he quickly cast a look around and began to slowly shift his way towards an open window. Why there was an open window so close to the ground he didn't know but he wasn't going to not take advantage of it.

"He-Oh hi Phil!" Jack waved sheepishly as his body was yanked from the snowman.

Phil raised his brows and shook his head before placing Jack back on his feet. His eyes scanned the boy quickly before landing on the basket that he had carried.

"_Joy sends you with lunch? Come jack, we will talk… and discuss your flaws in trying to break in again…" _Phil sighs before gesturing the sprite to follow him to their little seating area away from the workshop. Not many yetis understood why Phil was friends with the supposed troublesome winter sprite, but Phil could see the loneliness in the child's heart.

"_Tell me Jack, why do you break into the Clausian? I know you want to see inside but why come to spend time with me?" _Phil asks heavily, it was a question he always asked and was never expecting a reply. It was a question Jack avoided or just simply didn't know how to respond.

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head, "I don't know. At first it was to see the workshop and you threw me out, you saw me, gave me a gift." Jack chuckled as he gestured to the blue hoodie he now wore. His long leather cape that he woke up in was in tatters and was unable to be fixed.

"You and Joy are the only friends I have…" he whispers sadly, his eyes dropping to his hands.

Phil looked down at the boy in fondness, how could anyone not love this selfless boy? He knew that other spirits put in complaints to North because of his element and mischief, but how could they not see his boyish heart? Of course he was older than he looked, Phil could sense that he also knew the boy was older than he could remember but the constant joy and mischief was to mask unknown pain and loneliness.

_"You know Jack; you always welcome to visit. Joy loves seeing you, makes her happy. Come often, we can teach you more yetish." _Phil tells him honestly, it truly did make his mate happy and when his mate was happy so was he.

Jack looked up at the yeti with a blinding smile, he knew he was always welcome but he knew the other yetis didn't like him as much as Phil did nor did they like the fact he was friends with him; that he knew how to understand them too. "Thanks Phil. So tell me, what did I do wrong this time?"

Phil chuckled and began to explain what the winter spirit did wrong; pointing out what he could have done instead which would have gotten him into the first hall. Jack listened with a smile, savouring the advice of someone he considered a friend and mentor before he had to leave again.

After all he still had other places to bring snowballs and fun times across the world.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! I know, it's been like a week or more? I've been stuck! STUCK! I'm going to do sandy next!**

**E**


	16. Man of Sand

**A/N: Here is Sandy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Man of Sand**

**3****rd**** POV**

_Laughter filled the darkness as screams began to rise in volume bringing scents of burning fur and wood. Fear clutched Jacks heart as he blindly whipped around in random directions to see where the noise and scents came from. _

_"FROST!" a voice screams in the darkness like a taunting battle cry. _

_Jack whipped around to see colours blurred together, two figures stood there amongst the flames. One a black blur, the other white; a ying-yang of good and evil. He knew he should recognise the scream but he could not grasp the memory, was it a memory? _

_Another cry pierced the air this time from his own throat as he watched the two blurs charge at each other before jumping and twisting in the air before slamming into each other. He watched frozen in horror as the white slowly turned red and then black, the aqua of his eyes burning in the darkness. Jack could see – even in the blur – the smile that grew on the white man's face; his teeth gleaming before a laugh filled the silence. The blue eyes locked on Jacks as another laugh echoed the darkness. _

_"Find Evergreen, Evergreen… Evergreen…" the man whispered before the darkness exploded with gold. _

Jack jerked awake with a cry of alarm, his hands flailing beside him before his staff whacked something. His eyes went to the small gold man of sand in horror as he realised he had hit someone and not thing.

"I am so sorry! I-I… Can-can you see me?" Jack asked almost wary as he saw the small sandman stare at him mouth agape. "Man of sand are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you, you startled me from a nightmare…" he trailed off.

The man smiled before images popped above his head gesturing to himself, a picture of sand before man. Jack narrowed his eyes at the images in concentration trying to decipher the images.

Sandy watched the boy with a smile, there was something about him that drew Sandy to the boy. It wasn't just the nightmare that the child spirit was having but a sense of age only one other besides Manny, Seraphina, Bunny, Ombric and Old Man Winter drew around him.

"Sandman? You're the sandman?" Jack asked in awe as the words began to whisper in his head at the images. Sandy nodded with a wide smile yet slightly stunned, it took many spirits to understand him and his images yet it took this boy before him minutes.

"I am sorry for hitting you, my name is Jack; Jack Frost." The winter child stated while sticking his hand out for Sandman to shake.

Sandy took the hand and shook it before glancing towards the sky; as much as he wanted to stay and talk to the boy he had work to do.

"You have to go, I understand. I hope we can talk again Man of Sand." Jack stated with a knowing gleam in his eyes. He knew of the stories about Sandman and he of all people should know that work waits for no one; it was a never ending cycle.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically before waving goodbye and disappearing into the sky on a cloud of sand.

**~XxX~**

Jack let out a laugh as he twirled and flipped in the air, the breeze caressing him as it carried him towards home. Gold tendrils of sand swirled around him as he flew closer to the destination of the town Sandy was currently delivering sweet dreams too.

"Man of Sand!" Jack greeted his sand friend with a cheerful laugh. It had been eighty years since he and Sandy became friends, it was also very rare that he got to see Sandy due to their nature. Sandy travelled to hot parts of the world while Jack needed cold to feel healthy.

Sandy hearing his nickname that Jack had given him turned and waved hello. The friendship of the Frost child was surprising and welcome, from what he has heard in the spirit hotline so to speak was that Jack preferred to be left alone, or just avoided everyone in general.

Sandy didn't understand that at all, he knew the winter spirit was lonely; he craved companionship and yet according to the other spirits he preferred to be left alone. Though he knew the other elementals greatly admired Jack since he risked his life to save Daffodil the spirit of Spring. In fact, it was Summer Heat the spirit of Summer who spoke fondly of the boy, in a way a big brother would about their little brother.

"How have you been Sandy? Anything new to report?" Jack asked as he waited patiently for Sandy to clear his head of thoughts. Sandy shook his head and shrugged before flicking out more tendrils of sand to children.

"I have a question… Is it tiring?" Jack asked after Sandy gave him his full attention. Sandy frowned before forming a large question mark above his head, not understanding the question.

Jack shrugged while sitting cross-legged on the cloud of sand. "I just noticed that you only send out dreams to the children who need them the most. Like the little girl down there who was having a nightmare, does it get tiring fighting off the nightmare or exhausting to constantly worry about if you are doing good or not? It must be hard to see the children in bad homes wake from good dreams to reality to know what they dreamt aren't real. I'm just curious and worried about you that is all, it must be tiring and..." Jack trailed off as he saw Sandy's wide eyes, he had known Jack for over 80 years now and he understood what most have yet to come to realise.

Yes he may be the guardian of dreams but his job was probably the hardest. Only Ombric and Manny knew the toll it took on him to do what he did, no, Jack knew now and he was truly worried about Sandman.

Sandy nodded before sighing and letting his shoulders droop in exhaustion. Sand images floating over his head as he told Jack his story, his pain of watching the children wake into real nightmares and some passing away in their sleep because they truly didn't wish to wake up from his sweet dreams. He had lost count of the death that happened because of his sand.

"I understand." Jack whispered as he hesitantly pulled Sandy in his arms for a hug. "I'm the spirit of winter; my element is death and life. People and things die in my season as I prepare the world for spring to bring life; a necessary evil I must do, I just wish people didn't die." He explained before pulling back and smiling.

The shock and awe that filled Sandy at the confession… He didn't know what to make of it in fact, this child before him knew the consequences of shouldering the guilt of death from the necessary evil as he so put it. _I'm sorry _formed over his head causing the frost child to laugh.

"It's okay Sandy, but just because your sands too take life they still spread awe, hope and wonder with them. Without you there would only be darkness, fear… you chase them away and bring comfort. Don't forget that." Jack whispered before standing and brushing off the sand.

_Thank you… _Sandy signed as he felt his joy come forth once more for what he does.

Jack laughed and shrugged, "No need to thank me Man of Sand, that's what friends are for. I'll see you later, snow days to bring!" With that Jack leapt off the cloud into the waiting currents of the wind with a laugh.

Sandy couldn't help but smile and feel grateful for having a friend in Jack. His eyes shot up to the moon and he smiled. _You chose a good boy Tsar Lunar, but I feel there is something you are not telling the rest of us old friend… how could one so young be so wise and know the pain of many years of war and death?_

* * *

**A/N: So here is sandy! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**OH does anyone else notice in the movies the flower that grows when Bunnymund closes his rabbit hole is an Aster? **

**E**


	17. Winter of 68' Part 1

**A/N: Right so here is some Angst. It will be shorter than the other chapters too.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Winter of 68'**

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack laughed as he spread the snow around the towns below. It was Easter Sunday and soon the children would be coming out to hunt for the eggs the Easter Bunny had hidden for them, Jack thought the eggs would look pretty against the sparkling white snow. Though Jack would never admit it out loud but he wanted to impress the Easter Bunny; he couldn't understand why it was necessary but he just needed to be close to the rabbit; it was something he couldn't understand.

Sometimes he saw flashes of images in his dreams, ones he couldn't explain or clearly see… or remember the details when he woke up. Though mainly it was sounds and scents that triggered the small flashes of images. Like the scent of freshly turned dirt and the beginnings of spring made him remember turned fields amongst the snow and into the spring. The scent of campfires brought laughter in the wind as it softly crackled.

It was these things that he didn't understand for he was born from water and ice. He was born an elemental and these were places he didn't remember being or seeing in his long life.

A wail pierced the silence, one that had jack instantly flying through the forest below him to the source of the noise. Horror filled him as he saw a little boy in the river being dragged away by its currents.

"HELP! MOMMY!" The boy wailed and Jack quickly flew over him. "HELP ME!" the boy wailed again as he held his hands above him, Jack in his shock dropped close to the water's surface; the boys panicked grey eyes following him.

Without thinking Jack hooked his staff around the boy and jerked. The motion sent them barrelling through the air and landing in a snow bank off to the side. The boy still cried as he clutched his arm to his chest, blood staining the snow as it flowed from hidden wounds.

"Shh shh it's-it's okay, my name is Jack." Jack whispered, his hands hovering over the boy. Rage at what he was flowing through him and being unable to help the boy.

"M-My name Jack too," The boy sobbed as he wiped his face, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"How did you get in the river Jack?" Jack asked the small boy softly, sitting in the snow as his eyes trailed over the boy looking for the source of the blood.

Little Jack sniffled softly, "I wasn't 'sposed to be out… But I saw a bunny and chased it, it was the Easter bunny! I got lost an-and fel-l-ll in r-r-river." He cried with clattered teeth. "I cold Jack." The boy sobbed, holding his arms out for a hug.

"I-I-I can't give you a hug… I'll make it worse…" Jack trailed off, his voice full of sadness. The boy whimpered before curling into himself, looking up at Jack with hooded eyes.

"T-Tell me a story?" The boy asked softly before yawning. Jack nodded before launching into a story he had heard long ago, stopping half way as he realised the boy had gone to sleep… no, the boy was pale blue; his lips a deep purple as a puddle of red splattered the snow under his body.

A scream of agony escaped his lips as he shot forward and cradled the body in his arms, tears falling as he clutched the child closely. Guilt, hate and grief filled his system as he let out loud cries into the night sky. The snow falling harder and harder in his grief almost blanketing them, after what seemed like hours did Jack stop and began to walk towards civilisation. He placed the boy down gently in a yard of a home that backed onto the forest before storming through to his pond. A cry of rage and grief slipping from his chest as he wildly spun his staff sending out bolts of frost before collapsing in a heap by the side of his lake.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no :(**

**E**


	18. The Blizzard of 68'

**A/N: And in comes our favourite Pooka, this is the second Arc. It will be shorter than the other chapters too.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Blizzard of 68' **

**3****rd**** POV**

Bunnymund raced through his tunnels with his googies trailing behind him. He was half way done in hiding his googies for the little ankle biters when he sensed something wrong with the town he had just left mere hours before, with a grunt he quickly turned around popped out of his tunnel and shivered. His eyes scanned the town in horror as he saw the piles of snow on the ground; on everything.

The wind swirled violently through and around everything bringing a chill and more snow!

Anger built up within him quickly as he recognised that blasted winter spirits job. Doesn't that blighter know its Easter, _his _holiday; his holiday that was now ruined for this town. It was bad enough that he was born on the night he lost… he lost… _No! Don't think about it… _Aster scolded himself before marching towards the well-known place that the frost child rested.

There was no ignoring the spirit now, no, Aster was pissed. His holiday was ruined all because of this blasted blizzard! Aster grunted as he hopped his way towards the destination, cursing as his paws began to go numb with the cold and he didn't want to open a tunnel just to bring snow in and then be covered in the bloody stuff.

"OI! FROSTBITE! What in bloody blue blazers do ya think you're doing ya drongo?" Aster yelled as he saw the winter spirit sitting by the lake as if nothing was wrong. He couldn't see the drongo's face because of the hood of the hoodie covering the most of it along with tuffs of white hair.

Jack jumped at the voice, his body twisting to come face to face with an angry bunny. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the large rabbit, _this _was the Easter bunny?

"W-What?" Jack stuttered out causing the rabbit to glower and lean forward threateningly with his paws clenched in fists.

Aster took a deep breath before gesturing to the snow around them, "you blind? Because if you can't notice this blizzard then you must be! Ya bloody drongo, you ruined Easter! This is my holiday, my holiday that you ruined! It's the beginning of spring there shouldn't be snow!" Aster hissed furious as he panted through his rage.

Jack took a look around in horror as he realised his mistake. As quickly as possible he drew in his emotions before beginning to stop the blizzard but it didn't matter that the snow now didn't fall; the damage was done.

_RUN! FIGHT! Screams filled the air, burning flesh and fur as he stared up at a giant white and grey Rabbit with deep blue eyes… _

_Agony… Fire and smoke plumed the air… melting snow and scorched earth, many rabbits dead… kits dead…_

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" Jack mumbled out his apology, shaking his head clear of the fear and images.

"Sorry!? SORRY!? You ruined my holiday! Yer a bloody nuisance, no wonder no one believes in ya!" the Pooka yelled furious, getting some small satisfaction as he saw the boy recoil but it hurt him more for some reason that he did inflict pain on the drongo.

Jack recoiled at the words, the agony threatening to spill over once more, he had just lost his first believer due to the snow, his snow… and… maybe… maybe the rabbit is right.

"I didn't mean it! I only wanted to see the eggs on the snow! I thought it would…"

"NO! You will NEVER make it snow on Easter again do you hear me? If I even see one flurry in the damn air from now on, on my holiday I will hunt you down and trust me mate; you don't want to mess with the Easter bunny. Do I make myself clear Frostbite?" Aster hissed at the spirit before him.

"Y-Yes…" Jack whispered dejectedly. Hope cracked and dwindled inside of him as he saw the hate and rage in the Bunny's eyes. Aster nodded before tapping his foot on the ground and dropping into one of his tunnels, because of the bloody idiot he was behind schedule.

Jack kneeled down as the Easter bunny left, his eyes trained on the one small Aster flower that popped up and began to dwindle in the frost. Squinting his eyes Jack cupped the flower and letting the frost freeze it over before plucking it from the ground before moving to the small hidden cave that was connected to the lake.

With a sigh he knelt down in the small closed off pool and placed the flower in it before freezing it over, a small reminder to avoid the Easter bunny at all costs… His heart thumped loudly in his chest once before the sadness began to overwhelm him. He had destroyed Easter… the Easter bunny – someone he so desperately wanted to befriend – hated him… Why did that fact hurt him so and why did the rabbit cause the strange flashes?

* * *

**A/N: right here you go, I might do a little drabble of Aster after Easter and about his mark… BTW search my penname on Facebook for the images for the story.**

**E**


	19. Explanations

**A/N: So this may be a short filler chapter, after that unless someone wants a request it will be the movieverse! **

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Explanations **

**3****rd**** POV**

Bunnymund tiredly made his way back to the warren, Easter was over and thankfully besides the bloody blizzard there was no more mishaps for this year, not even a flurry or chill in the towns that still forecasted winter still.

When the opening of his burrow in the warren came into view relief filled the Pooka at finally being able to rest, his shoulder slumped as he pushed open the wooden door to his little home and slipped off his holster from his shoulder, the strap brushing against his chest.

He was exhausted, because of the frostbite he had to work overtime to get things ready in time. The last few towns on the map were close calls of not being able to deliver and hide his googies. Just as his eyes began to droop his ear perked up at the sound of his magic wards shifting in warning, someone or thing is in his warren.

His body shot up, hands grasping his 'rangs automatically as he slowly and attentively walked back out into the open.

"Blimey! You bloody drongo's, I could have seriously hurt you!" Aster yelled exasperated as he saw his fellow guardians in the middle of a field in his warren.

Scrubbing his face with his paw he gestured for them to follow him back inside his den, "what are ya here for anyway? I was 'bout to go into my two week long hibernation." He asked as he plopped tiredly down in the chair, the other guardians taking their own seats at the rarely used table.

"We were worried Bunny, we got a message from the spirit of Spring that you were acting odd." Tooth states calmly as she fluttered her wings in worry.

Aster frowned and glared at the wood table top, even now the bloody nuisance was ruining his day. All he wanted to do was sleep and because the idiot caused him a delay he had to play host to three worried guardians.

"I had a run in delay with the winter spirit. The bloody galah ruined my holiday in Burgees; put me on a delay as we had it out." Aster grunted, his eyes still glaring at the table top.

Sandy was suddenly in the Pooka's face, sand flashing angrily over his head as he glared fiercely at the rabbit. The three guardians were shocked; it was very rare to see Sandy so pissed off before.

"Whoa mate; slow down!" Aster gestured nervously as he leant away from the sandman.

Sandy huffed before forming the sands again, _what did you do to Jack? You better not have hurt me or I will make sure you never have a restful sleep again! _Was the translation Bunny heard.

"I didn't touch Frostbite if that's what you're thinking; I just had a few choice words for the nuisance." Aster rushed out, though he knew he shouldn't have called the boy a nuisance as he saw Sandy's rage double. Suddenly he felt his tired body being slammed into the wall as a giant sand fist knocked him back. Sandy rushed forward, sand images floating quick over his head but the Pooka got it.

_Jack is my friend, he has suffered a great deal in his isolation… did you even let him explain? I bet you just yelled at him every time he tried to explain and apologise!_

Shame filled the Pooka as he realised that Sandy was right. He didn't let the bloody show pony speak or explain but just because this was pointed out, the Pooka was still pissed off at the winter spirit.

"Bunny, what's that? New marking?" North asks as he saw the blue marking.

Aster froze, his eyes shooting down in horror as he saw the blue mark on his chest, it was darker if only a shade but still noticeable. Confusion swept through him, no that can't be right; his mate was… was dead, how could the mark darken.

"It's, it's the mark of a mate… It's a Pooka thing, when a mate is near or ready your mark grows in. Only when both halves of tha soul are ready does the mark fully finish, it grows in the markings of the tribe they're in and colours. My Dam and Pa had our flower markings, their names or symbol that represent them form their name. I remember my brother's mark was golden against his black fur, a tulip in the centre. His mate was from the summer tribes…" Aster trailed off, the others looked on in worry as they saw the bravest and toughest of their group seem to break.

"What about yours?" Tooth asks hesitantly.

Asters shoulders tensed as he ran his paw over his mark, "Mine stopped growin' in, ma mate… ma other half… died… When a mate dies the mark doesn't grow or change… All I know is that they 'ad blue in their fur, a rare colour for a Pooka… Only a select few had blue in their fur… I lost… I felt it… I felt them dying." Aster stopped as his chest tightened, his paw moving his fur to cover the mark as the memory of being suffocated in ice resurfaced in his mind.

"We are sorry Bunny… We will leave you to rest, right guys?" Tooth levelled North and Sandy with a look that dared them to disagree. Sandy nodded, though he was upset at Aster he was anxious to find his friend; for Jack to create a blizzard this close to spring something must have happened.

"Da, we are soory. Come to pole when awake!" North stated quickly before standing and exiting the house, his hands riffling through his jacket for a snow globe.

Bunnymund watched the guardians leave before closing the door and walking deeper into his burrow where his nest was. Today started out fine, how did it come to this anger filled grief twisting pain filled night? Moving silently, Aster pulled out the small mirror and moved his fur out of the way to see his mark. It was indeed a shade darker and blue; his mate would have been beautiful… With one last sigh Aster placed the mirror back in the draw and moved to his nest, curling in on himself as he tried to imagine what his mate would have looked like…

As the darkness began to take him and the sleep begin to fog his mind he remembered something strange about when he stood in front of the winter spirit. When the galah's face twisted in agony, his body had flickered slightly… Aster could have sworn that for a brief second, a blink of an eye… A Pooka of pure snow stood in the place of the Winter Sprit. _No, it couldn' be… Jus ma eyes playin' tricks…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, does this make sense? Did the chapter make sense? **

**What did you all think? Also… some of you may be looking at how I write bunnymund's accent… I am an aussie and to tell the truth half the fics out there they stuff up the accent… We don't as Ah instead of I well 'I' doesn't sound like Ah… So just sayin. **

**Drongo – Idiot.  
Galah – foolish person**


	20. A New Guardian

**A/N: Beginnings of the movieverse! I will try to make it the same yet different, so be patient; but the chapters may be longer because of it…**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – A New Guardian **

**3****rd**** POV**

North stood looking at the globe in confusion as he saw what seemed to be black sand seemed to swirl violently around the globe. Papers and other loose objects floated around it by the sands sheer force pull before it seemed to seep back to the originating spot and exploded.

Yeti's jumped in fright as they felt the grainy texture sweet across their feet striking fear into them at the action.

North spun quickly, his eyes following the traveling mass as a chilling laughter he hadn't heard for a long time echoes the globe room. A sand Pitch swirled around the globe before disappearing, North exclaimed his shock quickly before slamming his hand down on the northern light beacon; calling for the other guardians.

If Pitch was back then it seemed the Nightmare King has finally regained his strength to some degree, it was something they – the guardians – were waiting for but they didn't expect him back so soon.

"Prepare for company!" North ordered someone as he watched the lights spread out.

The other guardians seeing the lights paused what they were doing before making their way to the North Pole. Tooth stopping mid-sentence of her cooing over new teeth in concern as she quickly flew to the pole, several of her fairies following.

Sandy quickly threw a blanket of sand over the town he was in before transforming his cloud into his plane, he hoped that it was something important otherwise their resident Pooka guardian was not going to be happy being pulled away from his work so close to Easter.

Bunnymund cursed the Russian as he ran through his tunnels to the North Pole, there were only so many days left till Easter and he was nowhere near finished. As the earth began to cool Aster opened up a hole and jumped into the freezing cold snow and bitter wind before bounding towards the warmth of the workshop.

"This better be good mate!" Aster grunts as he walks to the fire place.

Sandy nodded as he flashed symbols above his head reminding North that Easter was in three days.

"I know, I know… but I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't serious!" North states as he walked towards the fireplace to join Bunny.

Tooth quieted instantly from ordering her fairies on what way they should go to collect teeth, the constant information in her head buzzing but didn't block the noise and concern of North's deep voice.

"The boogieman waz here… at the pole!" North whispers and finishes with a booming worried voice as he pointed to the floor.

The guardians froze in horror and disbelief as the words sunk in. Tooth fluttered closer to north, her eyes scanning the room nervously. "Pitch? Pitch Black… here?" She asks, her eyes shooting to Sandy.

"Da, there waz black sand covering the globe!" he tells them gesturing to the globe, his eyes wide.

Aster, hearing the words felt his annoyance at the Cossack creep up on him as he moved to stand next to the Russian while pulling out the egg he had started and brush from the pouch on his bandolier. "Wha'-What'ya mean black sand?" he asked, painting swirls onto the egg in his hand.

"Da, and then a shadow…" Aster's annoyance turned into anger at the words, he called them-_him _here for a shadow?

"Hold on, I thought you said ya saw Pitch." Aster asked twirling the paintbrush in exasperation.

North fidgeted as he saw the annoyance flaring behind the green eyes of his friend, "Ah… Not ezactly…" He said hesitantly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What! Not exactly! Can you believe this guy?" Aster asked looking down at Sandy while gesturing to North. Sandy formed a question mark and shrugged. Aster grunted before looking back at the Russian.

"Look, he'z up to something very bad…" he starts looking at them all, the flutter of the fairies wings in his ear as he bent over and tapped his stomach. "I feel it… in my belly!"

Aster blinked as he watched the movement before looking up in disbelief. "Hang on, are you sain' you summoned me there days before Easter because of yer belly?" Aster asked outraged and in disbelief as he moved around North in a semicircle. "Mate if I did this to you three days before…" he started angrily as he pointed the end of the paintbrush at Norths face.

North chuckled and patted his friends shoulder with a chuckle. "Bunny, Eazter iz not Christmas." He chuckled, snatching the egg from the Pooka's paws while walking back towards the globe.

Sandy watched his two friends argue over their holidays, once again starting the beginnings of whose holiday was better. The sound of a jingle pulled Sandy away from the debate as he saw the elf trying to drink from the eggnog he had in his hand, angrily jerking it away from the elf; making it fall off onto the floor.

At the illuminate glow of Manny peeking through the open skylight Sandy began to gesture wildly at it trying to alert the other guardians. His frustration and desire to talk once more grew as North and Bunny continued to argue while Tooth zipped around the room to little fairies as she rattled off teeth and places. As he continued to make sand pictures his final straw was when Aster walked through the arrow he just made not even seeing it. With a huff and steam coming from his ears Sandy stomped his way to the Elf that was drinking from his dropped cup and grasped the hat and shaking wildly.

The other guardians paused and looked down at Sandy confused as he stomped his foot, made a sand moon and gestured to the skylight. North looked in the direction and laughed as he saw Manny in the sky.

"Sandy! Why didn't you just say something?" North asked with a chuckle over his shoulder. Sandy huffed out more sand steam at the question; he honestly thought they all forgot that he couldn't make a sound at all.

"It'z been a long time old friend! What iz big news?" North asked to the moon, a beam of light shone down over the guardian symbol on the floor and brightened. The others turned with a bated breath as they waited for Manny to speak to them. Their eyes widening as a silhouette of Pitch spun, causing the other guardians to gasp.

"Crickey! It is Pitch," Bunny gasped out as he looked at the Russian who just gave him a knowing look and patted his belly before looking up at the first guardian in guidance.

"Manny what must we do?" He asked just as the beam of light grew bright and the seal begin to open, the crystal rising from its hidden place. The others watched on with various emotions at the meaning of what Manny was doing.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Tooth asked excitedly.

North spoke with awe as he gestured to the glowing stone, "He'z choosing new guardian!"

"What! Why?" Bunny asked outraged and shocked, they had defeated Pitch before what makes Manny think they needed help now.

North looked at the Pooka, "must be big deal. Manny must think we need help." He replies as their eyes lock onto the soft light.

"Since when do _we _need help?" Aster asked at the gall of it.

Tooth clapped as she fluttered her wings quicker in her excitement. "I wonder who's it going to be?"

Sandy looked at his oldest friend with a knowing look, a feeling was telling him that an answer he asked and wondered long ago was about to be answered. If he was indeed correct he knew that things wouldn't end up well. Jack avoided Aster like the plague, he was wary of Tooth and Sandy knew that he was slightly terrified of the Russian.

Bunny curled down chanting his plea while glancing at the stone. "Please not the groundhog! Please not the groundhog!" he begged, he and the blasted egotistic galah never saw eye to eye.

North bounced a little, restraining himself from clapping in joy as an image began to form. Shock filled him as he saw the familiar hooded figure in the moonlight. "Jack Frost." He hummed while looking at the others, rolling his eyes slightly as the baby teeth began to swoon and faint.

Aster jerked in horror as he saw the image. "I take it back, the groundhogs fine!"

All eyes shot to Tooth, her eyes glassy as she stared dreamily at the image. She had heard rumours from her fairies and other spirits that his teeth were like freshly fallen snow. At the sensation of eyes staring at her Tooth jerked from her position and looked around embarrassed. "Well as long – as long as he, uh, helps protect the children right?" she asked in a squeak still embarrassed.

Aster jerked forward as anger swept through him, "Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts!" He exclaims, jumping forward again as he pointed at the others. "Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardian," North hummed thoughtful as he gestured to the boy's image. Aster just gaped at the Cossack incredulously at what he had just heard.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian!" He finished off in a huff before storming back towards the fire and sat on the chair.

Sandy was pleased as he stared up at the image excitedly, he would get to see his friend more often now; sharing adventures and helping the children together. As Aster's words broke through his happy bubble, Sandy's eyes narrowed at the Pooka. He thought after the last time Aster insulted Jack he wouldn't do it any more, at least not around Sandy's hearing range.

"You don't know that Bunny, he could be a great guardian if you gave him a chance." Tooth stated softly as she fluttered to Aster's side, trying to calm the Pooka.

At her words he couldn't help but snort and continue the calming action of painting his googie. But she had a point, no matter his slight dislike of the winter spirit he knew Tooth was right and he shouldn't judge him that much… yet.

"So how are we gonna' get Frostbite here?" He asked resigned, knowing he was going to be the one to fetch the boy as he saw Sandy shake his head no at the task.

North hummed before shouting his idea in Russian before sitting down and filling in the others of his plan. It was fool proof!

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! What did you think?**

**E**


	21. Beware of the Giant Red Sacks

**A/N: And here is the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Beware of the Giant Red Sacks**

**3****rd**** POV**

Pitch laughed as he travelled through the dark, his hands petting his nightmares as he went. Oh, the fear of the old Santa at seeing him again was delicious but it only left him wanting more; an appetizer of sorts.

He had big plans; ones that he was sure were fool proof now that he had the control over the wishing stars dream sand. Oh, how long he practised and began to collect and corrupt the sand; it took centuries for him to master it.

"Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!" Pitch laughed out as he rose from the shadows into a child's room. He smirked as he stepped into the light and sneered down at the golden sand of the dream, it was disgusting how sweet it was but it made the fear all the more better when he corrupted it.

"Oh precious child, you are so full of hope and wonder… There is only one thing missing though…" He chuckled as he raises his hand to the sand and nudged the dream. "A touch of fear."

The child whimpered as the nightmare formed, Pitch basked in it as he laughed. "Oh, that never gets old."

He curled the sand lovingly around his hand and into the air as it transformed into a mare. "Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right. Yesss. What a pretty little nightmare." He cooed darkly as the horse galloped around its master and nuzzling his neck.

"Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over." He ordered the nightmare, smirking wide as he watches it gallop and grow out the window. He laughed once more and basked in the fear before merging into the shadows and reappearing into the streets, the moons beams shining down on the town as he watched his nightmares gallop across the sky still in the safety of the dark.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come." He laughed as the moon brightened, causing his yellow eyes to glow in the dark. "My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?"

**~XxX~**

Jack scowled slightly as he looked into the window. He was slightly bitter from the day's events, he was playing with the children, and he hoped that after the epic snowslide would work. He – Jamie – did enjoy himself but his fun was forgotten over the Tooth Fairy. Even now as he peeked through the window of the boy's home, all he and his sister were excited about was staying up late to see the tooth fairy. Though he knew that wouldn't be, he never met the so called Guardian but he has met many of her little fairies over the years.

With a sigh he pushed himself up and onto the roof, his hood covering his eyes as he rests his staff over one shoulder. With a sigh he looks up at the moon, he hoped for answers, he hoped for once the moon would talk to him.

"I-I-If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, c-c-ca-can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, an-and no one ever sees me." He asked attentively, leaning all his weight on his staff as he waited.

Frustration, that and the crack in his hope grew as there was still no reply. "You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why." He snaps at the moon before turning away sadly. The moon only spoke to him once and that was to tell him his name, a name he knew deep down that was correct in some way but there was something missing.

Why had the moon brought him here? What was his purpose than being the Sheppard of winter? The bringer of death and chance of life? Long ago he had told Man of Sand that he was okay with what he did, but now… now not so much. He was still alone, so very alone with minimal friends that he saw rarely.

With a deep sigh Jack jumped onto the nearest power line, a soft amused smile on his face as he watched frost form and stretch out in beautiful patterns with each step he took. This was what he enjoyed about his power, the beautiful patterns and swirls that stretched across anything like art.

A laugh escaped his lips as gold sand swirled around him; Jack couldn't help but smile towards the sky to watch his friend work. "Right on time, Man of Sand." He chuckled as his eyes scanned the sky for the familiar cloud, only this time there was no cloud.

_Huh, Sandy must be busy somewhere else. _Jack thought before shrugging and chasing after the stream of sand that zipped past him, laughing as he ran his hand through it and watching as Rabbits and Dolphins formed and danced around him.

With a soft smile he continued back along his path of the power line watching as the sand finished doing its job. Even now only the sand went to certain houses and it brought forth questions that he still had yet to ask. Like how can he tell even far away what house to send the sand to?

A rush of air and black caused Jack to stumble slightly, fear racing through him before he took after what he saw. His eyes scanned the street and houses from the tree, his staff swinging from side to side. He was prepared to fight and protect the children if need be.

"Woah!" Jack huffed as the blur shot past him once again nearly knocking him off the branch. Narrowing his eyes he leapt after it, the wind pushing at his back. He let out a slight huff of laughter as the cars he jumped on blared their alarms. He found himself at the main town, his hand yanking the hoodie over his head quickly as the figure knocked over a trashcan.

Aster waited and watched in the shadows as Frostbite dropped into the ally, his paw twirling the boomerang ready to use it if need be; well before the show pony decided to freeze him. He knew that he was the one to come get the bugger.

"Hello, mate." Aster greeted as Jack turned his back onto him, smirking as the galah spun gasping in fright; his body tensed waiting for the burst of frost that never came. "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" he huffed out while stepping into the light.

Jack relaxed slightly, leaning on his staff as he looked at the giant rabbit in bewilderment. "Bunny? You're not still mad about that are'yah?" he asks chuckling.

Aster narrows his eyes. "Yes." He grunted bitterly before smirking. "But this is about something else..." he trailed off, his eyes looking at the Yeti's in waiting. "Fellas..."

Jack frowned slightly before suddenly he was yanked off the ground by a large hand. "Hey! Put me down! What the..." he yelled out before being shoved into a sack. He struggled though it was to no use, he could feel the magic that the bag held and he knew there was no way of escaping but that didn't mean he stopped trying.

Phil winced slightly as Joe his second lifted the boy up ready to throw him through the portal. He knew, oh, he knew that Joy was going to give him a talking to when she found out about this. He lifted his eyes to the sky and silently prayed that Jack would forgive him for this.

Aster watched smirking before shaking his head when the Yeti obviously asked if he was going to go through the portal himself. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." He told them before thumping the ground twice and jumping down.

Joe shrugged before throwing the bag through the portal. Phil winced once again as he heard the thump and followed quickly just as Jack decided to crawl out of it, his hand white around his staff.

Jack grunted again, standing and pushing off the frost he created in his panic as he glared at the two yeti. By the look on Phil's face he knew he was in trouble and that made him smirk before it turned back into a scowl as the other yeti lifted the red bag up. At least now Jack knew to beware of the giant red sack.

* * *

**A/N: Bahahaha here is another chapter, I decided the next chapter will be the whole other guardians and explanations and what not. **

**Hope you enjoyed the ch!**

**E **


	22. Guardians… What?

**A/N: and here is the talk with the Guardians.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Guardians… What?**

**3****rd**** POV**

Sandy and the others watch the sack fly through the portal landing hard on the ground. Sandy huffed at the two Yeti's and glared at North. He still hated this part of the plan but had to accept it because he wanted nothing to do with it in the first place.

"He's here, quiet." North told tooth as he moved forward a little. Tooth stops instructing her fairies instantly and smiled widely as Jack turned around.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" North greeted the boy with arms wide in welcome.

Jack stared at the guardians in disbelief, well besides Sandy that is. He knew his dreamer friend was a guardian of childhood. Though he still didn't know why he was here, did he do something wrong? Or was this an intervention because Jack knew he was on the naughty list; but it couldn't be that because besides the rabbit the others were smiling.

"Wow…" he trailed off still in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me." He grumbled slightly.

North clapped his hands as the Yeti's stood behind Jack, "I hope the yetis treated you well?"

Jack looked at the man in disbelief and agitation. Sandy knew his friend was truly displeased as the room temperature dropped ever so slightly and his hand clenched while he moved to pick up his staff. Sandy couldn't help but feel the same annoyance at North, you couldn't just throw people in bags.

"Oh, yeah. I just love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack snapped back sarcastically, though by the pleased look on Santa's face he knew his sarcasm wasn't detected.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously." North stated proud as he gestured to Bunny. Jack just smirked as the rabbit a hummed his acknowledgment from the pole he was leaning on.

Jack just snorted, "Obviously."

"And the Tooth Fair…" North was cut off as Tooth took the opportunity and fluttered forward excitedly, her fairies in tow.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you and your teeth." She coos excitedly, her hands twitching to touch and peek at them.

Jack blinked and leant back so he could see more that amethyst eyes and green-blue feathers. "My, my what?" he asked confused and slightly wary, he knew what the baby teeth were like so what was the queen like when it came to his teeth? He knew for sure that he was about to find out.

Tooth flutters closer, her hands on his face and eyes locked onto his mouth. "Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" she gasped as she opened his mouth. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." She stated in a coo to her fairies that were swooning and chattering back in their awe.

When Jack winced and flinched away as the fairies begin to scream around him and wanted to touch his teeth did Tooth finally settle. "Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform." She tutted seriously before fluttering back to North's side.

North just shrugged and gestured to Sandy. "And Sandman."

Sandy smiled and waved to his friend excitedly, now that caught his attention. Sure Sandy was excited to see him but this time it was more enthusiastic, the questions of why he was here surfaced once more.

"Whoa, hold up! Man of Sand you want to tell me why I am here?" He asked before kneeling down to Sandy. North raised his brows at the nickname and looking at Aster who just shrugged.

Sandy smiled and nodded quickly before flashing signs above his head. Jack squinted before gesturing Sandy to stop. "Whoa, bit too fast for me Sandy but thanks." Jack chuckled as he stood; Sandy shrugged and watched as his friend twirled his staff and freezing the elf that walked towards him with cookies.

"I must've done something really bad to get you four together." He chuckled before turning back around and pulling his hood down, a smirk on his face. The others who hadn't seen his face before held back their gasps of shock, even Aster. He was just a boy, barely out of his childhood and early teens.

"Am I on the naughty list?" he asked chuckling before turning back and looking towards the giant globe as Santa laughed.

"HA, on naughty list?" North began with a laugh before sobering up. "You hold record. But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." He stated while brushing his hand across the naughty tattoo on his forearm.

Jack whirled around suspicious, "how come?"

Aster laughed sarcastically, "ha good question."

"How come?" North starts holding back excitement. "I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" He cheered while two yeti light torches.

Jack stumbled back, his eyes roaming the room as elves marched out playing music; the noise making his ears ring painfully. Confetti began to drop in the room as he watched the yeti twirl the fire closer and closer to him; the elves surrounding him.

A kick to his foot caused him to look down to see an elf pointing angrily to his bare feet and then to a pair of shoes. _Shoes they want him to wear shoes? No, no way._ Jack screamed in his head angrily, his eyes flashing as he saw Phil hand North a book before scurrying away.

Sandy raised himself in the air as he saw Jack's hand clench around the staff, his eyes widening as the snow began to form around them all with the confetti. The others ignored it completely as they looked on in what seemed to be humour or just plain obliviousness at the discomfort of Jack.

Jack let out a silent snarl as he raised his staff and then as hard as he could, slammed the butt on the ground. Frost swirled out from under his feet while the wind swirled and pushed out bitter cold air, then there was silence as everyone stared at him in shock.

Phil peeked out from behind the pole he hid behind as he saw the signs of agitation. He knew the devastation Jack could bring, oh how he didn't feel sorry for what was to come next.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" He asked them sharply, his eyes shooting to all of them.

North let out bellowing laughter, of course the child would want to be a guardian; every spirit wanted to be one. "Of course you do. MUSIC!" he bellowed for everything to start again, missing the sheer glare Sandy sent him.

"No! No music!" He yelled, once again silencing the elves. North looks on with wide eyes as he saw the displeasure the frost child was showing. Tooth and Aster just watched on in disbelief, though Aster was unsure as to why he was a bit disappointed that Jack didn't want to join when mere hours ago he was against it.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah-um...you don't. Want me." He told them, jumping up softly onto a table, his eyes never leaving them.

"You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times." He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the desk and cradling his staff to his chest. "I-I-I'm not. I'm not a Guardian." He sighed resigned. The Guardians had children who believed in them, Jack… Jack has – _had – _one believer a long time ago.

"Yeah! That's exactly what I said!" Aster chuckled nervously and nudged North's arm, his failed attempt to clear the odd thoughts of Jack becoming one of them; being close to him. North shot him a look before shaking his head.

Tooth swoops in and gestures Jack to look at the globe. "Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do. Each of those lights is a child."

Jack hummed as he stared at the globe; still not getting the reason as to why he was here besides the fact he was to be a Guardian. But didn't they know he had no believers?

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North sighed out the oath softly, before glancing sharply at Tooth when Jack grunted and tried to talk. "Tooth...fingers out of mouth." He scolded the Queen with exasperation.

North finally having enough decided to announce the reason why Jack was here. "Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"You mean- You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffed with a laugh, something in his three hundred years he was able to master. He had never met the Nightmare King, only hearing tales of him from human children and parents. Pitch seemed like someone who just took advantage of the dark.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North stated while gesturing to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified! Someone who can help you and someone who has the strength of having believers." Jack hissed bitterly before turning sharply, he was going to say goodbye to Phil and see Joy before leaving.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North rushed out as he saw the Frost child beginning to leave.

Sandy stepped back a little as his friend spun quickly and looked at them, his eyes sharp as ice instead of the swirling blue he was used too. "What?"

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth uttered softly.

"Maybe." Aster added as he shrugged.

Jack stared at the moon in disbelief and shock. "The Man in the Moon… he talks to you?" He asked, turning to look at the Guardians, trying to hold back his pain as he looked back up.

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny." North stated softly, his chest clenching slightly as he began to realize something as he saw Jack's face and emotions.

"But why? why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" He whispered out, before turning away in anger. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some-some hideout thinking of-of new ways to _bribe _kids? N-no, that's not for me." He spitted out in anger before yelling back up at the moon.

"No offense." He told the others, the last thing he wanted to do was be offensive; especially to Man of Sand.

"How- How… How is that not offensive?" Aster asked while walking forward, following the Frostbite as he turned to walk away,

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" He chuckled before hopping forward and down into the three point as he lifted his hind leg to get an itch.

Sandy tensed, his eyes shooting to the now tense frame of Jack. Aster was pushing the wrong buttons; Jack was all about spreading Joy to children. In fact he was the only one of them four who ever spent time playing with them; invisibility or not.

"Uh hmm, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg… but kids like what I do." Jack chuckled in his defence, oh why did he have to fight with the Easter Bunny.

"But none of'em believe in you. Do they? You see you're invisible, mate. It's like you don'even exist." He said calmly, moving to stand mere feet from the winter spirit. The others inhaled sharply, their eyes going to their friend in disbelief.

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth scolded before looking worriedly at Jack.

Jack cringed and held back the sting in his eyes before doing what three hundred years alone had taught him, to be defensive and make a joke to hide the pain. "No, no, the kangaroo's right."

Sandy laughed silently from behind Aster's back, giving Jack the thumbs up. A long time ago Jack had called him that and Sandy told him to make sure he said it to Bunny's face.

Anger swirled around the Pooka as he loomed over Jack, "Th-the what? What'd you call me? I am _not_ a kangaroo, mate." He spluttered out in his shock and anger. Well blimey the little bugger had a back bone after all, not many spirits had the gall to stand up to him let alone not flinch away.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack sarcastically asked gesturing to the Pooka as they leaned closer together.

"I'm a bunny, mate. The Easter Bunny. People. Believe. in me." Silence. No one dared to speak as they stared at the two heaving men before them, one in hurt the other in anger.

Sandy frowned as he noticed something; from his spot on the floor he could see the blue on Bunny's chest another shade darker and curly. Then his eyes shoot to Jack and he couldn't hold back the gaping as he saw that the once pure white hair now had strands of grey making it darker and shimmer in the light… no, that couldn't be… Sandy rubbed his eyes before tapping North's leg and jerking his head towards them to split them up.

As Jack and North left Tooth began to lecture the rabbit, Sandy let her because for now there wasn't much he could say that she wasn't saying. This gave him more time to think on what he saw. Aster long ago said that his mate had died. Words and images from the past fluttered across Sandy's mind.

_Aster screamed as he clawed his chest… The announcing of a new spirit… It's a Pooka thing, when a mate is near or ready your mark grows in… When a mate dies the mark doesn't grow or change… It felt like ice burned through my veins, it was so different to when I lost my tribe and world… the blue markings, the grey hair…_

"Sandy?" The sound of his name being called jerked him from his thoughts. "Are you okay? I know Jack is your friend, are you worried?" Tooth asked once she saw she had his full attention.

Sandy nodded and yet shrugged, flashing symbols over his head slowly for his reply.

"Oh! Jack is stronger than we think but yet Aster hit him where it hurt the most?" Tooth asked as she translated his sand images while sending another glare to the Pooka. She opened her mouth again before fear raced through her; panic began to grow as her head whipped into the direction of her castle.

"The Tooth Palace is under attack, I need to go. Get Jack and North." She rushed out before flying quickly out the window, her fairies need her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so long chapter bet this pleased you all… I also know that it is close to the movie and what not but I hope there were some differences. I skipped out the talk with North because I was always curious as to what happened with the other three... **

**Tell me what you think**

**E**


	23. Pitch Black the Nightmare King

**A/N: Well some of you are getting antsy about the chapters and being much to close to the movie… Unfortunately I still need some lines from the movie but it should be relatively different… **

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Pitch Black the Nightmare King**

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack laughed as they flew through the sky towards the Tooth Palace; he wasn't too sure as to why he was going along to help but who wouldn't turn down a sleigh ride.

"It's just a little trip Roo; you're not going to fall out. Relax." Jack laughed as he saw bunny's claws scrape the wood once more after they hit a bit more turbulence. It didn't help that the wind was pushing them faster wanting to play.

"I'm a Bunny mate, we don't fly. We stay nice and safe on the ground where we can feel the steady earth and the familiar buzz of life that it makes." Aster replied clenching his eyes shut. Jack hummed before looking back at the view, he could understand; when he first woke he was wary of flying. He needed to have both feet on the ground, he couldn't understand why nor now.

"Hey Roo, check out this view!" Jack laughed as the wind took him from the sleigh to the skid. Aster blanched as panic clenched at his chest, his claws gouging the side as he shakily pulled himself to look over.

"Give a bloody rabbit a heart attack. Bloody show pony!" Aster hissed hiding his relief as Jack laughed and jumped back into the sleigh next to a laughing Sandy.

"Cheer up Bunny, you need to panic less and enjoy more." Jack laughed before stopping as they were sucked through a snow globe portal and into the blistering heat.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels. Safer, less molecule bending." Aster moans as the familiar tug and pull sensation of being dragged through the portal subsided, his body relaxing at the warmth.

"What!?" North muttered confused as he sees black streaks flying towards them. "What iz this?"

Jack's eyes move rapidly as he see's something completely different from the others, his eyes glazed as he found himself surrounded by fighting figures and black objects that reek of death. "Death…" Jack breathed before letting out a battle cry and flying through the air to see what they were taking.

"They're taking the fairies!" He yelled before snatching a fairy from the air into the safety of his hands and dropped back down. "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" he asked softly, but his voice still seemed far away. He couldn't hear the chittering of the baby teeth or the cries from the others. He could hear the screaming of people, family and the song of his heart – his people – begin to die out.

Aster rubbed his chest in confusion as Jack brushed up against him while Sandy looked on at the black Sand in confusion. What was going on, were these fearlings or something new Pitch had created.

"Jack take sleigh!" North ordered as he saw Tooth fight more of the monstrosities and was beginning to loose. He shoved the reins in the boys' hands before jumping down, his swords drawn ready to fight.

Both Aster and Jack blanched as he took the reins from north and steered the sleigh around the palace, avoiding the rocks and the architecture the best he could while Aster and Sandy fought the beats that decided to attack them.

"Better hold on! It's going to be a bumpy landing!" Jack informed the others over his shoulder before laughing and jerking the sleigh down. Sandy lifted his arms in the air with excitement while Aster had to once again hold back the bile that wished to surface and paint the inner sleigh with carrots. With a grunt they crashed onto one of the landings and skidded to a stop near the end, Aster quickly hopped out and made his way to Tooth and North.

"You alright, Shelia?" He asked while Sandy and Jack stayed back on lookout. Both of them having their own discussion on what went on in the sleigh, Sandy didn't miss the distant look before the boy's face went ashen and twisted in to agony and rage.

"Everything, everything is gone! They took all my fairies and the teeth! Why would they do that?" she sobbed into North's chest. Baby Tooth at hearing her mother's distress shot out of Jack's hoodie and into her hands in a form of comfort.

Laughter filled the palace, one that sent chills up and down Jack's spine in familiarity. One that he knows that he's never heard in his three hundred years but it was something that his instincts couldn't forget.

"Oh, you don't know how much this pleases me to see you all in one place…" Pitched laughed out as he looked down upon them but Jack heard no more.

His free hand clutched his head as it throbbed with blurry images, sounds and scents. Tooth's home smelled like fresh springs and fruits, now all he could smell was fire and death, of burning crops and bodies with hair. Pain had radiated from within as he clutched his head tighter, the sound of laughter and swishing of blades clacking together as the world turned around him fading in and out from the Palace to the agony in his head. Was this a trick?

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in."

_"You should all surrender now! I will defeat you!" _

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

_"Give up Tecomanthe and I won't kill your precious mate Phlox."_

"And is that...Jack Frost?" Pitch asked with a laugh, knocking Jack from the confusing memory. "Since when were you so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack replied, spinning for any signs of the nightmare king. Spinning when he heard the voice finally speak from behind him, Pitch stood leaning against the golden cage like structure bored.

"Oh, a neutral party then. I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now." He sneered out in a laugh. Jack could hear Bunny and Tooth shout something but his words brushed over him. Ignoring everything as his eyes lock onto the large horse that now stood by Pitches side on a higher platform, it was nothing like the blurred things in the weird images that pop into his head; these things looked more like sand than beings.

"What's happening?" Jack asked as Tooth sunk to the floor, dust of colour raining down on them as black and grey crack across the mighty palace.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. Didn't they tell you, Jack? Being a guardian has its advantages; yes. But when children begin to lose their belief in their heroes…" Pitch laughed as he gestured to the room around him and the decay that had begun. "Well, wonder, hopes and dreams it begins to all go away and little by little, so do they."

Horror filled Jack as his wide eyes locked onto the Guardians. Yes they were never there for him when he needed someone, Bunny had an instant dislike towards him because of the blizzard in 68' but Sandy was his friend; wishing star or not he didn't know what would happen to them if the children stopped believing nor would he wish that on anyone but maybe Pitch.

Frost shot out of his staff as he let out a cry of rage at the nightmare king, causing a surprised Pitch to dive off the platform as Aster let loose a boomerang in the frost's wake. The four Guardians and Jack dived after him, only to land by the lagoon as he disappears into the shadows.

North, Sandy and Aster spoke about Pitch and what they will do while Tooth explained to Jack what she does for the children. Though there was always one question that bothered Tooth when she heard Jack became a spirit was his tooth box, he didn't have one.

"The teeth hold the good and most important memories of childhood; we help the children remember…" She told him as he looked up at the large mural. "My fairies and I watch over them. We had everyone's."

"Why are you confused?" Jack asked, never tearing his eyes away from the wall.

Tooth looked at the others and then down at Jack, "I didn't have a box for you, I checked."

At hearing the news Jack shrugged, "I woke up three hundred years ago by the moon, there is nothing before that."

Tooth covered her mouth to stifle a gasp while the others shared a look, even Sandy didn't know about how Jack was created into the Frost child. Besides he and Bunnymund, North and Tooth were someone before they were guardians. North being a bandit and Tooth is the last sister of flight.

Jack's eyes flashed his body turning and caught Tooth before she fell into the water as the mural began to decay. A sob breaking past her lips as she watched feathers fall into the clear water.

"We're too late… the children…" she whispered in shock.

North shook his head in angry disbelief. "No! No! No such thing as too late! I have idea!"

Jack watched amused as North danced around, pointing his sword at all of them in his joy.

"What if! _What if_ we collect teeth?" He shouted excitedly, his eyes large and sparkling.

"What? We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" Tooth rushed out, "It can't be done with just the six of us!"

Nick laughed and waved away at her concerns, "Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Aster stated proud, Sandy nodded and flicked out a few tendrils of sand. All eyes turned to Jack expectantly; they weren't too sure on his decision.

In fact he didn't know what he was going do until now, there was so much rage and grief welled beneath fog at the image of Pitch. He had created it somehow and his body craved vengeance.

Looking at the others he smirked, "I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go! Hope this was better and a bit more me than the last chapters! **

**E**


	24. Gatherings of Young and Old

**A/N: Okay, so I am going to branch off a little of the story here, this will be when the others are collecting teeth.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Gatherings of Young and Old**

**3****rd**** POV**

Tsar Lunar watched on with a fond smile as he watched his guardians collect teeth, though worry still churned in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Hellebores, the winter Pooka. Three hundred years of solitude and now to be thrust back into the danger because of his doing tore at his heart. It didn't help that he can witness when their magic weakened and a memory sprung forward.

"Nightlight, my old friend…" Lunar called softly knowing that his lifelong friend would hear.

_Yes Tsar Luna…_ Lunar smiled softly at his boyish friend, watching as his whole frame flickered as his telepathy voice spoke.

"I need you to travel to earth once more and call in Seraphina, Ombric and Father Winter. Tell them it is of great importance that I speak to them all together at once; tell them it is about Hellebores." Nightlight bowed before flickering out and travelling down in the beams of the moon.

He would find Father Winter first, hidden on the other side of Antarctica where Jack Frost had claimed.

_Father Winter… _He called his body illuminating through the magic hidden structure of his home.

Frowning at the soft call of one of his names, Winter turned towards the direction and blinked. Before him stood Nightlight, Tsar Lunar's carer/messenger and friend smiling softly up at him. For Nightlight to be here it would mean that Manny had something very much of importance that he needed to tell.

"Nightlight, I am pleased to see you my old friend, does Tsar Lunar need me?" Winter asks while shrinking back down to human size.

_Yes… Master Tsar has called upon you, it is of great importance. I am to summon Mother Nature and Father Time as well; it is to do with Hellebores…_

Winters brows shot up as worry struck him, the last time he was summoned because of Hellebores Frost was the day he had died and they had saved him. Winter had tried to look out for the Pooka and had become fond of him since the day of his re-birth into the season of winter; seeing him as a son of sorts. He knew he could never replace the boys Da when the time came for him to remember.

"We must hurry then. You go straight to Seraphina and inform her, tell her to meet at the monastery, I will seek Ombric and will meet you there friend. May the light of the moon protect you." Winter stated while bowing slightly, the old phrase and speech of the Tsar's rolling off his tongue smoothly.

_I will depart, may the light of the moon protect you as well… _

With a blink Nightlight was gone, his boyish features shining brightly in memory as he departed. Closing his eyes he brought forth the image of Santoff Claussen, a humble village and a large giant tree in the centre before bursting into diamond dust.

Laughter and shouts of fright were the first things winter heard as he reappeared in Ombrics home.

"Father Winter! You frightened me!" Katherine scolded him, her hand raised and placed over her heart.

Ducking his head in apology Winter scanned the many faces before him, not surprised to see my children than before. "I do apologise Katherine but I need to find Ombric, it is of great importance."

Katherine raised her brows and hummed, she knew of the reason as to why he was here; she was the one writing the tale of Hellebores Jack Frost. "He is in the library. I do believe he is expecting you."

Winter thanked her and quickly made his way to the large library, pushing the doors open with all his might. He had found Ombric easily enough, placing away books in the right order.

"I was expecting you, for what I do not know." Ombric hummed, while pushing his half mooned glasses back into place and turning to face his old friend.

"Tsar Lunar has called us, he sent Nightlight." Ombric jerked at that, it had been almost five hundred years since he had sent the boyish night light. "It's about Hellebores. We must reach the monastery were by now Seraphina and Nightlight along with the Lunar Lamas."

"Then we must hurry," Ombric uttered quickly before moving to Winter's side. "Do not." He muttered sharply. Father Winter chuckled as he grasped Ombric's cloaked shoulder and imagined the Lunar Monastery before disappearing into diamond dust.

**~XxX~**

Seraphina paced in front of the large mirror as she waited on Winter and Ombric. Nightlight, Daffodil, Summer and Fallen stood by watching in worry. The seasons when hearing their brothers name spill from their mothers shocked lips did they demand to know the truth and to be brought with her.

"Seraphina, calm." Ombric soothed the woman as she came into view, his eyes scanning the other seasons quickly before looking at the Lunar Lamas. "You may call Tsar Lunar."

Two of the Lunar Lamas bowed before both hitting the large gong like mirror, the surface rippled before the normally cheery face came into view looking sombre.

"My friends, before we begin we must fill in the three season's for they do not know the truth of their brother." Manny spoke, his eyes locked on them.

"What do you mean we don't know the truth of Jack?" Daffodil asked loudly, stepping forward slightly in her anger.

"Relax daughter of Spring. Jack is not what he seems, have you all been told of the destruction of the Pooka's home world and race?"

"You mean of Bunnymund's race? Yes, I know of it. He is the last of their kind because of the Fearlings and Pitch." Daffodil replied quietly, she and Bunny were friends of sorts as they were both spirits of Spring. She and her brother and sister didn't miss the look shared between their elders.

"What are you not telling us?" Fall asked in her crackling leaves voice, her eyes narrowed.

"Before Earth began to form and species begin to evolve Aster had come here as an escape when the war ended and the Pooka warriors lost. We had been there, arriving much too late to see if we can help when we found another Pooka. He called himself Hellebores Jack Frost; he is the son of Tecomanthe and Pholx Frost. Tecomanthe – Jack's father – was the chief of the Winter clans." Seraphina told softly, her eyes downcast as she remembered the destruction her father had done.

"Hellebores had been fatally injured from the war, on the brink of death." Ombric told, taking off from Seraphina's explanation.

The season siblings inhaled sharply at the news. "If he is a Pooka then why is he human?"

Ombric sighed; he seemed to age before their very eyes. "I had seen his fate; he is E. Aster Bunnymund's mate. If he were to be brought forth to earth would he truly suffer the darkness's wrath, if he were to come disguised then he would be safe and alive." He told them, his natural speech leaking in.

"Then why not tell the Easter Bunny?" Summer asked sharply, "Jack should surly tell him and know that he is his mate."

"It is not that simple Summer. Jack had almost died once again three hundred years ago, he had not been safe and we could not save him unharmed. We had to strengthen him; to save him we gave him some of our powers. We had been too late and he had lost his memory, something we cannot help with." Winter explained the younger three.

"Then why not tell him?" Fallen asked.

"Because child; if Hellebores were to know what Pitch did and with his powers what would you suppose he'd do?" Tsar Lunar asked causing the three to sigh and nod in understanding. "Now you know, you musn't interfere till it is time and this brings us to why I had Nightlight summon you here."

Everyone stood silent as they waited for the news, many with different ranges of emotions. This caused Manny to laugh softly before explaining.

"Pitch has regained strength and waged war on the Guardians; I have made Jack one of them. They will need him, his strength even though he isn't believed in." Tsar started his explanation and finished sadly.

"What has he done?" Seraphina hissed as her hair caught on fire with her rage. "If my father has caus…"

"Calm Seraphina, Kozmotis hasn't done anything to him yet. But I have watched from here of the interaction and I have seen that Jack has begun to remember. It has begun and we must prepare for the fallout, Ombric what do you see?" Lunar asked as he saw his old friend's face slack and eyes glassy.

"I see many roads, three. One where the Guardians have shunned him, Aster shattering the boys hope; it leads into darkness and cold. Another is of death and Pitch Black's end, I see a Pooka dying before the image shifts to rage and ice; the world will live. The third is of joy and hope, many pains and long waits for the truth." Ombric voiced his visions automatically as he looked at each one, starting with the worst case scenario.

"What should we do old friend?" Winter asked, he was worried with the first two.

"We cannot interfere until the time of us is needed, all of us." Ombric stated as he turned to look at Daffodil. "If the second happens we will need you, Aster will need you and Jack will need you. Your debt will be repaid if that path happens." He informed before facing Tsar.

"Keep a watch old friend, bad times are upon us. Sanderson Mansnoozie's time will come." Ombric replied sombre, unfortunately there was nothing they could do to save the wishing star.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go! The season's gather with the eldest four! Hope you enjoyed it and two chapters in a row! AND NIGHTLIGHT!**

**OH also I'm writing for FAGE (Fandom Anon Gift Exchange), a group on facebook's (FanficAholics Anon ~ Where Obsession Never Sleeps) writing event. I have until October to write it till it's completed and ready to post for my Author who I am writing for; updates may be a little less frequent BUT I will make sure there is a chapter minimum a week uploaded. Again my tumblr has images for this story as well as my facebook, just search my penname. **

**E **


	25. SANDY!

**A/N: Okay, so I took out Pitch's plan in this scene since it will be short. If you want to read it though I will post it in Tales Before Time, the companion piece to this fic and the second part of the Of Frost and Spring series. **

**If you don't want to miss out on the times before MWoN then go subscribe to it. Also cause I will reference from them in here.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – SANDY!**

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack and Tooth continued to look down at Jamie with soft smiles; the only sound was of Tooths fluttering wings and Jamie's soft snores. It had been a long time since Tooth was able to be this close to a child while they were asleep or even in general, for a Guardian she had now noticed what she had missed since deciding to never leave the castle.

"Here you are!" North almost shouts as he stumbles into the room with his sack loudly. Tooth and North scold him, shushing him as they pointed to the sleeping child. Sandy and Baby Tooth laughed silently as they watched on.

"Sorry! Vat gives slowpokes?" North asked his voice now a raspy whisper. Jack shook his head and leant back down on the balls of his feet, his knees bent and his free hand's knuckles resting on the floor while his eyes trained on the boy's face.

Baby Tooth fluttered to Jack's side as her mother spoke to North. She watched as her new friend and hero's eyes glassed over, she knew the look; her friend's mind was in another place. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw her friend's posture. He was leaning on the balls of his feet, back straight as he sat back on his haunches; his head twitching up to one side as if he heard a noise. It was a familiar movement that the Easter Bunny did often.

A flash of an image crossed Jack's mind startling him; he remembered the night of the small family by his lake with tears in their eyes and flowers at the frozen lakes edge. The girl looked much like Jamie, the same eyes and cheekbones; even the same eye colour. He still envied the brother that had passed, even when gone his sister loved and believed in him.

_"I will always believe in you Jack. I love you."_

"…All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place." Aster's voice followed by North's loud shushing broke Jack from his memory.

Shaking his head of the memory he smirked, "You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Cottontail." He laughed while holding up his bag; he knew it was small compared to the others. He didn't put much effort into collecting like the others. Though they had fun helping Tooth to keep her believers he was still wary of the big four.

Aster smirked at the bag in amusement. "You call that a bag of choppers?" he asked laughing before holding up his collection. "Now this's a bag of choppers."

"Friends! Gentlemen! It iz not competition, it iz about helping Tooth, da? So letz not argue over who's bag is bigger… but if it waz a competition." North chuckled out while swinging his sack over his shoulder and loudly dropping it to the floor causing Jack and Aster to cringe at the noise. "I WIN! YEEEEHAAAAH!"

"Santa Claus?" Jamie gasped in awe as he quickly turned his light on and shone it on what woke him. He couldn't believe his eyes, "The Easter Bunny and Sandman… The Tooth Fairy!" Jamie gasped out in surprise as he shone the light over them all.

Jack watched in silence as the beam flickered past him from Sandy to Tooth, the hurt of not being seen was just as bad as the hurt of being walked through. He sighed softly as he looked down and away from the bright eyes of the boy, he didn't want to risk seeing that little girl again from when he had helped them with a snowball fight the morning he was spirit napped to the North Pole.

Growling filled the room and for the second time tonight Jack was broken from his thoughts. A small laugh escaped him as he saw the dog that was fast asleep at the end of the bed almost nose to nose with Bunny.

Mischief rises up in him as he sees Roo's alarmed eyes. Sure he might be over six feet and claims to be a warrior but he was still a rabbit in front of a snarling greyhound, instincts like that can't be ignored. Even he himself was slightly wary of the dog and he was human.

"Nobody panic, no one move." Aster said calm as he slowly raised his paws up slowly.

"It's a greyhound cottontail. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack chuckled out while pointing between them both causing Aster to narrow his eyes.

"I'm a six foot one rabbit, master of tai-chi and the ancient are of… CRIKEY!" Aster yelled before trying to get away from the dog that was trying to attack him.

Jack from his safe perch on top of a chest of draws laughed hysterically as he watched the scene play out before him while dodging the ball of dream sand as it bounced uncontrolled around the room, knocking the dog and all of the guardians but Sandy out. He just couldn't help it, nor did he expect this outcome from knocking the alarm clock to startle the dog.

"Uh, oops?" Jack laughed as he turned to look at Sandy. Sandy gave him a look as he knocked a laughing Jamie in his arms out and placed him in North's arm.

Jack watched on amused as he saw Aster's golden carrots merge with the candy canes and begin to dance. "Oh I wish I had a camera right now, this would be good blackmail material on Roo don't you think?" He asked Sandy with a laugh.

Sandy chuckled and turned to answer when he caught sight of the nightmare behind Jack peeking in the window. His eyes widened and Jack spun around just to see the nightmare take off.

"Man of Sand come on! We can find Pitch!" Jack yelled as he took off out the window.

Sandy paused at the open window and looked over the other guardians, he didn't want to leave them here but there wasn't much he could do. _Should I stay or should I go, of course I have to go Jack will get hurt if I don't help him and he faced Kosmotis alone! I haven't had a good fight in a long time, culling some nightmare sand from Pitch's grasp would be… _With a sigh and a roll of his eyes at the thoughts even stopping mid-sentence as he quickly flew after his friend.

Jack laughed joyfully as he flew through the streets of Burgess after the nightmares, Sandy flying by his side on his dream sand. It had been a while since they had flown together and it was the first time ever that they were chasing down a threat together.

Sandy chuckled silently as he watched Jack traipse over chimneys and looped through the air, he didn't realise till now at how limber and talented the boy was till he saw him backflip off the roof of one building and down towards the ground after the nightmare. Shaking his head with a fond smile he took off after the other horse, landing on its back and his hand slamming down on the mane. A silent smug laugh escaping as he cleansed his corrupted sand.

"Sandy! MAN OF SAND YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" he heard Jack laugh from a few buildings away.

Jack was chuckling as he poked the frozen flat nightmare on top of the building, this was truly amusing.

Pitch feeling the loss of a nightmare stepped out from the shadows only to be surprised as he saw the familiar white hair and blue jumper of Jack Frost. "Frost?" he asked surprised, so much for a neutral party.

At the sound of the Nightmare King's voice, Jack tensed before spinning around and looking up into the amber eyes of Pitch Black. Rage coursed through him as he shot frost towards him, nearly cursing as Pitched dropped down into the shadows.

"This isn't your fight, Jack." Pitch hummed darkly as he stared down from a taller rooftop, "So much for a neutral party."

Jack grasped his staff tighter ready to send out another jolt of frost towards him, "you made it my fight when you harmed the children and took the baby teeth. If you have harmed them in anyway…" Jack hissed out furious.

Pitch looked down at the boy with a frown as he saw the blue eyes blaze with something familiar, he knew he had seen that spark before but just couldn't place where. As the kid smirked his eyes flickered to his left causing him to look at his side into the glaring gold eyes of the falling star. Pitch jerked away with a startled gasp and laughed awkwardly at the glaring star, he was so wrapped up in frost he forgot about the other.

Jack watched as Sandy flicked his hands out revealing brilliant whips of sparkling gold and began to strike at Pitch who managed to avoid them and forming his own weapon. Pitch's scythe slashed through the air viciously but always missing its target.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side Man of Sand." Jack chuckled as he peered over the edge of the building to see Pitch struggle to get to his feet. Sandy simply smirked and shrugged before stepping off the ledge and began to advance on Pitch.

"Okay! It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams, Sandy. I should never have corrupted them and taken them from you, but you don't know my pain! You don't know what it's like to be hated, weak! So I'll tell you what…" Pitch pleaded his hands up as he looks down at Sandy, Jack shifted nervously something wasn't right about Pitch; the gleam in his eyes was familiar. "You can have them back!" he laughed raising his hands.

Sandy and Jack shared a look as they watched corrupted dream sand merge from the shadows and the glowing yellow eyes of the Mares pierced through them as they took shape. Their nostrils flaring as they pawed the ground with their hooves.

"Uh, you take the ones on the right and I'll take the left…?" Jack asked warily as he shifted around in a circle his hands positioning themselves on his staff. From the corner of his eye he could see that sandy once again had his sand whips out.

Jack heard something being muttered before the nightmares attacked. Whips whirled and cracked around his head as Sandy began the battle, he didn't even have time to use his own weapon as the sleigh flew hazardly over them nearly crashing into Pitch on his mare. Sandy took the opportunity to shoot up in the air with a sand rocket, his hand grasping Jack's hood as he did.

"WOAH SANDY!" Jack cried out in surprise at the sudden jolt causing the Man of Sand to laugh silently.

Jack swung his staff sideways as he watched the nightmare sand swirl up after them, only the heads of the Mares visible while the rest of their bodies morphed into what he would describe as a ghost like body. The wind howled in anger as he directed her to attack, the wind complied. No one dared to harm her boy without facing its wrath.

Jack felt himself being thrown away from Sandy by the man himself, the wind catching him in her grasp and spun him to see the oncoming threat. He hissed as he let loose a burst of frost before smashing it to pieces with his staff before doing it again and again. He could hear from the jingling of the sleigh and Aster's grunts and war cries along with the zapping of Tooth's wand? That part confused him. But he was glad none the less that the Guardians had joined them.

A cry escaped his lips as he felt something ram him sending his body flying and then he was falling. His eyes popped open wide and hands flailed around as he tried to grab his staff, the wind howling as she tried to catch him.

"Might wanna duck," Aster warns with a twitch of his lips and whiskers as his feet touched the sleigh, hearing the whizzing through the air Jack jerked his head to the left and felt the breeze of Aster's boomerang fly past and right into his hand. Jack was awed by and was impressed by the action.

"Nice reflexes mate," Aster said surprised as Jack jerked his head to the side without blinking, at the right time and no flinch. Jack just smirked at the kangaroo before jerking his head up, the sound of laughter catching his attention. Sandy was surrounded by nightmare sand and looked to be losing even though he was putting up a good fight.

"Man of Sand! We need to help him!" He yelled to North, his hand clenched the side of the sleigh, legs bent ready to jump as North pulled them closer.

"NOOOO! MAN OF SAND!" Jack roared in horror and anger as he saw Sandy's body jerk followed by Pitch's laugh.

"_Scheyeta!" _Jack roared shocking Aster to the very core as his head whipped around to see Jack launch himself into the air towards pitch and Sandy. Hearing his native tongue's word that was used as a battle cry brought forth many memories and much more questions. The main one was though how the hell did the bloody show pony know it _and _to pronounce it perfectly at that?

Jack couldn't hear the taunts Pitch made as he pushed himself faster with the aid of the wind. Fury built up in him on top of the fear. He saw Sandy stagger on his cloud, his chest heaving before he stood tall. Jack watched as Sandy looked down at him, sorrow and apology in his eyes before the sand swallowed him whole before there was a flash of gold and the nightmare sand pulled away. Sandy was no more.

"NO!" Jack snarled before pushing himself towards Pitch once more from his stunned halt at his friend being snuffed out from the world, one of his only friends that understood him.

The Guardians gasped as they saw sandy disappear, not wanting to believe what they saw. One of the eldest of them all, their silent rock and keeper of dreams was no more. Wind howled violently rocking the sleigh viciously causing North, Tooth and Aster to nearly lose their footing.

_"Te'te_ _a'ben_!" Aster breathed in shock as they watched the wave of nightmares slam down on Jack.

All Jack could feel was fear and the sensation of being suffocated. It felt as if time had stopped the second the wall of sand slammed into him.

_Cries of his clans war cry echoed the valley as they attacked, the mass of black slithering from the darkness. They were corruption my father told me, Fearlings. _

_I lay hidden, my eyes locked on Kosmotis, a friend of our world now darkness. He held my mother's quivering body at his feet, a blade at her throat. "Give up Tecomanthe and I won't kill your precious mate Phlox." He laughed darkly, his voice overly sweet..._

_"The Easter Bunny delivers and hides millions of eggs for children all over the world, he creates a game, hides them for the children to find them..."_

_"Pippa Calla-Lilly Overland..."_

_Fear clung to him as he struggled to escape, his hands clawing at the now frozen ice and his eyes connect to the moon as light seemed to bath him._

_I'm sorry! Sandy's eyes screamed before no more. _

Many memories and images flooded his mind altogether, each bringing rage and grief in the span of seconds. Jack curled in on himself as he felt the power build with his wrath, he held it all in until he could not hold it back no more and the magic burst sending his arms out wide and his chest to jut out as bright pale blue light exploded to him.

"S'MOTIS AS'HE TRA-AHR" He screamed in his delirious rage before slamming his hands together, a sonic boom erupted somewhere before frost exploded outwards and up the corrupted sand before exploding sending he and Pitch both falling to the ground.

Tooth flew up and caught him, her hands cradling him to her chest before gently laying him on the sleigh seats.

"Jack, how did you do that?" she asked softly, curious.

"I don't know… Rage… Man of Sand…" Jack mumbled out, faintly hearing North mutter something before darkness took him. There would be no sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* close to the movie I know but it was needed to be done. Also, words made up. I didn't know what language to use for Pookan and made my own, I'll provide translations. **

_Scheyeta! – _**Charge, it was the Pookan shared word for it. Though each clan had their own they often used the universal one in wars. **

_Te'te_ _a'ben_! – ***smirks* Aster cursed in shock – Equivalent to holy fuck. **

"S'MOTIS AS'HE TRA-AHR" – **S'motis is my name for how they said Kosmotis in the language. As'he Tra'ahr is you traitor.**

**BTW go check and subscribe to Tales Before Time, it's a companion piece for missing sections in the fic or just random stuff that was in MWoN Universe. **

**E**


	26. Uh, What?

**A/N: If you don't want to miss out on the times before MWoN then go subscribe to Tales Before Time, cause I will reference from them in here.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Uh, what?**

**3****rd**** POV**

When they finally arrived back at the workshop they were surprisingly alone, no yeti's or elves in sight as of yet; they were thankful for a minute of silence while they walked back to the workshop.

North had lifted the unconscious Jack in his arms while Tooth and Aster followed behind. Tooth watched her feet slide across the wood floor as her wings twitched, how was she going to explain to all her little fairies when she found them that the Sandman was no more?

Aster followed on auto pilot, his eyes locked onto the face of the winter spirit while his hand unconsciously rubbed the mating mark at his chest. Thousands of questions raced through his mind like a violent hurricane, where did he hear those words? What was it he just saw? Was my mate still alive? He shook his head at that, he knew they weren't, he couldn't hear the song and his mating mark was still the same.

The bang of the door into the workshop hitting the wall caused the guardians to jump. "Wahgatz…" the yeti yelled and froze when its eyes stopped on Jack in North's arms.

"Ve need a ro…" North began to order only stopping when George turned and left calling for Phil and telling him to stay there.

"What was that about?" Tooth asked as she came to a stop next to North who simply shrugged once he broke from his stunned silence. It wasn't very often where a Yeti ordered him to do something, which only happened when he got sick or hurt.

"Do not know. But Phil will explain." North told her as they waited.

George had pushed through the other Yeti's to his brother's home; he knew that he would be there as he was on break and spending time with Joy.

"_Phil you need to come quick!" _he yelled as he slammed the door open, his brother narrowing his eyes in anger.

"_This better be important brother, I was just about to have lunch with Joy. Is very rare that I get it off long enough." _Phil grumbled. Joy frowned as she took in George's worried eyes and twitching hands.

"_What is wrong? What has happened?" _She asked, something told her the reply wouldn't be something she wanted to hear.

"_Guardians back, Jack hurt. In hallway from stables,"_ George informed in a rush causing Phil and Joy to stand and rush out of the house.

"_Jack is at pole? When has Jack met Guardians…? Phil?" _Joy asked before locking her eyes on her now frozen mate. He had succeeded from his mate finding out that Jack was now to be a guardian and the means of his transport here.

"_Jack chosen, to be another guardian. Phil and Joe kidnapped him, shoved him in sack and brought to Pole." _George replied quickly before making his way back to the Guardians. Joy pinned her mate with a glare before following, she would deal with him later.

North blinked when Jack was suddenly and carefully yanked from his arms by a very angry looking female yeti. His hands went out as both Aster and Tooth went to grab Jack back; they didn't want him to get hurt. They had already lost Sandy.

"_What happened? Come we take him home, he can rest there." _She told the guardians and pinning Phil with a glare to tell him he was not to say a thing and follow.

"What did she say?" Tooth asked north as they followed behind them confused towards the village the Yeti had made on the far side of the Santoff.

"She asks what happened to Jack, we are to follow her home." North replied slightly confused, he knew the boy knew Phil but not many other Yetis.

"The bugger used too much magic and it drained him." Aster told the Yeti who was waiting for them in front of a weird looking home, but he couldn't judge, he lived in a burrow.

North and the others stood amazed as they took in the small home before gasping as the Yeti opened a door into what would be considered a winter elements dream.

"_It is Jack's we made it for him when he stays, he stays not often. We can't have yeti baby and Jack took place." _Phil said to North as he stopped by his boss and friend.

"How did I not know this?" North asked in surprise as he watched the Yeti woman he now remembers as Joy lay Jack down carefully on the snow bed.

"_He did not want you to know. Many yetis don't like winter spirit due to mischief and trying to break into workshop. Come we will have food and discuss, Jack will sleep." _Joy stated to the others while gesturing for them to follow.

"Uh, I'm going to stay with Frostbite." Aster mumbled out while gesturing to Jack. He was going to stay and make sure the show pony didn't fly off for one but for another and it was one he could not explain was because something at seeing Jack fall from the sky and the grief twisted on his face as he spoke of Sandy, twisted something in his chest. Seeing Jack – though unconscious- but relaxed and safe calmed him; his scent calmed him.

"Are you sure Aster?" Tooth asked softly fluttering to his side.

"Yeah, I know we just lost Sandy but… Frostbite was friends with him too; I just want someone here to be there when the show pony wakes up." He told her, not lying perse but not the whole truth either.

"Okay Bunny, we'll check on him later and tell you the plans on what we will do next." Tooth whispered before fluttering out the door, closing it behind her.

Aster shivered slightly at the chill of the room but pushed on; there was a large ledge next to the bed that allowed Jack to fly in and out. That and a trunk and some shelves were the only thing in the room, so with a sigh Aster moved and sat on the snow ledge; his eyes locked on Jack's face.

It was an hour later when the signs of Jack waking caused Aster's ears to twitch, his head turning to see the brows of the sprite pulled down and eyelids fluttering. Aster placed the googie he had in his bandolier down as he turned to face Jack, ignoring the fact that it was painted deep blue with flecks of silver and yellow; it looked suspiciously like Frost and Dream sand.

"Wake up Frostbite, ya bloody bludger." Aster chuckled out causing Jack's eyes to snap open.

"What? How did I get into Joy and Phil's home?" Jack grunted as he took in his surroundings.

"Ye passed out, you gave us a right scare Frostbite but shoulda seen North when that Sheila came and took you from him, ordering us to follow." Aster laughed causing Jack to stare gobsmacked at him, it wasn't because of what Aster said but because the big giant kangaroo laughed in his presence an honest to god laugh; no matter how small.

"Yeah, Joy is mothering like that…" Jack trailed off after clearing his throat.

"We're going to have a small ceremony here for Sandy; it will be in the globe room when you are ready." Aster told him frowning when Jack blanched.

Jack shook his head quickly, "no, you can go… I have my own way…" he finished. He did have his own way in mourning but he didn't want to do it surrounded with people he barely knew. It just didn't seem right, friends of Sandy or not.

Aster nodded in understanding, he knew Frostbite wouldn't be comfortable enough to join; how he knew he didn't know.

"Jack?" At the use of his name, his head shot up to look at Roo surprised. He held his tongue as he saw the rabbit's ears flat against his head and his eyes seemed distant.

"Do you rememba' the words you spoke when attacking Pitch after Sandy… after he…?" Aster asked unable to finish the full sentence but got his question out anyway.

Jack frowned for a few seconds, flashes of his attack on Pitch in his mind as he tried to remember so he could answer Cottontails question. "No, I remember screaming over wind's own cry as I saw Sandy get hurt."

Aster couldn't help but sigh before asking another question, "do you remember what you said after you got hit with the nightmare sand? Before you released your power?"

Another frown pulled at Jack's brows as he thought back to that moment, "I remember feeling suffocated, I remember screaming and being cold; afraid. I remember flashes of blacks, greens, whites and gold. Then I remembered Sandy's eyes before the sand destroyed him, after that there is nothing but blinding rage and then being in the sleigh. What did I say?"

He should have known the kid wouldn't remember but the hurt and confusion didn't lessen. "You said Scheyeta before you went to help Sandy and before you released your power you said S'motis as'he tra-ahr." He explained causing Jack to frown in confusion, Aster was starting to hate the expression on his face; it didn't sit right.

"What do they mean? What language is that and you okay there Cottontail? You look like someone ruined Easter again." Jack asked as he saw Bunny's face twist at the word S'motis.

"Scheyeta means charge, it was a cry called before battle and the other was calling Pitch a traitor." He grunted out before looking back down at his googie that lay by his side.

"You didn't answer the last two questions," Jack stated as he sat up and turned to face the Pooka.

"Jack, the words you spoke is Pookan. The native tongue of my race, hearing them being spoken in battle like that it brought back memories. Hearin' someone who isn't Pooka speak them shocked me, if you rememba'd speakin' them I'd ask where you learnt'em." He told him, causing Jack to cock his head to the side confused.

"I'm the last one of my kind Frostbite; Pitch slaughtered my species long before humans had evolved on earth. I hoped that I wasn't the last one and someone taught you." Aster told him softly, his ears pressed against his head as he blinked away the water in his eyes. When he meant someone, he meant his mate. He had hoped his mate had taught Jack when he was alive… But how could have they if they died the night Jack was born into this world with no memories but his name.

"I… I don't know what to say Cottontail, I don't remember saying them and if I did I would tell you." Jack rushed out; his chest ached to see the tough Easter Bunny so sad.

Shaking away the sadness Aster hopped up and stretched his legs. "I know Frostbite, I know. Common we need'ta tell the others your awake, be warned of Tooth. That Sheila's been fluttering about down the hall in worry, she'll probably yabber ya ear off and then check ya teeth." Aster chuckled before opening the door and walking down to where the others are.

Jack shook his head with a smile before leaping to his feet, stopping when something dark caught his eyes amongst the white. His eyes widening as he saw a deep blue Easter egg sitting on the ledge Bunny had just vacated, it was deep blue with a forest silhouette at the bottom with gold twining with frost.

The words _'Always have hope, for without hope we have nothing to hope for.'_ Twirled around the bottom in a silver script causing Jack to gasp at the images it brought forth of a rabbit like Aster only the fur was pale silver blue and the body feminine. She had a snowflake marking with a weird flower crown on her chest and Instead of green eyes like spring he saw Electric and periwinkle blue.

"What was that?" Jack breathed before shrugging, he would think about it later.

* * *

**A/N: And some Jack and Aster bonding… *shakes head* oh Aster you silly silly Bunny. **

**E**


	27. The Warren

**A/N: I have added Jack's memorial to Sandy in Tales Before Time. **

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The Warren**

**3****rd**** POV**

The guardian's stood watching with pained eyes as the lights of their believers began to flicker out on the globe.

"They're going out quickly," Tooth whispered as she watched more and more just go out. She could feel herself weakening; even now she could hardly hold herself up with her wings.

Jack knew that it was fear that was doing it. The balance was tipped. He also could see the guardians becoming weaker. He could hear Tooth's wings fluttering faster than normal to keep her up, North's jolly red face had lost some colour and seemed ashen and aged. The only one who hasn't shown signs was Bunny, but Easter was tomorrow.

"Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around!" He started, drawing the attention of the three to him. "Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!" he encouraged them; Jack smiled as he saw North and Tooth begin to perk up at the prospect.

"Then what are we waiting for! This time, old friend Easter is more important than Christmas; az much az it painz me to say it." North told him causing Aster to perk up, for as long as they had known each other they had been arguing over whose holiday was better and more important.

"Did everyone hear that?! He just admitted it! North admitted Easter was more important!" He cheered happily, hopping after his old friend. Jack and tooth just shared a look and shrugged at the antics.

"Everyone, to the sleigh! We must hurry to Warren!" North yelled excitedly.

Aster blanched at the thought of flying and the slay in his Warren, there was a buckley's chance of that ever happening. "Ohh no, mate. My warren my rules, you travel my way." He chuckled before tapping his foot on the ground.

Jack chuckled excitedly as he held his staff tightly and formed ice under his feet to slide through the tunnels. He laughed as Bunny flew past him chuckling while North and the Yeti's screamed in as the slid around and around uncontrollably.

"Wow." Jack breathed as the tunnel ended and pushed them out into the light. The first thing he noticed was the flowers and green, lots of flowers and lots of green. The second was the heat; it definitely was an eternal spring down here. Jack was surprised to notice that it wasn't uncomfortably warm for him like spring usually was, no, it felt like the nice in between of the end of winter and beginning of spring.

It felt like home and that confused him.

"Welcome to the warren!" Aster told them with a large proud smile as he gestured to the area around them. Tooth gasped at the beauty of it, slightly ashamed that she hadn't took the time to visit before now.

Jack blinked and cocked his head to the side as he heard a lot of pitter-patters rushing this way and a high pitch noise just as Aster did. Both could tell that something wasn't right here. Aster sniffed the air, his ears twitching as he heard the noise getting louder.

When his googies rushed out, their squeaks of fear reaching his ears he drew his boomerangs in ready for an attack. The others seeing aster jumpy and on the defensive drew their own weapons, eyes scanning the shadows and hill tops for any sign of danger.

They charged as the sound grew louder, stopping instantly by the Pooka's frame as he stared shocked at the little girl before him. How did a human child get into his warren! Who was this girl?

Jack blinked surprised at the blonde messily chopped haired girl, "Sophie?"

Aster jerked his head to Jack before quickly hiding his weapon, the others following before the girl dropped the googies she held and chased after the elf that had come along for the ride.

"What! What is she doing here?" Aster stressed out as he whirled around to face North. It couldn't have been anyone else but North of Pitch and he couldn't see Pitch placing a child in _his _warren.

North's hands quickly patted down his jacket and cringed as he felt empty pockets. "Uh… snow globe."

"Crikey! Somebody _do_ something!" He yelled frustrated and stressed, his eyes landing on Jack who held up his hands.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm invisible, remember? So don't look at me." He stated using Bunny's words from before, his hands in the air while shrugging. Aster let out a strangled grunt before Tooth flew towards the girl, drawing Sophie's attention instantly from the elf.

"I have something for you, look!" She cooed happily, Jack watched as she pulled something out of her feathers and held them up for the child. "Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them!"

Jack let out a startled laugh as he watched Sophie run away screaming, Tooth watching on with a confused look. Shaking his head while laughing still he looked at her once more, "Blood and gums?" He asked in humour disbelief.

"Tell me, when was the last child you actually spent time with? Kid's don't like blood and gums, not at Sophie's age and definitely not girls." He said while hopping up on an egg shaped rock, he saw the guardians frown before sharing a look.

"Jack, ve are very busy bringing joy to children… ve don't have time… for children…" North replied slightly embarrassed as he truly thought about the last time he had spent with a child that was a long, long time ago now that he had forgotten what it was like.

Aster thought as well, yes he let some little ankle biters see him and on occasion when he had time stayed to watch them find his eggs… but… _bloody hell Frostbites right_… he thought as he realised that even he hadn't spent time with children since his first believer…

The Guardians all watched as Sophie laughed and began to chase several butterflies that made their home in the Warren happily, none of them wanting to really interrupt her. With a shake of his head he let three of his snowflakes filled with his magic form around his hand before letting the wind carry them towards the Guardians, smirking as they landed on their nose and burst.

The guardians blinked at the blue flecks of light before smiling, warmth and joy filling them. As they moved to play with Sophie, Aster even asking her if she wanted to paint some eggs.

Jack hummed happily as he flew after them and perched himself on top of his staff, his eyes alight with joy at seeing the guardians relaxed. Though he was surprised as he turned at the sound of eggs rushing towards him to see thousands and thousands run down the hill. He still found it odd and yet adorable at the tiny little feet that they had.

"Uh, how much time do we have?" Jack said out loud for anyone to answer, because this was a lot of eggs and Bunny expected to have painted them all by tomorrow?

With a laugh he took to the sky, his smile wide as he flew around the warren taking it in. His answer from before was answered as he saw a colour river with unpainted eggs going in and then coming out painted. The place was truly amazing, home.

Why did he think of the warren home? It wasn't the statues, or the eggs. It was the feel in the air and the familiar markings here and there along with a burrow that say in the far corner of the warren, dug into the side of a cliff.

"CHOCOLATE!" Sophie squealed as she ran towards a stone bench with the chocolate eggs. Aster hopping behind her with a smile, he loved to see the happiness on the children's faces when they ate his chocolate.

Jack flew down and landed balanced on his staff, his nose scrunching slightly at the sweets as he watched Bunny hand Sophie one and smiled as she gobbled it up.

"Aster! That's chocolate, it'll rot her teeth!" Tooth cried as she stopped by his side. North laughed and pulled Tooth back enough so she wasn't nose to nose with the Pooka.

"One won't hurt, try one." Aster laughed as he handed her a milk chocolate one and North a peppermint flavoured one. She eyed it warily before popping it into her mouth and sighing at the taste, she would have to floss and brush later but she would enjoy the treat.

"Here," Aster grunted, shoving a bit of chocolate in front of Jack's face causing him to stumble back and falling off his staff. He landed on the ground with a grunt, scowling as Aster let out a laugh still holding the chocolate.

"No thanks," Jack replied, he was not going to eat another bit of chocolate. He hasn't since the late 1800's after the incident in Antarctica and he swore to never eat one again.

Aster frowned before looking down at the sweet in his hands, it was one of the best one he had made so far and was a little confused as to why Jack wouldn't take it. "Why not, there's'nothing wrong with it, if that's what ya are sayin'." He reassured, holding out the sweet once more.

Jack shook his head again, "uh no thanks, last time I ate chocolate… it didn't end well…" he told him while rubbing his side. Sometimes when he thought of the memory he could still feel the extra arms and the thirst for battle churning in his very core.

Aster frowned at frostbite for several seconds, there was something the kid wasn't telling but for now he would leave it. He could hear Sophie yawning near the tunnel that led to the part of the warren that had entry ways to the continents that celebrated Easter.

He quickly bound his way over to her and lifted the tired child in his arms, a longing from long ago building as he watched her eyes flutter shut and her little hand curling around the fur on his chest. He had hoped that one day when he found his mate he would be able to have kits of his own but it never came, the war with the Fearlings came way before he ever got the chance.

Jack quietly followed and landed next to Bunny watching the eggs begin to enter the tunnels. "Not bad."

Aster turned to look at Jack, a soft smile on his face. The larrikin had proven himself that he could be trusted, that he wasn't what Aster originally thought him out to be. "Not bad yourself. Not bad at all Frostbite."

He smiled softly at the giant bunny before sighing, "I'm sorry about calling you a Kangaroo but you can so see why I called you it." He chuckled, but he was sorry, but not sorry enough to stop calling him it.

Aster chuckled while shaking his head and nudging Jack with his shoulder, "it's the accent isn't it."

"Awe she's so sweet and adorable, I love her." Tooth cooed as she flittered to Aster's side and looked down at the sleeping child.

"The poor little ankle biter is all tuckered out." Aster laughed softly before snuffling her hair as she began to squirm. The action causing Jack's eyes to flash as an image surfaced in his mind, overlaying what he saw. He was in a burrow but made of dirt, snow and ice. The woman rabbit he saw before holding a pale grey baby rabbit as it cried, her nose snuffling against its muzzle as she hummed.

Jack shook his head of the image before turning his attention back to the others. When this is all over with he will have to talk to Aster.

"I think it's time to get her home," Tooth uttered as she saw Sophie begin to squirm uncomfortably in Aster's arms.

"I can take her home." Jack found himself saying, surprising the guardians and himself. He knew that he could carry a child, who had passed away, but he wasn't sure on one that was asleep.

"Jack, what if Pitch attacked?" North asked worriedly as he looked down at the boy. He could feel something wrong that was coming, his belly told him so.

With a shake of his head he stood and held his staff up, "he's no match for this."

"Which is why we need you here, with us Frostbite." Aster stated, the Pooka warrior coming out strong. Warrior Pooka always knew another warrior, they could sense it; no matter the species. That's why Aster could fight along the side of his fellow Guardians. North was a well-known bandit in his time, Toothiana was a warrior queen and Sandy before coming to earth was a Star Warrior; he fought in the front lines when Pitch began to fight the constellations side by side with Tsar Lunar XI and his wife Tsarina before his ship crashed here. And Jack was a warrior, he could tell.

"I'll be quick as a bunny, trust me Cottontail." Jack laughed before taking Sophie from Aster's arms, surprised and relieved she didn't fall before grasping his staff and carefully took to the air, his instincts and the wind leading him through the right tunnels.

The Guardians watched until he was out of sight before turning back to the tunnels and the eggs.

"It'll be alright Aster; Easter will go off without a problem." Tooth told him, resting her hand on his stiff shoulders.

A dark laugh filled the warren causing the Guardians and Yeti to tense as their eyes scanned the warren, weapons at a ready.

"But… There won't be an Easter this year I'm afraid." Pitch laughed as he stepped out from one of the tunnels. Nightmares forming from the shadows all around them, they were outnumbered and outmatched. "Your only chance at help just left you, you're too week to fight me by yourselves." Pitch chuckled again, only to stop as an egg bomb exploded near his head causing him to jerk back and snarl at the Pooka who through it.

"That may be so but that's not gonna stop us, ya bloody mongrel." Aster growled throwing another Egg bomb at the nightmare king.

Pitch bared his teeth and hissed before smirking, his hands rising just as the Nightmares began to attack. Aster threw his boomerangs as he cut his way through the nightmares, his eyes searching for Pitch only to curse when he heard a dark laugh filled the warren over the neighing of the mares and the grunts of the Yeti's and sounds of them fighting. He was gone.

The sounds of neighing and hooves crunching against the ground filled the warren along with the swishing of North's blades and Tooth's daggers and wand connecting with the beasts causing them to explode. Aster never stopped, his anger taking over as he threw his boomerangs and egg bombs at nightmares that dared to enter his home.

They fought for what seemed like days when it was only an hour or two. Aster stared at the damage of his warren in dismay before he doubled over, he felt the hopelessness began to build and it brought panic to him.

He quickly raced towards the tunnels where his googies waited only to let out a cry as he saw them all smashed, thousands of eggs smashed. He knew there was only a basket full of hand painted eggs left, the ones he had been painting near his burrow before the lights were lit.

"I'm sorry Bunny," North uttered sombre as he saw the destruction before them.

"We need to get to one of the hunts, maybe; maybe I can lay the last of my googies there while we wait for Jack." Aster replied softly, as he quickly made his way to the burrow to get the basket. With another thought he went to one of the chests in the main room and pulled out one of the snow globes North had given him one year in case of an emergency before dashing back to where Tooth and North now stood slightly slumped over.

"Let's go." He said while holding up the snow globe in his hand and imagining the park that he could feel the most hope before throwing it and jumping through.

**~XxX~**

"Happy Easter, Jack." Pitch laughed darkly causing Jack to spin around. His eyes widened as horror began to fill him. Thousands of eggs smashed. Easter was ruined and once again it was his fault. Not only had he ruined Easter he had lost Baby Tooth because of the compelling voice of the girl from long ago, it called to him and he couldn't ignore it.

"No," He breathed out in pain.

As quickly as he could he raced through the tunnels, getting the wind to push him faster to the direction he just knew the Guardians were. He needed to find Bunny, he didn't know why but he needed to find the overgrown rabbit.

* * *

**A/N: Well my longest chapter yet, I decided to throw in what happened at the warren instead of the whole thing with Pitch and what not. I'll continue the next chapter from the park scene into the Antarctica scene. The memory scene he won't get his memory of being a Pooka back fully, just the reason why he died and what not yadda yadda. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	28. Why?

**A/N: As said in 27, I'll start off at the park scene**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Why?**

**3rd POV**

Aster's chest heaved as he watched the children walk dejectedly back home, their head hung as their hope began to fade. _No, no, no… _he chanted.

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year." I little girl stated dejectedly, holding onto her hope. Aster quickly raced forward, hopping between the two children and holding out the basket of eggs.

"I checked everywhere! There's nothing!" The boy muttered disappointed.

"Yes there is! Look! Here! I know they're not my best lookin' googies but they'll do, right?" he asked, holding the egg out closer to them, letting the relief flood him as he saw them stare at it.

"I don't believe it." The girl muttered causing Aster to chuckle. "I know."

The girl hops down from the table she sat on, grasping the basket in her hand. "There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny."

Tooth and North gasped as they heard, their eyes locking on Aster who was twitching and trying to talk to them. "N-No! Wrong! No-not, not true! I'm right in front of ya, mate!" he stuttered out his smile vanishing quickly as panic at the words began to diminish his relief.

He turned and tried to get the other kids attention, ignoring the mutterings of their disappointment and the sensation of their hope at his existence leaving. He felt his chest tighten and agony sweep through him making him cold as the child walked though him. He crumpled over in pain at the sensation, "they don't see me…" He chants as he curled in on himself.

Jack watched his heart clenching as he saw Aster crumble. He knew the feeling of being unseen and being walked through, he knew the pain Bunny was in and it was his entire fault once more.

"Jack!?" North called surprised as he felt the cool breeze hit him. His eyes locking onto the stricken looking Winter Spirit, "Vere were you?"

Jack turned to North quickly before turning back to look at Aster who was curled into Tooth. "What happened?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly; he could feel the thick sensation of hopelessness in the air and it made him ill.

"The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed _every_ egg, _crushed_ every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." North replied, leaning heavily on his scimitars. Another wave of guilt crashed over him as he saw how ashen and old North looked, he truly looked weak and frail.

He turned to look at the sound of his name but the words didn't register over the screams in his head. He could see Tooth asking him something pointing to the tooth box that called him to Pitch's lair; the image of the girl from the memorial long ago on the front.

"Oh Jack, what have you done?" Tooth gasped in betrayal as she saw the box, causing Jack to look down at his hand; shame filling him.

"Pitch..." was all he was able to get out before betrayal swept across North's face.

"You were with Pitch?" North asked with a gasp, he didn't want to believe it but how else would he have gotten the memory box when they were all stolen.

"NO! You need to listen… I'm sorry. This… I didn't mean for it… the box…" He stuttered out trying to explain only to be cut off at Aster's voice.

"He has to go." Aster uttered brokenly, he had heard every word and he just couldn't take looking at Jack. He had trusted the boy and that was his mistake, he should have known that he couldn't be trusted even if his entire being screamed to trust him.

"What?" Jack asked with wide eyes as he turned to look at Bunny. Anger welled up in Aster at the hurt in the boy's eyes, at the fact his chest ached at seeing the hurt.

"WE SHOULD NEVER'AVE TRUSTED YOU!" He yelled, hands flying up and fists clenching before letting the anger loose and the grief and hopelessness to replace it once more. "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about _hope." _He whispered his explanation.

"An'now it's gone." He choked out brokenly before turning away. Jack turned to the others, his eyes wide and pleaded only for them too to turn away from him.

The words from the egg and from long ago whispered in his mind causing his heart to break and grief fill him. Pain, hopelessness… He had destroyed hope, and without hope there is nothing to hope for… It took everything in him to not crumble where he stood, he had to leave.

Reaching into his pocket he took out the doll North had given to him and scowled before dropping it on the ground and pushing off into the air, letting the wind catch him and take him far away.

He hated himself, hated what he was and what he stood for. Winter: destruction and death. That was all he was associated with, all everyone thought he did and he had finally proved them all right.

After all, he killed the Sandman and destroyed Easter yet again but this time there was no chance of hope being rekindled, not one that he could see. The grief he felt for destroying hope and seeing the way Bunny crumbled hurt more than losing Sandy.

As his feet touched the ice, Jack focused back on his surroundings. He was in Antarctica, a place he loved to come for solitude. Solitude he knew he deserved, to be along forever for the agony he had caused and it was all because of the stupid tooth box he now carried in his hand!

Rage filled him and he took off in a sprint, stopping at the edge and his arm pulled back ready to throw the blasted box into the sea and yet he couldn't. He couldn't because he needed to know why it called to him, a box that was not his own. His shoulders sag as he held back the sobs in his chest; he was a foolish boy; alone.

"I thought this might happen." Pitch crooned sadly, causing Jack to spin around in fright. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand." He hummed, savouring the fear the winter sprite had. And ohh, he had so much fear.

Fear of being alone, fear of himself… and oddly enough a deep fear of Pitch himself that left him curious and surprised.

"You know nothing!" Jack spat, anger filling him. No, Jack wasn't at fault for Sandy or Easter, it was all Pitch's fault.

"No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out by humanity, spirit? You think I don't know what it feels like to be weak and not believed in?" Pitch hissed, moving closer to the boy, eyes keeping an eye on the staff. The power of the boy, he would have to destroy it to finish his plan.

Jack yells, frost bursting from the crook of his staff and missing Pitch completely as he dodged out of the way.

"All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong, very wrong. I wasn't alone in the shadows. I wasn't alone in the loneliness and agony of not having anyone who believed. We don't have to be alone, Jack." Pitch told him, he was offering a way out for the boy. Though it was for his own gain, the power and fear he could have with a Winter Spirit under his guide.

Jack's rage hit hard as he swung his staff in Pitches direction causing him to summon a wave of corrupted sand to block the attack he wouldn't be able to dodge. Snow burst into the air at the velocity the two hit together, Pitch's eyes widened before a grin formed as he took in the structure.

"Children will believe in you Jack, I believe in you. All you have to do is join me." Pitch asked softly once the dust settled to see Jack gasping.

Jack hearing the words looked at the nightmare king, want and longing filling him. "Really? They will in me?"

"Yes!" Pitch crooned excitedly while gesturing to the sculpture blast of sand and ice. "What goes together better than cold and dark?"

Jack looked at the sculpture, seeing his face melted and twisted in a way due to the way the sand sat under the ice. It showed him the true monster he is, the monster he doesn't want to be, no matter how promising having believers would be. He lasted this long without any, he will continue on more in suffering; just want he deserved.

"NO!" Jack roared, swinging his staff at the Nightmare King. He refused to become a monster, refused to be corrupted by the man who brought forth the death and destruction in his head. The man who had slaughtered Aster's race long ago because they wouldn't submit. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He snarled before kicking the king back with a move that was committed to his muscle memory.

Pitch snarled, very well then, he would have to destroy the boy then. "You want to be left alone?" He snarled, "Done but first…" He trailed off in a chuckle while holding up the Baby Tooth that accompanied him into his lair.

Jack stared in horror as he saw Pitch hold out Baby Tooth, squeezing her tightly causing her to squeak in pain. "Give me your staff; I will not be set back because of you." Pitch hissed darkly, all mock friendliness gone.

Rage filled him as he looked down at his staff before sighing in defeat, he would not let harm come to another being because of him; especially not Baby Tooth. He could hear her protesting, saying in her own way not to do it because of her, not because of her; she wasn't worth the trade. But she was wrong; she was worth it to Jack. She was worth it because she was a Tooth Fairy, one of Tooth's daughters so to say; she was more important than him.

"Fine," He sighed while twirling the staff in his hand and holding it out. Pitch smiled pleased, his razor sharp teeth gleaming in the light as he grasped the staff watching as the winter spirits power withdrew and the frost was removed to reveal darkened wood.

"Now you have what you want, let her go and be on with you!" he grits out through clenched teeth.

Pitched just laughed at the boys naivety, "you said you wanted to be alone, Jack. So you get to be alone!" he laughed out, screaming and cursing as something sharp stabs him in his hand. A squeak followed as he threw he blasted fairy away, giving it one last squeeze before smirking back at Frost who stood before him with rage burning in his eyes.

"You will pay Pitch, for many things you will pay." Jack snapped out darkly as Pitch snarled and raised the stick above his head. He brought it down quickly with a blink of an eye over his knee, the crack echoing the silence before the agonizing screams of Jack Frost filled the space.

Jack screamed and screamed as he felt the something burn deep inside his chest, his magic exploding before frizzling. He clawed at his chest as he tried to numb the agony he felt, his screams unable to mask the sickening crunch of wood and the familiar sound of ice cracking. He felt his body fly as sand smashed into him before colliding with ice; he felt his body tumble down into the ravine as he heard Pitch's laughter and the sound of wood clacking together before nothing but his sharp breaths and chirps.

"I really messed up Baby Tooth, I fail everyone." He whispered out in pained gasps as he looked down at the fairy who seemed to be the only one so far who hadn't swooned over him.

"Are you okay?" he asked while cupping her in his hands. The fairy nods her head before cocking it to the side and dashing into his hoodie pocket, her eyes widening as she sees a familiar tooth canister. She remembered this child, she had collected her teeth, they always felt magical even her mother had said so and was guarded well, well until now.

Why Jack had flew towards it then, she didn't know but she realised it _was _the one that drew him to the dark lair. Baby Tooth placed her little hand on the box before blinking as a flash of light hit her, she scooted out as Jack shifted and yanked the box out.

_"Ack! Ack! Jack!" _Jack's eyes snapped open wide as he looked down at the box he pulled out before looking at a curious Baby Tooth, "Did you hear that?" he asked causing her to shake her head and hopping over to the box and tapping it with her hand.

Jack frowned before finally understanding that she wanted him to touch it, he cast her one more look before placing his pointer, middle and ring finger on the box and blinking as white light filled around him.

_"HEL! Hele! ACK! JACK!" the little girl squealed causing the boy to laugh. _

_"No Pippa, Hel-le-bore-as." Jack slowly repeated his name before laughing; she was the only one to know his name. _

* * *

_"Jack, I'm scared…" Pippa whimpered as a flash of light and a crack of thunder filled the small room. _

_"Shh my Calla-Lily, it's just a storm." Jack cooed as he pulled her into his warm embrace. _

_"Tell me story?" She begged with a sniffle causing Jack to laugh. He always told the best stories. _

_"What story do you want to hear?" He asked her. _

_"The one of the rabbits, tell me of your home!" She asked with a happy smile causing Jack to laugh. _

_"There was once a great race of Pooka's, they were mighty warriors of their time. The were the four great rulers of the Pooka home that each ruled a season, the mighty Bearberry Thatch of the summer tribe with gold fir that shone like the sun. Queen Blackhaw Bunnymund of spring with mighty swords and beautiful silver fur and flower designs. Then there is the warrior Felonwood of Autumn, his fir the colour of the setting sun and last…" Jack paused as he looked fondly down at his sleeping sister, she never got past Blackhaw, her favourite of the Pooka' warriors._

* * *

_ "Jack I'm scared!" she cried. _

_"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright." He tells her raising his arms and slowly tiptoeing closer. "You're not gonna fall in. We're going have a little fun instead." He tried to reason with her, try to make her think about something else._

_"NO WE'RE NOT!" She cries out._

_"Would I trick you?" He asks and she nodded her head, he always tricked her. _

_"Not this time. Not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're going to be... you're gonna be fine." He tells her, "You have to believe in me." He tells her and she does, she always believes in her brother. _

_"You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" he tells her as he moves towards the staff making a joke as he slipped on the ice after the second one causing her to laugh. _

_Now here they were with his arm and staff outstretched and her so very close to grabbing it._

_"THREE!" He yells, surging forward and swinging her away and safe as soon as her little fingers grasped the wood. Fear and horror outweighed the relief as he spun and landed on the thin ice. Pippa letting out a cry of his name as she watched her brother plunge into the depths of the water. _

Jack gasped as he tugged himself free of the memory, clutching his head in agony. _Oh god, oh god…_ he cried out as images and sounds burst through his head.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Oh! Guess what is next? Jack remembers! **

**E**


	29. Belief

**A/N: Well hell... I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Belief**

**3****rd**** POV**

Every single emotion, sound and memory merged with his new mind causing Jack's breathe to come out short and begin to feel suffocating.

_Shhh, deep breaths young one… _the voice he woke to soothed him, Jack commanded his body to comply and he found himself looking back up at the moon on his back; breathing under control once more.

"Why? Why would you make me forget? Why would you take my form away from me… my pride…" Jack sobbed out at the moon, as he covered his face with his hands and breathed in sharply.

For years they had made him thought he was alone and now, now he wasn't alone and he had Bunnymund. _Aster oh god…_ _what is Aster going to say? _

"Aster!" Jack moaned out loud, "He will hate me forever." He moaned again.

_You need to be wary Hellebores Frost, we did this to protect you, you were not to your full potential yet and Pitch would have killed you… You cannot mention this to anyone but the little fairy that lay by you… Not until the spell has been broken, we are sorry child for the pain we have caused…. Forgive us… _Tsar Lunar beamed down to the boy from his home, he knew the time was coming but what he had seen in the teeth brought them back all at once and faster than he had anticipated.

Jack inhaled sharply before standing to his feet. "You expect me to forgive you for this? For nine years I believed I were the last when all I wanted to do was die! Then three hundred years of being alone, mistreated by others and being drawn to the darkness for what I am! I am death; you ripped my meaning from me! You made me this death, you along with those who helped you and Seraphina; who else could have made me this way!" Jack screamed to the sky angrily before turning his face sharply away as the moon brightened.

Baby Tooth stared up with wide eyes as she saw Jack yell at the moon, she knew that the words he uttered were English but the accent was thick of unknown and made the words he spoke unrecognisable the angrier he got.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Baby Tooth; I guess I need to explain?" Jack mumbled somewhat sheepishly as he saw her wide eyes.

Baby Tooth chirped and nodded, her hands flying frantically as she spoke causing Jack to laugh.

"Do you know I am older than this earth? I am as old as Aster and Man of… Sand…" He trailed off sadly, "I am a Pooka."

At the words Baby Tooth's eyes popped out before she laughed, he couldn't be Pooka. Aster was last one and why wasn't Jack laughing? _You're serious? Then why human? _She chirped to him.

Jack glared at the moon quickly before brushing a finger down her head. "I was put under a spell, I was gravely wounded Baby Tooth. Have you been told of what happened to the Pooka's?" He asked before he could explain more.

_Yes, mother told us… Aster told us when we needed to know… Pitch killed all Pooka's, Bunny escaped…_

"Yes, Pitch killed all Pooka. I was in the war; I am the son of Tecomanthe and Phlox Frost; the chief and mate of the Winter Pooka clans.I was a warrior like my father, when I was attacked by Pitch himself my father had managed to take me and hide me in the snow banks that remained while he perished in the battle. I failed Baby Tooth, I had failed my clan, my sisters and brother; my mother. Not because I survived the war, but because I forgot them. I forgot them and when I had the flashbacks I didn't know who or what they were or meant." He sighed sadly, "But I was found by Seraphina and Tsar, there were others, I could hear them but I cannot recall them and they saved me. They placed me in a healing sleep and put me on the back of a star, the star crashed and it led me here. When I woke the star was gone and Helene and Thomas Overland found me, took me in and loved me." He explained before frowning back at the moon before looking at his staff.

"I keep on failing but I will make it right. My human sister was the one that saved me did you know that? The night she was born and I held her in my arms I gave her a little of myself and I swore to protect her, she was my reason to live and I saved her. I was a guardian then and I am one now, I will not let Pitch win again." He swore before moving to his staff, he would not let this be the end of the Guardians… the end of Wonder, Hope and Memories… He had already taken dreams.

Baby Tooth watched on from her perch in his hoodie as he strode towards the staff, her heart breaking at what she had heard. She knew deep down that this was something no one could know yet and she would keep it a secret till the right time.

With a grunt he slammed the two pieces of wood together before concentrating, he felt his power draw into the staff to mend it before fizzling out causing him to gasp. Shaking his head he held them together and tried again. The image of Pippa from the night of his memorial popped into his head; her eyes wide and glistening from tears but shining with belief nonetheless.

_"I will always believe in you Jack. I love you."_

A cry left his lips as he felt his chest explode before feeling the warmth of his power travel up his arms leaving a warm sensation and into his staff. He opened his eyes at the sound of Baby Tooth squeaking in joy and let out a holler of joy as he saw his staff mended and felt the agony in his chest begin to fade before making sure Baby Tooth was nestled safely in his hood before taking to the air.

_You need to go to Burgees; only one child is left with belief… _The voice of Manny whispered softly through his mind. No matter how pissed he is at the moon he knew that this was important and he also knew who was that last believer.

He urged the wind to push him faster, his normal cheerful face set into one of determination. Jaime was the last believer; and if Jamie suddenly lost hopes and wonder of the guardians then they will fade. He would not allow them to fade out of existence because of his foolishness; he will not let Pitch take them one family was enough.

Soon enough he found himself clinging to the outside of Jamie's window, his eyes locked onto the boy and the stuffed animal in front of him. _Oh Aster, I am so so sorry…_

"If it… if it wasn't a dream and if you truly are real… then-then you have to prove it. Like, right now!" Jamie stuttered out to the stuffed animal before looking around, hurt filled him as his hope of the fact that it wasn't a dream begin to fade.

"I believed in you so long, like my whole life long… You owe me; you owe me this… prove to me you are not something I dreamed up! Just a sign that my belief wasn't useless; hopeless." Jamie whispered desperately causing Jack's heart to clench as he took in the words. He could feel the hope in the boy fade quickly as he muttered something and chucked the bunny away.

Jack quickly and silently made his way into the room and splayed his hand across the glass forming frost. The sound causing Jamie to turn and gasp as he watched an egg begin to form in the frost; he was full of awe and hope. Hope that his plea was heard. He stood on his bed quickly and watched with wide eyes that made Jack think of Pippa with a fond smile.

"He's real…" Jamie whispered out in hope as he watched more frost form and a rabbit being drawn. Jack smiled before turning to the image and holding his hands out and began to remember his training from long ago.

_"Hellebores, when you want to make your art come to life you must believe that it is alive. Think of the way it moves and the way it acts, think of its life and then use your magic to recreate that. You're magic is strong Hellebores, why is it so hard for you to do this?" _

The voice of his old instructor whispered in his mind, this was the one thing he had always failed in. to use his magic to bring to life from paper and paint wasn't right to him. But now? Using his element, his frost?

A gasp echoed from behind him and then a smaller one followed in his ear as he pulled his hands back and felt something twist in his hands. Jack's eyes popped open and a smile took to his face as he saw he frost bunny in his hands snuffling, waiting to be released. With a laugh he let it go and watched as Jamie jumped to grab it, laughing as it burst into snow.

"Snow?" Jamie asked out loud as he watched the white flecks fall in his room. He was confused, why was it snowing? He watches as a snowflake landed on his nose leaving a cold feeling and the words from his mother the other day came back, 'don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.'

"Jack Frost," Jamie said the name out loud causing Jack to inhale sharply, had he just said his name?

"Did he just…?" Jack trailed off asking Baby Tooth who nodded excitedly. Jamie froze as he heard a noise, before spinning around and staring at the boy before him with wide eyes.

"Jack Frost." He uttered in awe causing Jack to jerk back in shock. The last time a boy believed in him he had died and it had caused the blizzard, so if Jamie could… if he could see him now and he wasn't dying, was he… he believed in him.

"Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name! Can you hear me?" He asked excitedly causing Jamie to nod with his mouth ajar.

"Can you see me, truly see me?" He asked again causing Jamie to nod. He let out a laugh and back flipped onto the desk in glee causing Jamie to laugh. "You believe in me! He believes in me!"

"You just made it snow in my room!" Jamie laughed once his shock wore off causing Jack to laugh and nodded. "You're real?"

Jack nodded before moving closer to the boy but not touching him, his fear and memory of his first believer in the fore front of his mind. He actually had a believer that he did not ask for; he wasn't expecting it at all. "Yeah kiddo, all of us are real. Every single legend is real; Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny are real. We're all… real." He told him with a soft smile.

Jamie cheered, "I knew it!"

Jack laughed before pointing to the book he had the other day, "Remember when you were talking about Bigfoot? Well…" Jack laughed as he opened the book to reveal Phil. "He's a yeti, one of Santa's helpers, his name is Phil."

Jamie laughed as he looked down at the image, "That's so cool! I knew it! But really a Yeti named Phil?" Jack laughed and he swore he would have to tell the big guy.

A crack of thunder echoed as the windows blew open, Jack's eyes snapped to the sky instantly to see black clouds rolling in. Some of nature itself, the rest was Pitch. He turned to Jamie as the sleighbells rang throughout the night, "I need you to get your jacket, we're about to see Santa, Tooth and Bunny. Meet me out front." He said before taking off out the window.

Jamie blinked and then quickly rushed for his jacket which was downstairs, he was thankful that his mom and dad were a sleep before he crept out of the dog door and towards Jack; he knew something bad had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go! I am also changing the ending of the movie slightly and how bunny will find out… Maybe a little six armed candy again?**

**E**


	30. When Plans go Wrong

**A/N: And here is the fight! or well A fight!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – When Plans go Wrong.**

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack's feet touched the ground silently, his face mixed with disbelief, regret and horror as he saw North's shrunken in pale face and Tooth with feathers lacking vibrancy and on two feet as they made their way out of the sleigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked, now that the memories are back he was struggling with English and trying not to revert back to his native tongue.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped in surprised as she fluttered and stumbled her way to the winter spirit.

"What are you doing here?" North asked curious, causing Jack to smile and jerk his head to behind him as he heard the sound of Jamie's footsteps.

"Same as you," He chuckled with a wide smile as Jamie came to a stop and stared wide eyed at his hero's.

"It's you, it really is you! I didn't dream you up, you're really here!" Jamie cried out in disbelief and joy before looking over at Jack. "I just knew it!"

North looked on in awe as Jack just smiled and ruffled the last lights hair. Tooth was squealing inside at the fact her Sweet Tooth had a believer. "Jack, he sees you!" North whispered in pride, his lips pulling up into a wide smile.

"Where's Bunny?" Jack asked as he finally realised there was no Pooka. His heart clenched as he saw the guardian's faces turned into ones of sadness as they looked down. _No, no, no! _Jack screamed in his mind, the white tinting his vision with rage.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny… most of all…" North whispered before both he and Tooth moved to reveal the sleigh. Jack blinked away the white rage before horror and humour filled him as a little baby grey kit jumped out of the sleigh sniffing the air.

"Oh… no… As'tearr." Jack whispered painfully, no one not even Aster himself heard the way his name changed from English to Pookan.

Jamie chuckled as he moved towards the sleigh, "That's the Easter Bunny?"

Aster grumbled as he looked at the kid, he hated being this small. "Now somebody sees me! I mean… where were ya'bout an hour ago, mate?" he asked as he stood up on his hind legs and pointed wildly around him.

Jamie frowned before facing the others, "What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool! Now he's all fluffy and adorable…" Jamie asked sadly and confused as he scratched Bunny's chin causing him to thump his foot repeatedly in pleasure which made Jack to laugh and to remember to call him Peter Rabbit more often.

Aster growled softly as he dashed over to Frost, he was surprised to see him at first but now he was just glad. Glad for reasons unknown but he knew he needed to apologise for many things as he stared up at the haunted eyes masked with joy.

"Oi! Did you tell him to say that? Alright you and me ya showpony!" he grumbled as he kicked his feet against Frostbites leg.

"No!" Jamie yelled causing the Pooka and guardians to look at him. "Actually he told me you were real…" He trailed off slightly embarrassed about the next part. "Just when I started to think that maybe you… weren't."

Aster stared up at the Winter Sprite in something akin to pride and something he couldn't quite remember, "He made you believe… in me?" he asked slowly looking at the child before looking up at Jack who had squatted to look at Bunny.

"I am sorry Aster; this is my entire fault…" Jack trailed off, tears brimming in his eyes. "You shouldn't have ever had to feel the sensation of being walked through and it wouldn't have happed because of me." He trailed off and Aster couldn't do anything but shake his head before another loud clap of thunder shot across the sky drawing their attention.

Jack could see Pitch stand on one of his clouds looking down at the town, "Get Jamie out of here!" He yelled before pushing himself off the ground and into the sky. He could hear someone yell something but his mind was focused on Pitch Black.

At the blast of frost, Pitch turned and narrowed his eyes in surprise. "Jack Frost!" He thought for once and for all he got rid of the menace only to be proven wrong again. "Let's end this, shall we?" he snarled before letting his sand swirl around him as he charged.

Hellebores snarled while sending another jolt of frost only to be stopped by Pitch's sand, his laughter ringing over the loud claps of thunder causing Jack to curse. "Your little trick doesn't work against me anymore Frost; I am too strong for even you!" Pitch laughed darkly before letting his sand unleashed upon him, smiling in satisfaction as he watched the winter sprite fall to the ground, making an impact on a bin.

"_A'ben." _Jack cursed as he hit the ground, very thankful he didn't break anything.

Jamie spun at the noise and saw Jack lying on the ground staring dazed up at the sky, "Jack!"

At the sound of his name the others spun and rushed to his side as they saw Jamie try to help him up. North lifted him off the ground and placed him on his feet while Tooth handed him his staff.

"He's stronger, there's too much fear here." He grunted before stretching, his back popping with the movement.

"It waz a good try, Jack. A for effort." North said before spinning at the dark chuckle filling the alley.

Pitch smirked as he gazed down at the child from the shadows. "All this for one boy? And yet he still refuses to stop believing in you when he knows you can't protect him." He hissed out in a chuckle.

The guardians all moved closer to Jamie who clutched onto Jack's hoodie. His eyes wide and heart racing in fear as he wildly looked at the moving shadows.

Pitch smiled at the taste of fear in the air, though the others were afraid, it was that winter spirit who shared no ounce of his delicious fear. Something has changed and it just pissed him off all the more, "Very well. There are other ways… to _snuff_ out a light." He laughed, swiping his shadowed hand across the bulbs in the alley to prove his point.

Aster hopped down angrily from his perch in North's coat and pointed around the darkness, "You'll have to go through me first if you want him!" he yelled causing Pitch to laugh.

Jack tensed as he watched the shadow move towards Aster, his hands grasping his staff tightly ready to strike if need be. "Look how fluffy you are! Would you wike a widdle scwatch behind the ears?" Pitch cooed before laughing.

"Don't you even think about it!" Aster yelled as he panicked and jumped back into North's arms.

Pitch laughed again before moving into the light on top of his main nightmare, his teeth gleaming in the light as he stared manically at them. "You don't know how much it pleases me to see you all so weak and defenceless for a change." He cooed darkly.

"Jack, I'm scared." Jack whipped his head down to Jamie, his eyes wide and lip quivering that for a second he was looking at Pippa once again.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright." He breathed out slowly, automatically. He kneeled before Jamie and smiled. "We're gonna have some fun instead."

Jamie looked at Jack confused, fun? How can they have fun when the boogieman was closing in on them?

Jack stood and clenched his fist before opening it slowly, a smirk on his face as he felt the magic and snow swirl around his hand to form a snowball. The nightmare king laughed at the words as he moved closer, "So what do you think now, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogiema..."

Pitch blinked as he felt the snow collide with his face, he could feel the magic sink into his skin and he could feel the almost uncontrollable feeling to laugh and play. To grab snow and throw it back with the same amount of enthusiasm; to laugh freely and forget all about this idea of taking over the world with darkness once more.

"FROST!" Pitch snarled as he shook the magic away and into the ally. His rage doubled as he saw the guardians gone and in their place a line of frost leading out through them. He let out a snarl and moved to the top of a building that overlooked the main centre of the town.

"You will suffer Frost for mocking me." He snarled as he raised his hands and let the nightmare sands begin to raise like dark looming waves and begin to swallow the town, trapping them inside.

He stared down at the Guardians and children in amusement and disgust; did they really think seven children could help them? Could destroy him?

"You think that these mere children can help you? Against me? Against my power?" He asked while summoning the nightmare sand closer, pleased with the fear it caused them and yet there was still no fear from the winter child.

"You are all so afraid… except you Frost…" Pitch hissed causing Jack to smirk.

"I do not fear you any longer Pitch, you once did in another time, but now not." Jack told him, his anger coursing through his very veins. He turned to Jamie and smiled softly, "they're just bad dreams, Jamie. They can only hurt you if you let them."

Pitch snarled and let lose one wave of sand towards the children, he was not going to waste more time talking. Jamie looked down before looking back up at Jack; he knew the words were true. The nightmares can only harm you if you let them, if you let their fear rule you.

All the guardians besides Jack grabbed the children and moved in a way that they would take the brunt of the sand. Jack stood by Jamie's side, his eyes never leaving Pitches as he grasped the arm of his believer.

The sand grew closer and closer, swirling like a vortex before it burst into brilliant gold dream sand as it touched the palm Jamie held up, his eyes closed and brows pulled down in concentration. Jamie let out a holler of joy as he saw the sand causing the others to look up and cheer.

The guardians one by one began to grow in strength as they felt their believers start to believe once more. Pitch screamed as he saw the sand fly past and around him, commanding the rest of his army to attack as the others began to call in for reinforcements.

And yet Jack doesn't move, his eyes still locked onto the dark form of Pitch Black. He could tell by the sounds around him that the others were back to normal. He could hear the boomerangs of Blackhaw's cut through the air with each throw Aster threw and the sound of Yeti's yelling instructions to one another as North's swords cut through the air.

The dream sand itself began to twist and twirl together in a vortex away from the others as it shone brilliantly. No one noticing the little man forming in the middle.

"S'Motis." Jack hissed before running and pushing himself into the air, his staff swinging down and releasing shards of ice at the nightmare king.

"Frost! Come to meet your end?" Pitch laughed as he formed his scythe, but he could sense something about the child that was familiar. So very familiar yet so old that he couldn't recall where he had sensed the magic before.

"No Pitch, tonight you're freedom on this land will end and I will send you back to the dark depths you came from." Jack muttered as they begin to circle one another, it was a scene that brought up memories as they had done this once before.

_"Give up child! You cannot beat me!" S'motis laughed as they circled, what was left of the Winter Clan's warren now was a burning mass of death. _

_"No, you killed my family, my sisters and brother, my dam!" Hellebore yelled before striking. _

Except this time there was no smell of burning fur and bodies, no crackling of fire and Jack wasn't going to make the same mistake he had before.

Pitch snarled and lunged, his scythe slicing through the air causing Jack to smirk as he flipped over it and spun in the air before landing a spinning hook kick to Pitch's jaw and then a spinning axe kick in the same movement causing Pitch to crash to the ground.

Shaking his head of the fuzzy pain he shot up swinging his scythe once again, connecting it with the middle of Jack's staff as he blocked the blow before bringing it up and blocking the counter strike from Jack.

"Give up Jack!" Pitch laughed as he connected the butt of his scythe to the winter spirits head.

"Never!" Jack spat back before striking quicker, mixing his strikes with blows from his staff before adding a mix of the Pookan fighting style and then earth martial arts that were based off his races style.

Spinning axe kick. Strike with staff. Push kick. Dodge. Block. Frost burst and ice. Spin and jab with elbow to ribs, throwing head back and side kick to sternum.

A cry pierced through the air that sent fear down Jack's spine as he whipped his head in the direction where Aster was fighting. His arm clutching his leg as he scuttled away from the nightmare horse advancing on while he protected Jamie who was behind him.

"Oh... oh, this is just too perfect. The one thing that you fear is losing the Pooka. I wonder why that is?" Pitch laughed out through pants as he felt the sharp spike of fear in the frost child, though he was truly honestly curious as to why losing the Pooka caused that reaction. "But never mind that, I have the perfect plan to destroy you now… after all I have your weakness. Say goodbye to the rabbit and child Jack." Pitch laughed before disappearing into the darkness, just as the sand blanketed over Aster and Jamie and dragging them into the shadows.

"EVERGREEN!" Jack screamed as he flew to where the nightmares had taken them. "ASTER!"

Everything froze as Jack's scream pierced the night. The nightmares that had stayed burst into dream sand as two gold whips shot out from an alley way.

"Sandy!" Tooth gasped as she took in the wishing star whose wide eyes were locked on Jack's heaving form.

At hearing the sound of sand shifting, Jack spun around ready to attack, his eyes blazing in rage. Pitch had taken Aster, he had taken Jamie all because he couldn't hold back his fear.

"Man of Sand?" Jack grunted out in shock, causing the wishing star to nod slowly.

_"You were dead; fear had taken you old friend…" _Jack breathed out harshly, his eyes still scanning the darkness for any form of a nightmare.

Sandy moved and placed his hand on Jack's head and used the technique he hadn't used a long time, it was just much more fun to use sand and make people guessing.

_You speak of old, you speak of times when the golden age were upon us… just who are you Jack Frost, who are you to speak of the native tongue of Pooka?_

Jack cocked his head to the side at the soft alluring voice of the wishing star. He knew now why Sandy did not speak for the voice itself was compelling, making you want to sleep and yet not at the same time.

"_I am Hellebores Jack Frost of the Winter Clans…" _Jack whispered before falling to his knees as everything sunk in. "_He took them Man of Sand, he took them because of me…" _

Sandy stared at the boy and just pulled his head into his stomach, patting back his hair in comfort as he looked at the gobsmacked children and Guardians.

"What is it Sandy?" North asked softly as the other kids look around.

"Where are Jamie and the Easter Bunny?" Cupcake asked causing North and Tooth to inhale as they locked their eyes back on the winter child.

"Pitch took them… Jamie! _Aster!" _Jack moaned out while burrowing his face into the Sandman.

"We will get him back, but we need a plan. Children cannot go to boogieman lair, we need weapons, need more arms." North stated seriously as he pulled his swords up once more.

Jack jerked his head back; eyes alight as he stared at North. "That's it! We need more arms! Tooth, I know this will pain you but I need you to get chocolate, as pure to coco as you can. Ask Joy or go to the warren if you can't find any here. North have Yeti here to look after the children, gather more. Hurry, hurry we don't have time!" He ordered quickly while standing up.

Tooth looked ready to argue about the effects of chocolate on his teeth but shook her head and quickly went in search for his request, she could do this. Whatever he needed it for she didn't know but she had to trust him.

"Jack, what iz your plan?" North asked, "What do you need more chocolate for?" He asked as the Yeti escorted the reluctant children away from the scene and back to their homes.

Jack just smirked and looked at the Cossack, "you said we needed more arms right. I agree, do you want to see why I wouldn't eat the chocolate Aster offered. It gives me an advantage in a fight with the _oddest _reaction."

* * *

**A/N: *GASP* what did I just do? Leave you on a cliffy? Gave you a recap on Aster's name? Oh my!**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far :)**

**The next chapter is saving Aster and Jamie. **


	31. To be Ready

**A/N: Well some of you may think that Jack will tell Aster or vice versa, but no. the other guardians won't mention how Jack saved them and the only one who suspects is Sandy of course. **

* * *

_Warning! Eye for an eye  
When revenge comes charging  
Warning! Eye for an eye  
You won't see it coming  
... You won't see it coming..._

* * *

**Chapter 31 – To be Ready**

**3****rd**** POV**

Sandy watched as Jack paced, his hands clenched around one of Bunny's boomerangs as he muttered. Sandy himself had been around a long time, he was there when the golden aged ended and when the war with the Pooka's started. He was on the front lines as Pitch tore apart the constellations in his rage and yet this was something he hadn't seen before.

Jack Frost with a mighty scowl on his face and muttering up a storm in a language only them and a few others understood.

"Sandy, you understand what I said to you right?" Jack asked once he caught sight of the floating man of sand. He was glad that Sandy was alive, one of his true friends but yet he couldn't stop and fully allow himself to be glad about it.

Sandy nodded before placing his hand on the boy's face once more; '_You are Hellebores Jack Frost of the Winter Clan. You are the prince of Winter, yet I do not understand why you look like this? Are you Pooka or are you a reincarnation with the memories of said Pooka? But if it is the first then old friend many things of the past 300 years have been explained but the why.' _He spoke causing Jack to nod.

"_Yes, according to Man in Moon it was for my own protection, to mask me as a human and taking my form from me." _Jack finished with an angry scowl to the moon that now shone brightly down upon them. _"They made me think I was the only one for the nine years I was out of hibernation, they let me suffer alone." _He explained angrily causing Sandy to look up at his old friend with disappointment.

Not just for Jack but for Aster as well, especially when Aster felt Jack die. But like Sandy said everything of the past made sense. The way Aster collapsed in pain when he felt his mate die, the same night Jack was rebirthed as a spirit of winter. At the mark on Aster's chest how he said it was a shade darker on the night he met Jack for the first time and the way Jack's hair shone with tints of grey. Jack's dreams of Rabbits playing together and the way he spoke sometimes, how he zoned out. It all made sense.

"Ve will get them back, Jack." North stated as he clapped the winter spirit on the back once he finished telling his Yeti what was happening.

_"Jack, Joy said to come back unharmed or she will make sure no more carrots for winter spirit." _Phil grumbled causing Jack to laugh; now he knew the reason why he loved carrots so much and why he was a vegetarian. North just shook his head, still in awe that Jack could understand the creatures like him; when all is over he was sure to ask the boy on how he learnt to understand them.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled as she buzzed around objects with her hand clutched to her chest. "I have it here, it took me a while but I found it." She told him before reluctantly handing over the small square of chocolate.

"Thanks Tooth; I know how much this must be killing you to give someone a non-sugar free candy." He chuckled before looking at everyone else. "We need to go to my lake, it's safer that way."

North grabbed a snow globe from his pocket and whispered Jack's Pond before throwing the globe to open a portal. Jack shook his head before leaping to the air as the others began to go through, he preferred flying than the sudden yank and throw feeling the portal creates.

His feet touched surface of the frozen lake just as the last yeti made its way through the portal, a smirk on his face as he leaned against his staff. Some of the yeti, mainly Phil looked awed by the beauty of it all and the Jack specialty frost glinting off the bare trees in the moonlight.

"Okay, we're all here. I need you all to never mention what you see. Ever. It is important and I'm only doing this to save Aster and Jamie from the dark clutches of Pitch." Jack explained seriously before sighing and looking at them all with haunted eyes. He knew that they will always see him differently but he needed to save Aster and Jamie.

"Jack what iz making you wary boy?" North asked concerned while taking a step towards Jack, only stoping with a shake of his head. If he was to say he wasn't curious he would be lying, he was but he didn't want to find out what Jack had meant by having an odd reaction to chocolate but not at the boys expense.

Jack sighed before looking up at the moon, "I know why I am here and I know that seeing me the way you will and what I will do might change your view on me. North, I mean it, none of you are to mention to anyone even Aster about what you will see."

The others nodded and remained silent as they watched Jack place his staff in North's hands before removing his hoodie and shirt. His muscles rippling as he rolled his shoulders as he made his way back into the middle of his lake.

Jack took deep breaths as he closed his eyes and began to centre himself and let his magic surface. He didn't know if it would work like when he was a Pooka, the only time he did this when he was a human hurt just a bit and his body couldn't hold the power for long. But now he has his memories back he could prepare it for the body shift and growth.

Popping the chocolate in his mouth he quickly bit it and swallowed, missing the way it used to melt on his tongue. When the muscles began to quiver he dropped to one knee and braced his hands on the ground for the next phase of the body breaking and shifting, growing more bones than normal. He let out a grunt as his back arched and the first crack started letting the dam break as the rest followed.

Tooth watched behind North, her hands clenching in the fur collar as she stared at her Sweet Tooth. A gasp breaking past her lips as his body contorted with the sounds of snapping bones and tearing flesh. She could see from here as his body arched up, his chest facing the sky with arms wide open; his face twisted in pain before his eyes popped open revealing glowing ice blue and white.

"святой кекс!" North blurted out as he saw Jack let out a cry before slamming his now six arms on the ice causing it to fly up around him. Snow burst in the air, blinding them for a few seconds as it began to rain down blocking their view from Jack.

When the snow began to clear everyone's mouths dropped as a panting Jack stood tall, in four hands were blades of frosted ice while two remained free. His bare chest was covered with a vest made of ice with intricate designs of frosted blue snowflake patterns.

"Jack?" North asked shocked as he stared at the boy, causing the deep blue swirling eyes to lock onto him.

"There is no time to explain, I need my staff." He uttered his voice once soft like falling snow now cracked sharply like ice. "I don't have long until I lose my control over my instincts and powers. You will need to get Aster and everyone to safety at that time."

North quickly handed the staff back to Jack; laying it carefully in one arm and watched with wide eyes as ice crawled its way up the darkened wood and formed the crook into a large scythe.

"His lair is this way." Jack grunted before taking off into the darkened woods. His feet pounding the ground and letting the white haze tint his vision.

**~XxX~**

Jamie whimpered as he clutched onto the Easter Bunny as the cage they were in rattled again with each bump the nightmares caused.

"Show yer self ya bloody Mongrel!" Aster hissed angrily as he scanned the darkness for the face of the nightmare king.

Pitch let out a deep chuckle as he stepped into the only light of the room. His eyes glowing as he looked at the wounded Pooka, savouring the fear he created. The boy was just an appetizer but the fear of a Warrior and a Pooka well that was a delicacy. "You have no idea what your fear does for me Aster… It has been a long time since I was able to taste it." He cooed darkly causing Aster to tense.

"Wh-why did you take us?" Jamie whimpered, clutching tighter on Aster's fur.

"Well you see child, I took you because I want _Jack Frost _gone! The only way to break that pest is to hurt the two he cared for, Sandman was obviously one… then when the Easter Bunny got hurt… well let's say Jack's fear overshadowed all of yours. What better to break him then to take you both. The rabbit that never cared for him and his first believer?" He laughed causing Aster's ears to fall back.

Jack… Aster knew he needed to apologise for many things, being so cruel towards him was one of them. Especially now since he was going to suffer because of his foolishness, he had forgot his training and took his eyes off the foe.

Instead of letting the sadness and fear take him he let the anger burst forth. "Wait till I get my hands on you ya' mongrel!" He snarled viciously, hands rattling the sand cages.

"And then what? You're hurt." Pitch pointed out laughing.

"I will hurt you!" He spat back causing Pitch to laugh and wave his hand, letting the cage fall away sending the Pooka and child to the floor.

Pitch sneered down at him before sighing bored. "Very well."

Aster grunted and turned to the ankle biter next to him. "Stay here, it'll be alright."

Jamie nodded and let go of him, he watched as the Easter Bunny stood favouring his right leg then the other before grabbing the lone boomerang in one hand. In a blink of an eye they charged, Aster with his boomerang and Pitch with his scythe.

Aster jumped and spun over the gleaming black blade, his hind paw kicking out but missing its target as Pitch ducked.

"You taught Frost some moves, it's a shame that he already tried that. I was expecting it!" Pitch laughed as Aster shook his head after the blow to the face. He couldn't help but frown at that, he had never taught Frostbite to fight, and the move he did was Pookan.

"AH!" He screamed as he felt a slash of blade across his flank; his paws falling as he clutched the wound.

"You should know to never be distracted." Pitch laughed while raising his scythe for a killing blow. Aster looked up before closing his eyes, he couldn't win. He thought of his life on earth and then his life on his home world. Maybe now, maybe now he could be with his mate in the afterlife. He knew the others would keep hope alive for him, for the children. He breathed out slowly as he opened his eyes and glared at Pitch, he was ready.

A loud cry of rage filled the lair as the foundation shook, a burst of ice wind swirling around them just as Aster's vision begin to fade from blood loss. He turned his head as he saw Pitch's eyes widen and just before the darkness took him, he could have sworn he saw his mate in the doorway with six arms and battle blade of the Winter Clan; eyes the clearest of blue blazing with rage.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! What's this ANOTHER cliffy? *ducks***

**E**


	32. Jack's Wrath and Aster's Markings

**A/N: Haha did some of you think I would actually leave it on a cliffy? **

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Jack's Wrath and Aster's Markings**

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack came to a stop at the clearing where he found Pitch's lair, the hole was still there as well as the old wooden bed that lay over it.

"This is the entry, not all of you will be able to get down it." Jack hummed before closing his eyes and raised his staff before slamming it on the ground. His eyes popped open as he watched the hole widen to the point the bed was sucked down into the darkness. It looked hungry; it looked like a monster waiting.

Jack looked over his shoulder before dropping down, his blades slashing the dirt to control his speed and direction. He knew the tunnel was coming to an end as he could see the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak. The others were close behind him, all ready for the battle that was about to begin, though Sandy was glad that they were fighting sand and not fearlings. He didn't know how Jack or the others to come across the beasts Pitch had corrupted.

North let out a holler of surprise as he found himself from dirt to ice as the tunnel ended several feet off the ground, enough to hurt him and the others that could not fly. Tooth gasped as she looked around to see her little fairies still locked in cages, their cries for her louder than that of the battle that had begun with the nightmares.

She quickly flew to each cage and let them open, "Start taking the teeth boxes back and then when you can begin to collect the teeth." She rushed out before taking off in the direction of the others. Who knew that Pitch's lair was a mass of hallways that lead to nowhere and everywhere?

The baby teeth quickly began to do as they were told, not once looking towards the sounds where the others were pushing the nightmare creatures back.

Phil kept close to North and Jack but out of reach of their blades. He was shocked to see Jack move so lithe with the extra arms and size on top of a new fighting style. Before he fought with his staff, just his staff and powers, which was the only time he saw the boy fight and now he was using hand to hand combat with weaponry with little power. He was going to have a long talk with the boy when this was all over.

Pain began to bloom within Jack's chest in the very depth of his soul as he jumped and sliced his way over another nightmare, bursting the beast into black sand as Sandy's whip curled around it. His chest began to heave as he came to a sudden stop; the pain still there but now resign and acceptance trickled in. He dropped a blade and pressed his hand to his chest and blinked.

_"Dam what's that?" Hellebores asked as he pointed to the mark on his dam's chest. _

_Phlox looked down and smiled warmly as she lifted her kit into her arms. "That there is my mating mark to your Da." _

_Hellebore cocked his head to the side causing his ear to flop down over one eye. "What's a mating mark? Will I get one too?" _

_Chuckling, she nodded. "Yes my sweet Hellebore. It will grow in when you and your mate are ready. First you will notice the slight change in your fur and then in time you will begin to feel an echo of what they are feeling. When both of you are ready and truly ready, the mark will grow in and give you the name of your mate as well as the clan." _

The white around Jack's vision took over and he felt his body grow more as the rage spilled over. With a powerful roundhouse kick Jack sent the nightmare in front of him through the large door, the wind howling around him and through the room. His eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on Pitch and Aster.

A roar escaped his lips at the site of Pitch holding a scythe above his head while Aster lay bleeding at his feet, eyes trained on him but unfocused. He could feel the emotions fade as Aster's head lulled back and eyes closed.

"F-Frost?" Pitch asked shocked as he saw Jack's form in the door way, his eyes burning a sharp crystalized blue that trained on him.

"You harmed him…" Jack breathed out, letting the violent wind to carry it. "… you will suffer."

Pitch's eyes roamed Jack's frame, eyes widening as the familiar symbols of one of the Pooka clans littered his flesh and ice armour. A deep chuckle escaping as he looked at Jack closely once more, everything in what he had done coming back to him. The movements, the power and fighting style… even the name. Frost.

"Well, well…. You lived after all _Tecomanthe. _My blade didn't kill you like I had thought." Pitch laughed tauntingly, while holding his hand up to stop his nightmares. A smirk pulling at his lips the way Tecomanthe's eyes flashed with rage. "But why Jack hmm?"

He was waiting for it this time, his hands bringing up a wave of nightmare sand just as a burst of frost and ice shot towards him, creating another statue much like the one in Antarctica only this time it was shattered with the four blades Jack held.

The others stood back and watched, Sandy using his whips to cull the nightmares in the shadows as they watched their master fight.

"Tecomanthe? Why call Jack wrong name?" North asked causing Sandy to shrug.

The air dropped as the sound of ice cracking filled the room, Jack laughed as Pitch dropped his broken scythe with rage before charging forward with a blade. A more corrupted version of the blade he had when he was Kozmotis Pitchiner appeared and their blades clashed with a loud clack.

They watched with wonder and awe as well as curiosity on how Pitch could keep up to the six armed Jack who was spinning and flipping constantly. His arms striking randomly at yet organised at the same time, never in the one place or one move. He would mix with kicks and slashes and yet the boogieman still only got minor cuts.

"We need to get to Aster and Jamie!" Tooth gasped out as her eyes locked onto the scared child that kneeled next to the bleeding Easter Bunny, his hands pressed into the wounds as he cried.

"Da, but we cannot without being struck by blades." North said thoughtfully before looking at Sandy. "Sandy, can you possibly go in there with shield of sand? Will it block hits from Jack and Pitch?"

Sandy's brows pulled down as he thought before nodding and smiling, forming a large shield made of sand and began to fly towards Aster and Jamie. He felt several blows to the shield before it grew heavy, his eyes popping open as he saw ice begin to form around it, fortifying his shield followed by Jack's laughter.

"You will not harm them; your darkness cannot penetrate my frost. I will protect them this time, I will not fail again!" Jack hissed out through grunts as he blocked another blow to the shield.

Pitch snapped his teeth close to Jack's face in his rage, "Tell me how you came this way Tecomanthe, tell me! Tell me why is it that you fear the death of that pesky rabbit when you lost your own mate? Is it because you are trying to make up for what you did? After all it was your fault that Blackhaw died; you're the reason why my blade sliced through the queen of spring." He taunted and with each word Jack's vision turned another shade of white until he could only flecks of black as his instincts came over.

Why Pitch thought he was his father he didn't know, but he wasn't going to correct him… yet. But this, he knew it was a lie, he was _there… _Blackhaw Bunnymund died by Pitch's sword yes, but it was to save him… She told his father to save him against Pitch's blade and by doing so she had suffered the fate he would have had.

"It is a debt I owe yes…" Jack rumbled out, his voice cracking sharp in the frosted air. He could see now that a blizzard had formed and icicles had formed both on structure and people. His rage was one that was admired in his class, on the battle field.

"ASTER!" At the sound of the cry, Jack spun and kicked Pitch away before shooting frost out to catch the body of Aster as a nightmare had attacked the cloud he was sitting on. Sandy stared peeved and wide-eyed as it happened; he was unable to do anything due to Jamie being asleep in his arms.

He felt the blow before he heard it and a cry escaped his lips as he felt the blade sear through his back where the ice wasn't protecting it. Blades and staff clattered to the ground as Jack found himself sprawled across the ground from the impact.

At the intake of breath from others and the cries, Jack flipped himself over and froze. Aster was held dangling in Pitch's hand by the scruff of his neck and a blade held to his throat. Jack's eyes watched as a drop of blood trailed down the blade, pooled before dropping and freezing in the air before clinking with the ground.

His eyes twitched as he watched the drop of garnet shatter into shards before snapping his eyes to Pitch's face once more.

Sandy formed a protective bubble around Jamie before gesturing to the others to back up behind the icicles that formed.

"What iz happening?" North asked as he watched the distorted image of Jack rise to his feet.

Sandy pressed his hand to North's and Tooth's face, '_Pitch has gone too far and unleashed something within Jack… I am unsure if we will have our Jack after this…'_

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, causing Sandy to look at her sadly before showing them an image of the only Pooka he had met in a violent rage. It was vicious and the Pooka succumbed to the darkness the beast in him had unleased and destroyed himself. When threatened to that extent there is nothing to stop the rage that explodes, their magic fuelling them.

"But-But Jack isn't a Pooka! He's human!" She squeaked before flying up and looking over the glacier. Her eyes widening as she took in Jack's vibrating frame, his hands clenched as snow and ice swirled around his feet; jaw clenched. Sandy remained silent as he raised everyone to the top corner of the room and looked down; he hoped this was far enough away.

Hellebore Jack locked his eyes on Aster before locking back on Pitch, his face blank of emotion and it caused the nightmare king to become wary. He had expected rage; he had expected something more than what stood before him.

"S'motis, you will suffer my wrath and you will feel the power of my ice. Hand me Aster, hand me him now and I will show mercy." The voice was bland and yet it cracked sharply across the silent chamber causing the remainder of his nightmares to neigh warily.

Pitch wisely lowered the unconscious Pooka to the ground before smirking and pushing himself forward, tackling Jack into the wall behind them, his vest shattering against his own ice. An animalistic snarl escaped Jack's lips before his arms curled around Pitch's frame and then an electric zap filled the room. Phil let out a cry of surprise as he saw Jack disappear.

"Did he juz?" North asked Sandy who nodded enthusiastically. Yes Jack just teleported.

Jack with each teleport landed a kick and punch, a slice of blade here and there while they plummeted to the very depth of Pitch's lair. A loud boom sounded just as the foundation rumbled causing many bricks, cages and icicles to fall to the ground and the snow to fly up.

"Okay, o-okay Tecomanthe! I will…" Pitch trailed off as he raised a dagger and slashed through the air, only to stop as his arm froze the tip of the blade millimetres from Jack's flesh.

"Let me tell you a story Pitchiner, a long long time ago there was a great war on the Pooka home world that lead to their death. There was a great warrior, one from the Winter Clans who had sacrificed his life for that of his son. A son who had been saved by Mother Nature and Tsar, he found himself one day in a strange world with a strange body then he found himself all alone with no memory of his family or the whys." Jack whispered in a rumble as he closed one of his hands around Pitch's throat.

"Then one day the said son was brought into face the man who slaughtered his race, yet besides the flashbacks of agony and scents of burning fur and flesh took over, after many accidents, he found himself face to face in Antarctica in the bottom of a ravine where he got. His. Memories. Back." Jack hissed out while squeezing tighter.

Pitch stared up at the face before him, the softness of youth and joy gone and in its place was hardened with anger, and the smoothness gone as was the joy. Replaced with a violent array of emotions swirling in his eyes and the haunted look of a warrior.

"Wh-Who-o are you?" He gasped out causing Jack to laugh.

"_I am Hellebores Jack, Tecomanthe was my father."_ He laughed out darkly just as the ice encased the rest of Pitch, freezing him in a slow defrosting ice.

With a satisfied smirk, he rose to his feet and grasped his staff in one hand before flying towards Aster. There was ice forming over the wounds and his breathing was shallow but Jack was relieved to know Aster was alive. Gently lifting him in his arms, he carefully began to walk towards where he could sense the others.

As the frost began to settle, the others squinted through the haze, their eyes widening as they saw the frozen form of Pitch on the other side of the room; before landing on Jack who held Aster in his arms.

"Oh Jack! You're okay Sweet Tooth!" Tooth blurted out as she flew to his side, hands running over his face before touching Aster. "North! He needs medical help now!"

North and Phil quickly rushed to their side and went to take Aster from Jack only to stop with a piercing stare as he clutched the form closer. Sandy narrowed his eyes as he took in the tattoo like mark on Jack's chest, his eyes widening as his eyes flick between that mark and the markings on Aster. He quickly flew forward before pointing to Jack and then Aster, huffing when no one noticed tell he yanked on Tooth's hand and then pointed with sand images till she got the point.

"Jack?" Tooth asked as she caught onto what Sandy was trying to say.

"Hmm? Yes Tooth?" he replied not tearing his eyes from Aster, voice still sharp.

"Why do you have Aster's marking on your chest?"

It was one simple question that made everyone curious and look, but it was one simple question that made Jack look down and stiffen. "Oh god."

* * *

**A/N: there you go! He knows now! It'll be a while yet till Aster finds out though.**

**E**


	33. Healing

**A/N: Well, what a response! **

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Healing**

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack had refused to let Aster go, not when they took Jamie back home, not even when the medical Yeti had swarmed them as they stepped through the portal into the workshop. Only when Joy -who never even did a double take at the extra arms and height- practically, ripped the Pooka from him and began to lecture him did he let him go.

Now he sat eyes unblinking by the Pooka's side with so many questions and a bubbling rage within. A rage that would be later dealt with but for now he let the blizzard rip around the workshop so the only people who could enter and leave were those who had a snow globe. Even the mighty moon's beams could not penetrate through his snow.

"Jack, my boy?" North called softly from the door, it had been two days and they had yet to get answers. They had yet to talk about the possibilities on what might happen with Aster.

Turning his head, he looked blankly at North, "Hmm?"

He couldn't talk yet, he was still deep in thought but he was slightly aware of what was said. He knew that he had explanations to give, mainly about his current form. Even now, two days later, he still had six arms but at least he was normal size… normal Pooka size anyway.

"Jack, we need to talk. Come with us, he will be okay for a few minutes." Tooth whispered as she flew to his side, warily laying her hand on one of his arms.

All Jack could do was blink and with the help of Tooth stand before leaving. Even when the doors closed behind them he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. The hypnotic fog that had settled over Jack's eyes began to fade as he stared at the worried faces before him.

"I'm sorry; the chocolate fogs the brain as well as alters the body… I'm still trying to shake the magic it fuels off." Jack hummed apologetically, this would be the tenth time he had to eat chocolate and he didn't know what would be altered. He knew it was taking longer than normal to turn back into his shorter two armed self.

"Jack, how can… how is this… when did…" Tooth started causing Jack to chuckle.

"One question Tooth, one at a time." He chuckled causing her to blush faintly.

"What iz that?" North asked gesturing to all of him.

He hummed softly; Jack knew he couldn't tell them the truth just yet. The only ones who knew so far were the people who made him this way and then Sandy. "Chocolate, I told you North; it gives me the oddest reaction. I don't know why."

"Okay, but how about Aster's markings? The snowflakes I understand but Aster's?" Tooth asked pointing to the very detailed mark on his chest with the flower in the middle. "Why is it so faint too?"

A sigh escaped Jack's lips before looking down at his chest. His eyes watered a little as he realised the markings were that of his mate, this also made him angrier. Because of Manny and the others, his mate was alone and had turned angry at the world… angrier at himself because he knew what his supposed death would have done to Aster. He felt when Aster grew weak; he felt his core crack and warp.

"I don't know… Maybe it was when I grabbed him, his magic seeped into me? I'm not too sure to be honest." He told them, the lie easily being told. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Tooth and North nod and hum their acceptance but he knew he would have to explain things more to Sandy.

"Okay… You explained armz and markingz… now we need to tell you something. Yeti tells me Aster sick, he lost a lot of blood." North told sombrely causing Jack's breath to hitch and face to pinch. "He needz blood but we have none… We don't know what to do."

"Take mine, give him some of mine." Jack blurted out breathless as he clutched the chair tightly. "It'll work, just, just trust me."

North gave Jack a curious look but told the Yeti to do it, he would have to trust the boy and his belly screamed at him that Jack was right, that the blood would work. Phil gave the young spirit a curious look as he watched Vlox pierce one of the boy's arms. He didn't even flinch as the needle prick the skin or when they began to draw blood, no Jack's eyes were once again locked onto the door that hid Aster.

Jack gave another sigh before closing his eyes and tapping into his magic, the old magic of his people that he could now reach. He could sense his own heart song, singing a tune he long forgotten it made him sad as he realised why it felt so lonely. He could not hear his home worlds tune with his, the sound of the wind in the leaves and the crisp sent of frost in the air.

He could hear a weak flutter of sound, the beats of the spring tribe's drums with the sound of a wood fife along with the sound of the music flowers. He could hear it calling to his own heart song and he knew it was Aster's; he pushed his way through his own reaching out for his in the dark it seemed to be trapped in. He would not lose his mate; he will not lose the one thing he fought so hard for long ago. Aster was his and his alone, for one they will be when aster was ready, for now though Jack would give his strength to the Pooka Warrior, he would breathe for him and keep him fighting the darkness of death's bitter cold hands.

Jack jerked from his mind as he felt his body shift, his arms flailing before he landed on the wooden floor with a thump. "What! Ouch!" he grunted before looking up at a shocked North.

"Why'd you move me?" He asked causing the Jolly man to stammer.

"Ve-e thought you passed out! Tired from blood…" He trailed off as Jack began to laugh.

"I was meditating; I had to tap into my magic core. Oh! My centre! It's joy!" Jack laughed as he remembered what he discovered when he looked into Pippa's memories and then gaining his own. He always spread joy and hope to the kits when he was younger, even when he was human.

North let out a booming laugh as he yanked Jack into his arms for a hug. Jack spluttered as he gasped for breath when the arms began to squeeze the death out of him, how North could do that when he had four extra arms he didn't know but it must have been a talent to hug a person to death.

"_Bunny will be okay. Blood is being accepted by body, but we will keep him asleep." _One of the Yeti nurses stated as she stepped into the room. Jack and North both sighed with relief before they both explained to the others what was said and promptly burst out into laughter.

Jack let himself relax a bit before standing, as much as he wanted to be with his mate he could still help him heal from where he needed to go. "North is it okay if I borrow a snow globe or two?"

The Cossack frowned before shrugging and began to pat his coat down; he let out a small ah'hah as he pulled out a small velvet bag that had three remaining snow globes from the fight. "Here, but why need snow globe?"

Jack scratched the back of his head as he looked away, "I need to go to Antarctica, I had left something there the last time and I can't lose it." He lied, when in reality he was going to an island in Bermuda a place for some unknown reason that he knew was where Seraphina lived.

"Okay Jack, but be back quick okay…" Tooth stated worried, her eyes wide and slightly glassy.

Sandy frowned before flying to Jack's side and latching onto one of his arms. He was going weather his friend liked it or not. Jack sighed but nodded resigned, he knew Sandy didn't believe a word he said. "Come on, we'll go outside to do it. I miss the snow." He muttered softly before jumping into the air and out the window.

Sandy followed suit after waving to the others who decided to go an stay with Bunny before placing his hand on Jack's arm. _So where are we going then? _

Jack turned and looked at the Sandman, his lips pressed in a tight line. "Seraphina." With that he threw the globe and stepped through, dragging a bewildered Sandy with him.

* * *

**A/N: *groans* this wasn't how I wanted the chapter to end BUT Jack needs to deal with the others, he needs to know the truth or he will just stay angry… **

**E**


	34. Answers

**A/N: Uh... hehe two chapters...**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Answers**

**3****rd**** POV**

As soon as Jack stepped through the portal with Sandy, the wind swirled around the area taking Jack's bitter cold with it. He could sense the other spirits here deep within the jungle that seemed to be a mix of all elements.

How fitting for Mother Nature.

"Mother, I'm home!" Jack drawled out sarcastically as he pushed his way into the large chamber that vine covered doors concealed. They clashed against the stone and wood with a crack causing all in the room to look his way.

To say Seraphina was shocked would be an understatement. She was not expecting to see Hellebore so soon let alone with six arms and towering. His face was masked in a smile that made her uneasy as she took in the dark blue eyes of her winter spirit.

"Jack! What a surprise, you have never come to visit me!" She stated standing, telling her the others to stay back and quiet. She knew something was wrong by the worried look in her old friend eyes as he hovered over Jack's head.

"Oh, so you remember one of my names! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He roared, causing the temperature to drop slightly as the wind howled around the room.

Sera gaped before stepping back slightly as she watched Jack's frame jerk and grow in his rage. "J-Jack? What, I'm confused?" She knew the instant those words were out of her mouth they were the wrong ones.

"J-Jack?" A whimper from the left caught Jack's attention, calming him slightly as he locked eyes with the girl he saved long ago. Hurt flashing across his face as he saw the knowing look in her eyes, the sadness. She _knew _she knew his pain and yet she still left him alone.

"Flower… You know who I was? I SAVED you and yet you still ignored me, kept me alone for three hundred years! By rights of what we are I should be your brother, we are family in a way so to speak because of _Seraphina _and yet you do not seek me!" he finished with a painful gasp before scowling and looking back at Seraphina, her face much the same but yet it was different, more aged in a way.

Not literally, she still looked like Seraphina Pitchiner, the youthful woman who saved his life long ago. But she held an air of something that made her seem like she aged, the knowledge of something.

"Don't apologise, there is no excuse good enough that you could explain why." He snapped as he saw her fumble her apology and reason why.

Sandy placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, causing the boy to relax. He too felt the anger at his friend from long ago, he had always wondered why Jack was abandoned the way he was with no one to guide him and yet he too was to blame. Always too busy to come to see Seraphina himself and ask for Jack's sake, maybe he could have avoided all those years alone. Maybe Jack wouldn't have had to suffer the burdens alone that his element so called causes; maybe then Jack wouldn't be so jaded and hidden behind masks of happiness and cockiness.

But Sandy knew deep down that perhaps Jack was jaded from the start. No, not the start of his life but when he had become a warrior and had killed many and seen the death and destruction of his people, he knew how hard it was for Aster. After all Sandy knew just how bad Aster's nightmares got and the stories that were told after one too many of North's vodka's.

"Tell me why you robbed me of my form; you took my pride away from me. Nine years on earth I suffered through that pain, only having the Overlands to help me. THEN you and Manny steal my memories of my heritage and everything that kept me sane, you pushed me into the dark. Do you know how many times I had felt a human, adult and _child _walk through me? With each painstaking cold ripple of hopelessness. _Hopelessness _the very thing my kind protected and wielded, with each one my hope was ripped from me and if, if it weren't for Man of Sand, Joy and Phil I would have welcomed the arms of your _father _without knowing what he did to me_." _He hissed causing Seraphina to flinch, no matter how mighty she was, who her mother and father _were _she couldn't ignore the words; couldn't hold back the flinch or the regret- the deep _heart wrenching_ regret and shame.

"It was for your own protection Hellebores; you were hurt so very hurt and your magic core was damaged. We had to for the survival…" she broke off as a roar of wind tore through her palace once more. The butt of Jack's staff slammed down on the ground sending out bursts of frost to silence her.

"Who are _we…? _I remember there being more… Who _did this to me?" _he hissed before jerking back as a burst of diamond dust filled the room and revealed Old Man Winter and Fallen.

"Hellebore, calm yourself," he rumbled deeply causing said person to lock his eyes onto him.

"Winter!" He blurted before scowling. He figured that the old man winter himself was the reason he had been placed with this burden, sure he was a winter Pooka but to wield the element and season itself? No, he and his kind could never do that. They helped the season they were born into, it gave them the feeling of being needed for the earth, and it helped heal them when wounded and so on.

"Jack, it is a… surprise to see you." Winter stated slowly as he took in the appearance of the boy before him. "Hellebore." He corrected himself with a sigh as he saw the familiar glint in the boy's eyes.

"Tsar Lunar said this was coming but we didn't expect it this soon, what caused everything to come back?" Ombric's frail yet strong voice spoke up from the door, causing both Sandy and Jack to spin around with wide gaping mouths. "Still the same reception I see," he chuckled before looking at Jack with a sombre expression.

"Is your mate okay child? I would find my own answers but the path to his future has yet to be decided, you had helped but it is up to him to keep fighting or not." Ombric hummed, causing Jack to bare his teeth, as he blurted out the word that even aggravated him more.

"_S'motis harmed him, s'motis was the one who took him from me and caused me to become this and now I am stuck and my mate cannot know the truth!" _Jack hissed out while grinding his teeth together. Seraphina flinched away from Jack's words as if the very darkness of her father lashed out at her, the name of her father on the old tongue brought back many things and the slaughter of the Pooka race was one of them.

"What did Pitch do to Bunnymund?" Sera asked wairily causing Jack's sharp eyes to lock onto her.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my mate is fine; it is all as Father Time has said. Now I want explanations, ones I know I deserve." He muttered before looking at Sandy. "Worry not Man of Sand I _will _explain things to you when we leave."

Sandy gave his friend a stern look before nodding, placing his hand on Jack's shoulders once more.

_I truly am sorry for all this grief Jack, I could have been there for you more, done something for you. I know you deserve answers and I agree but you need to be calm, you are already at nine feet because of your anger instead of the six feet… Calm Jack, calm your mind… I am here for you every step of the way, you are my friend and you are my family…_

Jack relaxed further under Sandy's touch and gave him a soft smile, he felt the warmth bubble up in his chest and felt honoured that Sandy had felt that way, they had thought they were just friends and it made him wonder what he did exactly to be held in that high of a regard to him.

"Hellebore, there are many things that I would like to give my apologies for but there were many things that could have went wrong. If we did not do what we did… then you would have died and Aster… Aster wouldn't have taken it well, even when you died the night we brought you back… He could still feel you in a way… but if you died truly, honestly or Pitch had taken you…" Ombric trailed off sadly while gesturing to all of Jack.

Jack glanced down at himself and grimaced, yeah he could understand so much. He knew Aster would have gone in a rampage, Pooka's wraths are a force to be reckoned with… but it still didn't explain everything else.

"Why take my memories?" He asked in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer. "Was it punishment? Was 300 years of silence from Manny a punishment for something I can't remember doing?"

Sera, Winter and Ombric shared a look before frowning. They had thought Manny would have spoken to the child, but they knew the truth and couldn't deny it.

"It isn't punishment Jack, he-we-oh…" Mother Nature stumbled before sighing, "We wished we could speak to you… to guide you in the new life… We raised you from the brink of death, gave you a bit of ourselves to save you." She told him causing Sandy's eyes to shoot up and Jack's to pull down.

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

They shared a look once again before looking at Jack. "The powers over winter, the staff… even your sense of time and stillness… Jack, we gave them to you, figuratively as a spirit, you are classed as our son."

* * *

**A/N: well leaving it here! Oops…**

**E**


	35. I Hear You

**A/N: Okay so bear with me on this one. **

* * *

Searching for a crack of light  
But it seems to be changing  
Is the sun leaving the sky  
Or is it me that is fading  
In the dark unseen  
I know you search for me  
I feel you drawing near  
You fight my fear

_Fireflight - Escape_

* * *

**Chapter 35 – I hear you**

**3****rd**** POV**

Aster was screaming, his body contorting with the agony he felt; his mind slowly being driven insane by the darkness. There was no light here, no wonder, no memories or sweet dreams. There was no hope for him; he was stuck in a place where hope could not reach him.

He found this cruel and unfair, he had saved a child from this fate and yet he still suffers alone. He had hoped that when he was to die, that he were to be with his family once again. His Dam and Pa, all his siblings and then he had hoped when he had opened his eyes again he would be standing in front of his mate.

But no, fate was a cruel mistress and now he was suffering in what he would deem the human word for hell. He was cold and alone, so very cold.

_Calm Aster, you can overcome the pain… Think; think of how you got here… _He scolded himself before moving, grunting in pain as he heaved his body up into a sitting position. He struggled to even his breathing and let the agonizing cold and darkness flow through him and out.

"Evergreen… Evergreen…" Aster's eyes snapped open and the darkness was replaced with rolling green hills and flowers. He could smell the familiar scents of his home and hear the familiar sounds that he long since forgotten.

"Evergreen Aster Bunnymund!" The voice that woke him spoke sternly, causing his head to whip in that direction, his eyes widening as he took in the familiar doe before him.

"Dam?" he asked before standing, his legs shaking with shock. "How?"

Blackhaw shook her head and smiled warmly at her son, "you're all grown up now Evergreen, a mighty warrior you have become. This place, this place here where you are is a place where spirits wait. I am your guide on this, I cannot convince you either way on what path should you take, and I am only here to accompany you." She told him honestly, resting on her hind legs.

Aster stared before moving close to his mother, warily extending his arm to touch her. She gave him a warm smile before pulling him into a hug, snuffling his forehead like she did when he was a kit. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you," he told her causing her to sigh.

"Aster… that is what people call you now; yes? Much like your father... Aster, my son, I had died to protect another, someone more precious than that of my life. Do you remember Tecomanthe?" she asked causing Aster to frown, a tall jack with pure white snow and laden with ice armour.

"He was the king of the Pooka Tribe yes?" Blackhaw nodded before sighing sadly and picked some burs out of her son's fur.

"His son, Hellebores was fighting against Kozmotis and was losing, almost dying. I told Tecomanthe to take Hellebores to safety while I distracted S'motis. I do not regret the decision Evergreen; I just hope that Tecomanthe got his son to safety before he was tracked down." Blackhaw explained causing Aster to frown as he tried to remember the jack she was explaining. He had been to the winter tribe many times with his dam but cannot remember ever seeing Hellebores.

Aster winced and rubbed his chest as he felt a twinge of cold flash through him causing Blackhaw to let him go and step back, her green eyes alight as she saw the mark on her son's chest glowing.

"If I decide to stay with you, will I see everyone again? Will I be with the Pooka's again?" Aster asked causing his Dam to frown slightly but nod, he still couldn't tear his eyes away from his dam; he never wanted to forget her face once more.

"If I want to go back… can I?" He asked again a little bit more warily causing Blackhaw to nod. "Then I want to…"

Blackhaw quickly cut him off. "Evergreen, tell me… is there nothing on earth holding you there? No friends?"

"Well yes… but there is someone, someone on the other side… Dam, I just…" Aster trailed off, holding back the sob as he thought of his mate, the pain that came with it soon followed.

"Evergreen, what are you not telling me my son? Why do I feel so much pain from you?" Blackhaw asked worried as she felt the ice settle through her, she was always attuned to her children and those around her. This pain was something she had never felt from her boy before, her other kits yes but not Evergreen.

"I have friends yes, but, but I lost my mate Dam. I felt them die; I didn't know I wasn't the only one... I looked for so long, so very long and I thought… I thought I was the only one till I felt them die… I never got the chance." He broke off into sobs, the warrior Pooka broken down to this?

Blackhaw's heart clenched as she saw her son break down, she wished she could comfort him the way she wanted too but she knew deep down that for now she had to let him go. Blackhaw knew that she had told Evergreen that she could not convince him what path he should take, but there was no harm in pointing something out to him.

"Aster, my sweet boy; you listen here and listen now! I thought I had raised you better; have you no felt the heart song? Have you tried? Evergreen, I will always love and be proud of you. I have to go now, your decision has been made and it wasn't by you. Just think and rest my child, meditate on your mate's heart song. I love you." She told him before tapping the ground and saluting her boy before dropping down. She had to go, she wasn't needed anymore.

Aster watched his mother disappear before frowning, his chest aching with the thought of delving into his soul but he always listened to his mother, always listened to her orders. She was the queen of spring after all, one of the Pooka leaders you had to obey. If you were their child or not.

With a sigh he sunk to the ground once more and closed his eyes, delving deeper into his soul. The familiar tune of his home was now accompanied by the soft sounds of a heart thumping in line with his and the sound of Ice tinkling together with a fife.

_Hear me… can you hear my song… do you hear me my mate? Come back to me… you are not alone, I will be the light in the dark, do you hear me?_

Aster's eyes shot open as he gasped in pain, a cry breaking past his muzzle as he jerked in the bed. "I hear you." He whispered, before laughing. "I hear you!"

I hear you my mate!

* * *

**A/N: Well then… thoughts?**

**E **


	36. Consequences of Three

**A/N: Okay so, so many of you were a little disappointed at the length, it is still over 1000 words, I've been stuck on the story and trying to write my fandom gift story and stories for my donation pieces.. Just bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Consequences of Three**

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack sat frozen as the words swirled around and around in his head like a hurricane, _son… classed as their son? _

Sandy stared with his mouth agape, his eyes shifting from Jack to the elders with awe and anger. Awe because Jack was one of the most powerful spirits and didn't know it, he held a piece of Winter's staff in one hand and both his and Mother Nature's powers of winter, he also had Manny's light and Ombric's ability to slow time.

Anger because it always went back to the neglect, how could they neglect Jack for so long? How could they let him suffer so? Let the death toll rise and the darkness begin to brew in the boys mind?

Ombric's eyes turned to look at Sandy who was fuming, four course actions shining in a row, scenes of what would come playing in each bubble. Two lead into destruction, one leads with joyous endings and another is a mix of both. All in all it was what he did to prevent the worst case scenario. With a sigh he raised his staff and tapped the bottom twice on the ground, watching as time slowed down and then stopped; only leaving those in the room to move. Nothing would be affected now as they were moving too fast.

"Ombric?" Winter asked confused as he saw and felt the world slow and stop.

"Speak your mind now Sanderson, you can speak." Ombric stated, ignoring Winter's curious question.

Jack raised his brows and turned to look at Man of Sand in surprise, one of his hands moving and resting on the small man's shoulder but yet it didn't calm him.

Sandy looked down at Jack, his face softening slightly before turning to glare at the others. He had not spoken since he had landed here on earth and discovered what his voice did to those who rested. But he wasn't concerned about them, he was concerned only about the boy he considered a friend; a brother.

"_What right have you to claim such a thing?"_ He hissed, his voice rough from misuse and barely above a whisper and yet even with the dream like tone you could hear his anger. _"What right have you to call him son? To claim him as prince? You, who never cared for him, to seek him out when you knew he would not remember!" _

Jack's brows disappeared behind his hairline as he stared at Sandy, disbelieving on what he was hearing. Sandy was talking, talking in the language of stars no less. It was so not what Jack had pictured when he thought of what Sandy's voice would be like.

It was soft, dreamlike. It sounded like wind chimes swinging softly in the breeze with the sound of rain falling lightly in the rainforest; along with a sound that he couldn't identify. It made him feel awake and tired at the same time, now Jack understood why Sandy never spoke.

"Sanderson, calm yourself. There is no need to be ang… Yes, yes there is a reason for you to be angry but he is still our child, we helped create him into a spirit." Winter exclaimed causing Sandy just to hiss in anger and clench his fists.

"_You did not answer my question Winter King; tell me what made you stay away? What made you watch him suffer all the pain? Do you know the feeling of being walked through? Jack had a point when he had uttered the broken hopeless feeling each time! You allowed a Pooka's core to be damaged by your feebleminded reasons! A broken hope in a Pooka is death, is worse than death! Your foolishness will never be forgiven and nor will I or the others when they know allow you to claim him!" _Sandy yelled his voice now a normal speaking tone. His hand was clasped on Jack's upper arm tightly as he glared down the three elders that he once called friend.

"Sandy, we didn't… we couldn't… Oh… Tsar Lunar said that he will know… We told him to tell you Hellebore that you were the winter prince. You couldn't see me unless you needed me." Sera explained while looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

Jack stood from the chair he was perched on, his eyes narrowed. "He told me my name was Jack Frost and never spoke to me again. I woke up alone and confused, I had no idea what and who I was. I was scared and I asked the Moon every night why I was here, it took me 10 years to figure out the season and I killed many in my years of learning!" Jack yelled furious causing the three to frown.

"You said I couldn't see you unless I needed you, I needed you for three hundred years! Why couldn't you send Flower or the others to tell me this?" He asked pointing to the two frozen spirits behind her.

Jack hissed at Father Winter, pointing his staff as he did so. "Why did you not come and see me when I had caused the blizzard? Hundreds to thousands of climate changes when they weren't needed? Where were you then?"

Ombric sighed sadly, regret blooming in his chest. "I am sorry young one; we didn't mean to hurt you. There were so many things that could have happened and yet we should have tried harder to help you. We should have not listened to Tsar Lunar and hoped he would teach you. I don't regret saving you and I do hope in time you can forgive us, you as well Sanderson."

_"It will be a long time coming old friends. I may have played my part in not helping Jack, letting my job consume me but I will, Toothiana and Nicholas will make sure Jack comes into his powers. And in time, Aster will help his… mate…?" _ Sandy spoke, looking down at a regular size Jack.

"_Evergreen does not need to teach me the ways of the Pooka. I remember everything Man of Sand, but he will help me cope with the mourning I still feel in my heart." _Jack whispered before pressing his hand to his chest.

With a deep sigh he looked at his four extra arms and stared at the others, "I need a cloak to hide my arms till they leave, Aster is waking; I can sense it." Sera nodded before standing, gesturing for him to follow her, leaving Sandy and the others.

"We regret." Winter stated sombre as he looked back at the dream maker. "Please, make sure you look after him Sanderson that is all we ask."

Sandy nods his head, "_I will be telling the others, they have the right to know what is going on. But only when Jack is ready, expect a visit from North, Ombric." _

Father Time just bows his head, he knows that he will definitely be getting a visit from his apprentice when he found out; it was a thing he had to face and would welcome the angry disappointment. Now more than ever after rethinking over his choices, Ombric wished he could alter the past so Jack was never alone. But being the keeper of time was a hard job, no matter what it had to stay the same, no matter the feelings on it.

"Man of Sand, we need to leave." Jack uttered as he swept back into the room, a leather robe curled around his form hiding the extra arms. It was tanned until it was white with silver snowflakes stitched through the material; all in all it screamed Jack.

Sadness was the main thing Jack felt, that and anger. The leather robe he now wore that hid his arms belonged to his father. It was the same robe that he wore on his wedding day to his mother, something he would cherish forever and wear on special events.

Stopping, Jack looked over his shoulder at the other three. "I hope you understand that I won't be forgiving you for a long time. Maybe never, because of everything that has happened my mate was hurt, that is the main thing. I will seek you out, until then stay away." He uttered blandly before pulling out the snow globe and chucking it into the air. His room in Joy and Phil's house appeared and without looking back he stepped through, just as Father Time lifted his power.

**~XxX~**

The portal closed behind them, leaving the other three behind just as Jack's feet hit the ground.

"_I know I need to explain Man of Sand." _He hummed before jumping out into the open, dragging Sandy with him to the memorial place. He had to show Sandy for one and it was far enough away without being heard. Sandy gaped at the ice stature of him, the very detailed statue of him.

"I made this when you… When you know." Jack muttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am a Pooka, Sandy, and yes Aster is my mate. I just, I'm so afraid of telling him. Only when Aster and I actually fall in love can I return to my form…" Jack trailed off bitterly, what a stupid spell. "And I can just see it now… 'Hey Aster guess what? I'm a Pooka and better yet I'm our mate!'… That's going to go over so well. He will hate me sandy, he will think I'm just rubbing it all in even if I can show him proof!" he finished off hysterical, his chest heaving as he clenched his hair with two hands while the others squeezed the arms he held.

Placing a hand on Jack, Sandy smiled sadly. _Maybe for now just continue on as Jack Frost the Winter Sprite and not Hellebore Jack Frost the Pooka. Maybe when Aster has calmed from this experience then explain to him, if he were to never speak to you again Jack, I am here for you and I will always be here for you… now we must return, you said that Aster was waking no?_

Jack smiled up at Man of Sand and nodded, the fear being pushed to the back of his mind for now as they leapt into the air and flew towards the Workshop, towards Aster.

* * *

**A/N: Righto, this isn't a cliffy so don't kill me and it is a continuation of the other cliff-hanger, this happens while Aster is dreaming. AND SANDY SPOKE! *Gasp***

**E **


End file.
